Meerblau and Noir
by inanedevil
Summary: The Dragons have fallen. The castle has been overrun. The era of the Dragon Knights is over, yet, Rath Illuser is still alive; living, in a hell that seems inescapable, and plagued by nightmares that are all too real.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **M for depictions of rape, strong violence/torture, and some strong language.

* * *

Maybe there was something to this world that attracted him. Perhaps some unconscious medley of thoughts that kept him there, and tortured him with indecision. He stood looking in the mirror, struggling to find some purpose as to why he was there, some indication that he wasn't losing his mind to some unseen force that sucked away at his will to live. Or was it just him? The glass would shatter, he would bleed and he would feel, and then he would breathe. Shuddering, gasping, so many ways he would do so. His throat would run raw with dry sobs that would never turn to tears.

What purpose did a creature like him have except to cause others grief? It was laughable, it became so laughable that he couldn't help but giggle; insanely, perhaps like a child, sitting amongst the scattered remains of his brokenness and his mind. There was a feeling, a strange mix of self-loathing and nervousness, that formed in his gut. Twisting and clawing up his throat like the very monster he was, devouring his frail mind in large chunks. He wished it would kill him, those thoughts that pervaded his life every moment, and caused him nothing but unimaginable pain.

Yet, death was terrifying. It was so easy to say you were going to die someday, that everyone was going to die someday. That you, yourself, were to be the very one to perpetrate it, that unholy act. Honorable in some countries, detested and abhorred in some religions. Where was the in between? Perhaps he wasn't looking close enough into the shards on the floor that reflected his agonized image onto their glittering edges. How he would dig his fingers into his hair, deep scarlet like the tiny cuts on his hands. Where was his mind going?

"Rath…" The baritone sends shivers up his spine and he scrunches up tighter into his sitting position on the floor, desperately trying to ignore the terror that lurked behind him.

Couldn't be happening. Had to be a dream. He would tell himself such things over and over. But it was neither of the two. He was fooling himself, trying to retain some sort of normality so he could naively try and grip it tighter and hold onto it for dear life. To no avail. _Damn it all to fucking hell._

"Moping around, as usual, I see." The voice cooed and Rath can feel hot breath against the back of his neck. Gooseflesh rises on his pale skin and he squeezes his eyes tightly.

Cold hands slid up his back, gently rubbing circles into the taut muscles of his shoulder blades. A front, perhaps to confuse him, but he knew perfectly well what those hands were capable of. He struggled to breathe. The twisting, clawing sensation disappeared and only left a deep-pitted fear in his gut now. His body shivered uncontrollably as the hands dipped over his shoulders and snaked down his chest. He was pulled backward into the curve of a taller form, his back flat against a solid chest.

The voice was to his ear now; close, and quiet:

"What troubles you?"

He wanted to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to leave far from there, go anywhere, be anywhere, but there. These games wore down his pride, his mind; stripped him of whatever self-esteem he had managed to garner. The sadistic tricks tore his mask away by force, laid him bare, and he became so easily bound and controlled. For what? For pleasure, sick, disgusting, twisted. The shards of his reflection dug into his knees but didn't break the skin, and he prayed they did. He needed some sort of escape, some way to take his mind of the racing, terrified thoughts that engulfed his body in nervous sweat.

"…please…"

Why was he even trying? Nothing would change; his reflections echoed his words silently. What good would it do him to struggle, to try and avoid his unchangeable fate? If anything he only made it worse for himself.

His face was suddenly rammed into the floor with such force that blurred his vision and muddled his thoughts. He whimpered when his arm was held behind his back, restraining him fully; pinning him to the shard covered floor with such strength that he found it impossible to move. His eyes cracked open slightly, his cheek was pressed, hard, near the shards of glass, far too close. He didn't like the look in his eyes, reflected back to him in the nearest broken piece of the mirror, so full of fear and helplessness.

A rough hand wrenched his head up by his hair follicles and he yelped as the same fingers dug cruelly into his scalp.

"Begging again, are we?" The voice whispered malevolently, "how unsavory."

Rath winced as he was dragged to a standing position. His knees were slightly bent, trying to alleviate the pain. He had no one to blame except himself. It was obvious that the other demon was going to punish him if he disobeyed. It was assured. Rath knew what the Demon Lord promised to those who did not bend to his will.

"What have I told you about begging?"

He suddenly became fearful, the idea of looking directly into the other's eyes terrified him. So he shut his own tightly, hopeful, praying that whatever was planned would be swift and over quickly.

A dark chuckle startled him and he shivered with fear.

He choked when a hand closed around his neck and forced his eyes open. He gazed, wide-eyed, into the violet orbs

_Nadil._

"Well." Nadil whispered, "I'll remind you."

The fingers tightened around Rath's neck and a jolt of hysteria shot through him. The other demon wouldn't hesitate to snap his neck, but, he didn't want to die. He was_ scared_. The mental anguish he experienced earlier was drowned out by his unexpected and unyielding will to live. A primal urge. _Cowardly, weak_; he berated himself as he let out a pathetic cry. Rath's vision blurred with shame when the demon laughed and released his neck, his other hand still tangled in Rath's hair.

"Poor little thing." Nadil murmured silkily, "Maybe if you apologize to me, boy, I'll disregard your err."

Rath's head was shaken viciously when he remained quiet and he answered quickly, in a small shaking voice, if only to satiate the Demon Lord.

"..I-I'm sorry." He stammered, wincing as his scalp burned heatedly

The Demon Lord chuckled once again, unkindly, mocking Rath with his deep-set eyes. The feathered strands of his lavender hair tickled Rath's face as he leaned forward, brushing the side of Rath's cheek with his warm lips. The contact made Rath shudder.

The glass around them cracked under Nadil's boots when he stepped forward, drawing Rath's head up higher.

"Well done," He purred, hooded eyes swimming with amusement.

Rath looked away, unwilling to talk back or address the Demon Lord's sentiment. It would only amount to suffering on his part. All he wanted was to be left alone. It wasn't worth it.

Nadil yanked Rath's head to the side with a sharp jerk.

Another jerk followed, causing Rath to stumble forward

"Sit," Nadil commanded, releasing Rath to let him shakily sit down on the large four poster-bed in the room. The headboard was carved from some sort of dark brown, almost black, wood that looked sinister, most likely carved out from one of the gnarled trees that managed to grow around the unforgiving landscape of Kainaldia.

Rath kept his eyes averted and trained them on the edge of the beside counter nearby. His teeth were chattering in his skull as though he was freezing.

The Demon Lord's fingertips rested on his chest, and firmly eased him onto his back. It was such a silent, simple gesture – but there was unimaginable power behind it. Rath could feel it in the way Nadil maneuvered him; Nadil didn't need to force him anywhere. This frightened him more than anything else. How had he become so pliable like this?

His lip trembled as he felt the demon near.

"You know," Nadil murmured against Rath's skin, "contrary to what you think, I really do like you." As he said so he gently pushed apart Rath's legs, as if to punctuate his statement.

His hands fell to the younger man's dark slacks.

"W-wait…" Rath whispered, terrified as Nadil began to ease them off his hips.

Icy, violet eyes fixed him with an unwavering stare – a bored _'yes?'_. Nadil's mouth twitched when Rath remained quiet, and he bent down between Rath's legs.

Rath shut his eyes tightly and curled a fist into the linen he was lying on. He had been in this situation so many times before. The routine had almost become mechanical.

He gasped when he felt something warm and wet slide down his inner thigh and he put and hand over his mouth in revulsion. But still, it was terrible. Each time it happened, he felt nausea turn his stomach. Every moment stretched on for an eternity.

"Let's have fun, shall we?" Nadil murmured continuing his work. His fingers tightened their hold on Rath's calves, biting into the skin. The dark material of the slacks was now bunched at Rath's ankles and the Dragon Knight shivered.

_Please make it quick._

He cried out when Nadil's mouth closed over him and he dug his fingers into the lavender locks trying to push the demon away from him. But he was too weak, and the Demon Lord was far too strong.

Nadil hummed in amusement as Rath struggled against the heat of his mouth. The vibration against him caused a shiver to shoot up Rath's spine.

"Please…" Rath whimpered, unable to move his legs, his feeble attempts having no effect on the Demon Lord. His alabaster skin shined with perspiration, cool against the frigid air.

It was unbearable, there was pleasure, but it wasn't _wanted_. The mere thought Nadil was making him feel something so gratifying made him want to retch. But his body was betraying him, as it always would. His muffled moans spilled from behind the fingers of the hand that he had clamped against his mouth. The sheets twisted as he began to involuntarily move against Nadil's talented tongue.

He released violently, a few moments later, disgusted, and panted heavily, sweating.

Nadil's mouth trailed from between Rath's legs to his belly button, and he pushed up Rath's loose shirt exposing his chest. His fangs sank into the side of Rath's abdomen and drew blood and a yelp, and the Demon Lord lapped at it with steady, coarse strokes of his tongue.

The more Nadil continued his ministrations the more Rath began to become lost in a haze of uncertainty. His body was not listening to his mind, which was screaming that this was a dangerous situation – the primal urge to escape returning. Yet, Rath's shaking hands were entangled in Nadil's hair and he made no effort to push the demon away. His limbs felt heavy, and his body unmovable. Nadil's mouth was electrifying against his skin. His body was well-attuned to the Demon Lord's voice, and his touch. It was a curse, it seemed, that Nadil had placed on him since he had first had entered the Demon Lord's bedroom a year ago.

"Why fight it little one?" Nadil whispered, nipping Rath's ear.

Rath shuddered as the demon's lips closed over his own in a forceful and dominant kiss. He tasted the saltiness of his own sweat and come on the Demon Lord's tongue and felt the smooth hands of his tormentor hold his face in place. He gasped for air when he was finally released, his lip smarted from where Nadil's fangs had nicked it.

"Isn't it easier to just sit back and enjoy it?" Nadil questioned, his thumb traced the outline of Rath's bottom lip and he bent down to suck the dark red liquid off his finger

Rath closed his eyes and he loosened his grip on Nadil's hair with a pained groan.

"I suppose stubbornness was always one of your more common traits," Nadil assented quietly, breathing into Rath's ear, "you were always quite a handful for Lykouleon."

Rath shivered as the Demon Lord's hands stroked the sides of his face with unnerving gentleness.

Unwanted thoughts and memories began to plague him at that moment; memories of the luscious gardens of the Dragon Castle, and the soft snorts of darnas from the castle's stables. He clenched his teeth as Nadil continued his mocking.

"But I suppose, he's rid of you now, isn't he?"

Rath tried to push the demon away, struggling against the stony arms that kept him in place, but the Demon Lord reacted quickly. The agile movement stunned Rath, for a moment, as he was pushed face first into the tasseled pillows. Nadil growled against the curve of his back and he dragged his nails down the pale boy's side, eliciting a cry.

"Really, you're going to do this?" Nadil whispered, a slight edge to his voice.

Rath began to squirm under the weight of the demon above him but was slowly exhausting himself as the seconds ticked by.

"I guess I will have to teach you a lesson after all," Nadil cooed, pressing his mouth against the side of Rath's neck. The bed creaked as Nadil rose to his knees dragging up the struggling Rath with him. The Demon Lord's nimble fingers wrapped around Rath's wrists, pinning them together and the demon's other hand came around to grip Rath's chin tightly.

"I hate you." Rath whispered, panting from his effort. It was a lost statement, childish to Rath's ears, but it's all he can say. There is frustration building inside of him and it's unrelenting, and has nowhere to go. He wants this to be over already.

"Good," Nail hissed, tightening his grip on Rath, "you can only begin to understand suffering through hatred."

Something hard pressed into the small of Rath's back and he shuddered when Nadil chuckled darkly against his skin and maneuvered him back down onto the bed, pushing the Rath face back into the silk pillows.

Pain.

It traveled up his tailbone and settled round his lower abdomen. The likes of which he could hardly bear. It was too much. His body vainly tried to writhe against the foreign feeling, trying to force out his assailant. The burning sensation raged through him, inside him, intense and worse, _inescapable_. He let out a muffled cry into the fabric of the pillows.

He begged for it to be over.

"What's wrong, where did all that fight go?" Nadil breathed against the sensitive hairs on the back of Rath's neck.

The bed continued to creak nosily and Rath felt the world spin as each second dragged on. Nadil's fingers were gripping his hips tightly, and it's the only thing he thinks is holding him up at this point. His legs are beginning to cramp and the taste of blood was in his mouth where he had bitten his tongue, a thin trail of blood rolled down his chin, leaving a couple of bright drops on the pillow. The pain was steadily growing worse and there was no indication of it stopping. He almost wishes he could black out, to shrink into himself until it was all over but he remained awake. And he felt everything, every moment. Broken thoughts weaved about his mind and his pained cries were now stifled into gasps and soft yelps.

The calculated thrusts became jerkier and Rath let out a harsh intake of breath as he felt something pump inside of him, and drip down his inner thigh.

And then, silence.

Silence only broken by his haggard panting. His body felt numb and far from him, like it wasn't his. But It wasn't his, was it? He stared blankly at the winding design of the pole connecting the canopy above the bed.

Nadil's voice seemed wrapped in cotton and Rath's stupor was not broken by the demon's caresses along his cheekbone.

"I expect none of this nonsense again," Came the nonchalant murmur.

Rath trembled slightly, his wheezing had ceased and the pain in his tailbone throbbed angrily. Nadil's body shifted from on top of him and the Demon Lord elegantly maneuvered to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

Humiliation coursed through him. Yet, this was his punishment, this much he knew. This had to be his punishment for the mistakes he had made, and it had to be punishment for his existence. Punishment for the people he failed to protect. He could think of no other reason. He clenched his teeth, fingers curling into the rumpled sheets, knuckles white. It was Nadil's voice that startled him.

He spoke in a language that Rath had never heard before. It sounded old and menacing; a demon language? The air crackled slightly after the short utterance and Rath shook slightly, unsure of what was happening. At once, darkness began to creep along his vision and his lids felt heavy. _A sleep spell_, he realized, alarmed that it was working so fast, or rather, that it worked on him at all. Usually he was immune to such things but this one was powerful; unlike anything he had encountered before.

Rath felt weightless as he began to fade in and out of consciousness and all he could do was surrender himself to it, unable to do much else.

Nadil finally dressed - the movements were a soft, slow flutter in Rath's vision - and silently left, leaving Rath alone the in the dark room kept company only by his restless thoughts, and distanced from his body by a few mere words.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Promise me, that you will endure, Rath." _

Rath awoke to the rays of sunlight that pierced through the heavy wine colored drapes. His bleary vision had trouble adjusting to the light and his throbbing headache made him curl into a tighter ball and clench his teeth in discomfort. More or less, this was a better morning he had in a while. He was lucky Nadil was satisfied with one session, the night could've stretched on for much longer. The silkiness of the sheet pulled taut against his body as he stretched to remove the kinks in his arms and legs. Abused muscles screamed in protest and he lay still to allow the throbbing aches to cease.

A tired sigh escaped his parched lips.

The Demon Lord had vanished for two months, without a word, leaving Rath to nervously await his return. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. His constitution, which he had previously built up, had been broken by frenzied thoughts and fear. The exact nature of the demon's disappearance would most likely never be revealed to him. Though he cared not.

The lingering scent of blood, sweat and sex still remained in the bed, and the Dragon Knight felt a nearly overwhelming urge to soak in scalding water. To wash the previous night's events from his skin was a naive thought, but he desired it anyway.

Sheets of obsidian wrinkled and folded as he rose to swing his legs over the side the bed, and he recoiled when his bare feet touched the icy stone floor.

There was method to his actions. It wasn't too long ago that he would've lain in bed in an exhausted daze, unwilling to move or eat. Too overcome by self pity and misery, and worst of all shame. He had experienced the same mind-set the other day, in front of the mirror. It wasn't something good to linger on. Life had to go on, no matter how terrible an existence it had become.

He padded silently to the drapes, the black sheet like a cloak on his shoulders. The sky was gray and brooding, only marred by rays of soft light from the sun. There was nothing beautiful about the castle grounds but the high-peaked mountains in the distance reminded Rath of the mountains that had surrounded the Dragon Castle. He clenched the drape tightly a bout of nausea causing his head to spin.

The moment passed and Rath let his hand fall from the ruby folds. Those kinds of memories were not good to linger on either.

He stepped carefully past the broken glass from the either day and gazed around the bathroom he entered blankly. It was vast, not as big as the bedroom but spacious and roomy. The tiles on the floor were pristine white marble, same as the counters and the sinks. Pearl for the knobs for the sink and precious jewel encrusted for towel-hangers and cabinet handles. Nadil had a taste for finery and an eye for rich gems and colors.

Yet , the luxury ceased to impress Rath. He stepped to the large bath, swirling with white and dark gray marble and bent down to turn the silver laced knob. The clear water shot out of the faucet and emitted swirls of steam once it connected to the basin. It would take awhile for the tub to reach its full capacity so in the mean time Rath busied himself with the scratches he acquired from the night before. He shuddered at the burn of raw nail marks on his skin, rosy with dried blood. Nadil was surprisingly lenient the other night with his attentions. He considered it lucky, more than anything else.

A thin layer of mist settled around him and he closed his eyes enjoying the sauna-like warmth against his skin. The black sheet was bunched up around his feet where he had let it fall from his shoulders.

Rath turned the knob until the water ceased to pour and gingerly dripped a leg in and eased slowly down into the small pool. The water felt soothing and almost instantaneously his tense muscles uncoiled and relaxed. He lolled his head back against the edge of the tub, and stared up at the ceiling with hooded eyes. The steady dripping of the water echoed in the bathroom, like an expansive cave.

There were few occasions, such as this, that he was able to relax. Using his hands, he began to scrub his skin with some of liquid soap kept in heat-blown bottles near the bath. Each wound stung painfully when touched by the viscous fluid but he ignored the throbbing in favor of digging his fingers into his hair to scrub his scalp clean. The lather, he washed away by sinking below the surface of the water. For a few moments he remained submerged watching the bubbles float around his body and the patterns of light swirling about in the water.

A small moment of peace settled over him for a moment. And for an instant, he wished he could stay with such a feeling.

Unable to stay underwater any longer he surfaced and parted the red strands hanging before his eyes, blinking out the blurriness of the room from his eyes. Rune told him a story once, he recalled. His back settled against the basin once more and he slowly ran a hand along his forearm are far off look on his face.

"_There was once an elf-girl who loved the water so dearly she drowned herself to be forever one with it."_

He smiled to himself and gazed down at his rippling reflection, and passed a hand over the smooth surface marring his features into wiggly lines. It was a curious story that he never understood. But, he was able to sympathize with the young sylph. Because at times, he wished it was that easy.

* * *

The clothing he rummaged through gave him little to choose from. Everything was dark, or crimson, and too revealing for his liking. He sorted out an earthy gray cloak from a large chest and something moderately tasteful from a top drawer of a dark dresser. The heavy woolen fabric of the cloak he pinned with a blood-sapphire pin that gleamed evilly in the dimness of the room, as though it had a life of its own. He procured it from a box on one of the side tables that contained various pins, some that sparkled brightly and other that were dull and flecked with black dots.

Food was usually brought to him, but since the Demon Lord had returned, Rath reasoned that he could leave the bedroom freely now to fetch nourishment for himself. Something edible at least, for a Demon's ideas of gourmet food weren't exactly appealing.

A distinct gnawing sensation was beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach and he wetted his dry lips and wandered over to the bedroom door. It was closed and he placed a shaky hand against it, half-expecting it to be bolted shut, but at the mere brush of his finger-tips, the door slowly creaked open, startling him.

He let out a held in breath and covered his head with the hood of the cloak. It was a little oversized, so the fabric hung before his eyes obscuring his vision slightly. It was better like that. The last thing he wanted to do was to be recognized as he walked by any of Nadil's army.

Carefully, as a mouse would peek out its hole for a cat, Rath slowly inched from behind the door. He adjusted his cloak a little to make sure it covered his body and he began stepping softly into the shadowy hallway his shoulder close to the stone wall beside him.

He knew his way around the massive corridors well enough. Noisily, his steps echoed across the damp rafters and he couldn't help but glance behind him every once in a while. Every step fooled him into thinking there was someone trailing behind him.

The first demon he encountered was a large hulking snake-man with a battle-worn helmet and an awkward lumbering gait that seemed as though he had a slight limp. The hallway had become much narrower as Rath had walked and the demon became so close that he could smell its stale reptilian scent. He panicked slightly when he felt the demon's body grow closer and he thrust himself, as discreetly as he could, against the wall to avoid touching it. The demon appeared not to have noticed him and continued on, his steps echoing across the ceiling rafters thickly.

Rath breathed a sigh of relief and watched the large form disappear into the darkness. He bit his lip, while turning to walk in the opposite direction. Demon's used to fear him, but now it was the other way around. How ironic.

He paused when he reached a larger hall, with several demons milling about. Columns of stone extended far up to the high ceiling forming long arches and intricately designed buttresses. There were tables leaning against the surrounding walls to be flipped over in order to eat at night. Rath watched warily as a few demons glanced in his direction but otherwise left him alone. He took a less demon-filled route along the lines of the oak tables, maneuvering around the jutting table legs.

"Lord Nadil's back, I heard."

Rath froze thinking the statement was spoken to him but found instead two demons chatting to each other as he passed. He deftly sought cover behind a wide stone column just within ear shot of the two, pulling the side of his hood to cover more of his face.

"So tha's what all th' ruckus was abou't?" The demon replied scratching his mane of black hair.

The other Demon chuckled, low and hoarse, "You don't seem all that happy."

Rath could imagine the black-haired demon shrugging and then heard it mutter, "Wha' was he doin' gone tha' long 'nway?"

"I heard he was putting down some group of Dragon survivors…" Came the whispered answer.

The Dragon Knight's breath stopped and his eyes widened considerably at the demon's words. Dragons, alive? He felt the floor give way beneath him and he held himself up with the help of the solid rock beside him. It had to be a lie. A rumor. Thoughts buzzed wildly out of control as he considered numerous scenarios but each seemed as impossible as the first. He was absolutely sure that he had been the only survivor.

"Stomped 'em out right, din'nt he though?" The demon growled and Rath shivered.

"Sure. You didn't hear it from me by the way."

It was although someone hand pulled a rug from underneath him. Rath stared foreword unblinkingly as he heard the echoing steps of the demons fade away. There was still a possibility, that he wasn't alone? His shaky hand lifted to his vision. It had to be untrue, the mere thought made him nauseous and he clenched his teeth.

No, he couldn't afford false hope.

Anxiety began to creep into his shoulders and he exhaled unevenly, letting his raised hand fall to his side. He tried to force himself to relax, to tell himself that there was no reason to be flustered over something he wasn't entirely sure of yet but the feeling would not leave him. Everyone in the Dragon Castle had been slain. That he was sure of. Rather, Nadil had seen to it. Yet, what if? What if some Officers had escaped and were hiding in distant parts, avoiding the broad empire that the Demon Lord had created, as best they could? Dragon Officers were not only stationed at the castle. Rath faintly recalled that handfuls were sent to Hermosa for diplomatic reasons before the siege. Could they have survived the attack?

"_You must endure, Rath." _

Was that, was that what Lykouleon was telling him? That pocketfuls of survivors were worth waiting for? That despite a bleak future, hope could still peer over the horizon? A horizon obscured by the black forms of demons? He closed his eyes. This new information needed to be thought over. He forced it to the back of his mind and let out a shaky breath. Priorities first, he had lingered to long in one spot and-

"Hey."

Rath stood quite still, slowly lifting his head to meet the red-eyed gaze of the large demon blocking his path. The coils of fiery hair framing the beast's square jowl and forehead gave him an intimidating appearance. Powerful shoulder muscles flexed and Rath remained rooted to the spot, pinned by the demon's gaze.

"What are you doing, standing around?" The demon barked, grabbing Rath's shoulder in a vice-like grip. Rath yelped at the pain that shot down his arm as the Demon's claws dug through the heavy fabric of the cloak. The hood had fallen and Rath could feel the Demon's hot breath ruffle the hairs on the top of his head. Shit.

"Heh. Look what we have here." The demon sneered, and with a growl shoved Rath against the pillar. The dragon Knight's feet dangled centimeters off the ground and instinctively his hands grasped the Demon's arm that held him to the stone. He gasped at the sudden sting of impact as his back connected with the hard column.

"You're Lord Nadil's little plaything aren't you?" Crowed the demon, unaffected by Rath's attempts the free himself. The iron-grip tightened on Rath's shoulder and the red-eyed demon used his other hand to push up Rath's chin. He cackled when Rath vainly struggled to remove the claw.

"Don't really know what he sees in you." Rath tried to ignore the demon's words and shut his eyes in discomfort as the demon's face neared and humid breath assaulted his nose.

"I suppose you're just a replacement for that Lykouleon's bitch." The demon bared his yellow fangs, pleased with the reaction his drew from Rath.

Anger boiled in Rath's blood and he violently twisted in the demon's grasp. How dare a low-level demon such as this insult the Dragon Queen? Yearning to burn the demon to a hollowed blackened corpse filled Rath completely, but his stores of magic were gone. They had died with the Dragons. Slowly he lowered his arms and he went limp in the demon's grasp. He would only wear himself out unnecessarily. His stay at the Demon Castle had earned him many jeers and mocking but he was able to block it out. He had learned it wasn't worth it. Not when one had only bark and no bite.

"Come on, move around some more Dragon Knight." The Demon growled, squeezing Rath's face painfully, "Don't make me ruin that pretty little face of yours."

Rath could feel the tips of the claws scratching just below his left eye and held in his breath, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Startled Rath's head turned to the direction of the voice and felt his skin crawl as Shydeman approached from a shadowy doorway between two massive tables. His silvery hair gleamed in the dim lighting, and rays of sunlight from the high windows illuminated his face, pale and devoid of any imperfections.

Quick as a flash the demon had released Rath and the Dragon Knight stumbled slightly as he hit the ground. He clutched his shoulder and avoided Shydeman's narrowed visage with furrowed brows. Of all of Nadil's Officers, Shydeman he disliked the most. The Demon had an air of superiority that could be felt like an oppressive weight, and there was never a moment that the high-strung Demon Officer didn't remind Rath of the fall of Draqueen. He ground his teeth when Shydeman spoke haughtily, his lips quirking into a smirk.

"Do you know who _that_ belongs to?"

The large demon jumped, his self-assured expression now changed to one of alarm. He began to wring his clawed hands, seemingly shrinking in size.

"Y-yes. Sir." The Demon croaked, taking a step from Rath as though he was a ticking bomb. Rath felt his face burn and ignoring the pain in his shoulder he clutched it harder to prevent himself from saying anything.

The fire-eyed demon stood for a few moments caught by Shydeman's unwavering gaze and the bolted, tripping over his feet and disappearing down one of the hallways branching from the main hall. Rath turned his head to Shydeman and gritted his teeth as the Demon Officer approached him, his boots clicking on the marble floors.

"Are you an idiot?" Shydeman spat, grabbing Rath's wrist before he could follow the other demon's example and try and escape. Unable to break the Demon's grasp Rath let his gaze fall to the white cloak that garbed the other male's shoulders seemingly everyday.

"Wandering around the Demon Castle like this…you're easy prey, you know that?" The demon growled, searching Rath with silted eyes. His other hand pushed up past the folds of the cloak to run fingertips along the shoulder beneath and Rath panicked at the sudden action, his eyes widening in terror.

Shydeman laughed enigmatically as Rath struggled feebly, his body racked with small tremors. He removed his hand and released Rath with a snort of disgust.

"I wouldn't be foolish enough to touch you." He sneered and he withdrew his white hand back into the white cloak he wore.

"Nadil would not be pleased if you were injured and it was not caused by his hand." The other male caught Rath's wary eyes and curled his lip, signaling Rath to follow him with a short jerk of his head. The cloak billowed dramatically as the Demon walked back to the shadowed doorway and reluctantly Rath followed close behind, keeping his eyes at the hem of the cloak in front of him. A sense of resignation passed over him, there was no disobeying the Demon Officer without punishment and, contrary to what Nadil seemed to think, he was no masochist.

* * *

The Demon Officer led him to the cavernous regions of the kitchens and Rath's nostrils were assaulted with the sharp tang of spices and smoked wood. He had secured the hood over his face once more and tried to not peer around him at the ingredients that adorned the tables the cooks prepared them on. Abruptly, Shydeman stopped in his tracks and the Dragon Knight nearly bumped into the other male's back and swiftly shied back with wide eyes. Shydeman glanced behind him with another unfriendly smile and spoke to one of the demon cooks who was stirring a large pot that emanated a sickly black plume of smoke.

"Fetch something edible for our young friend, would you?" He crooned, and the demon turned to Rath and blinked quickly as though suddenly realizing what he was being asked of. In a manor of seconds he presented a piece of hard bread, a fruit Rath could not recognize and a glass of water.

Shydeman raised a hand to wave away the chef who, in turn, bowed and returned to his work. Rath squirmed as Shydeman's gaze suddenly fell on him and kept his crimson eyes focused on the food, the gnawing sensation in his stomach nearly paining him now. He continued to avert his eyes even when the Demon Officer stood before him, and placed a long nail on his cheek.

"Eat. Nadil wishes you to be healthy enough to be broken." Without emotion, as though he was speaking of the weather.

Rath clenched his fist his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Hmph." Shydeman muttered something tersely, to himself, and removed his finger from Rath's face. The Dragon Knight could almost imagine the look of distaste that was probably lining his features.

"Stay where you're supposed to _stay_. Wandering around the castle will only result in more trouble for me."

He swished his cloak around and clicked away from Rath with a striding walk that reflected the pompousness of his demeanor, yet also revealed the elegance of his movements. It was arguable that some demons, though truly sadistic in nature, were sometimes 'blessed' with unearthly grace to rival that of elves, though they no where near held the sophisticated charm the other race wholly owned.

Rath turned his attention to the food on the table. Nosily, his stomach rumbled and he peeked about him to see if any of the chefs had heard it. They all ignored him, as usual, more concerned with the preparations of feeding the many that joined the demon's army.

Tentatively he reached to the bread and grasped it with both hands to tear off a piece. The exterior was dark and tough but surprisingly warm on the inside and flaky. He devoured it hungrily, wolfing down large pieces without even chewing them. He had to catch his breath after eating the loaf and quickly selected a medium sized fruit, colored a light green color. It was sweet and tasted like apple yet retained an unmistakable tang of lime. This he consumed, core and all, with enormous bites and swallows. The other fruit was a deep red sphere that was slightly smaller than the other fruit, and he shoved it into one of his pockets for later. The water he finished in two or three gulps.

And yet, his stomach still clawed at him for more.

The taste of the wood smoke from his senses caused him to salivate. Hunger, was something he had grown accustomed to. His pride prevented him from begging, or rather, his sense of duty or honor, if anything else. His fingers were still closed around the fruit in his pocket and he fingered it thoughtfully. Thatz would never survive like this. Rath smiled to himself. The scared male's stomach was endless. The other Knight would probably complain endlessly, heck, he'd even try and _steal_ something with his remarkably talented hands. Rath's smile wavered. A sense of guilt had suddenly washed over him and he began to maneuver his way past the rushing cooks and the flames of the oven pits, glowing red-hot with embers, eager to leave the kitchen and seemingly distant memories behind.

Yet, the wood smoke scent lingered around his cloak.

And the Earth Dragon Knight on his mind.

Enduring.

Enduring was turning out to be, quite a task.


	3. Chapter 3

_Black fire showered down from the heavens. The sky burned scarlet and clouds swirled with gray-anger and the carrion birds that circled overhead were plump with the grotesque spoils of the battle. Rath fell to a knee, his body losing the strength to hold the sword he held. He had hacked through seemingly endless droves of demons, yet, they continued their siege as though their numbers hadn't been touched. Like a swarm of unholy bugs they covered the land with deft swiftness. Enveloping the hills and fields leaving naught but dark destruction in their wake. _

_The screams of men and unearthly calls of monsters echoed in the distance of the burning plains. The Dragon Knight rose and, using his sword for support, began to limp in the direction of the Dragon Castle. He had been sent to the Plains of Draqueen to help villagers fight off the part of Nadil's Army that was sent to pillage the area. However, the battle turned out to be more than his forces could handle, The demon's numbers outnumbered his own, destroying, no, slaughtering the Dragon troops with ruthless efficiently. Now, the only thing that remained in his mind was to return to the Castle. _

_The near-black demon-blood that splattered his tunic dripped thickly onto the muddy ground, coagulating into a slippery obstacle for the tired knight._

_Every now again he had to wipe away the curtain of red that fell into his eyes; his forehead had been cut, and the wound continued to bleed profusely despite it being acquired so long ago. _

_This and his ever mounting exhaustion caused each step to suck the power from his legs. He had never felt so exhausted in his life. Each step was like that of a step uphill a sheer cliff. _

_The tall silhouette of the Castle loomed over the horizon, blackened by the shadow of clouds overhead and with a thrill of fear Rath noticed tall spires of flames swirling in arches enveloping the towers and roof. _

_It couldn't be. _

_No… _

_Ignoring the pain that shot up his leg, he began to jog awkwardly, stumbling over outstretched arms and legs that jutted at him from the bodies that lay sprawled across the battlefield. _

_His breath became ragged by the time the Castle came into full view and his eyes widened in horror. _

_The bodies of Dragon Fighters and humans lined the Castle grounds, and all that was left of the Castle Garden's abundant brush and trees were blacked stumps and ash. _

_Rath's clenched fist shook at his side as his gaze traveled a long the sight of the devastation. Demon's bodies lay pinned to the ground with spears and the dirt was colored red with blood. _

_While it was true he felt no particular attachment to the Castle's beauty. He felt the despair over the loss of the sheer prominence the Castle endowed to the scenery around it. _

_When he had left, the castle was still standing unaffected by the war. But now, the blackened walls and broken gates and bodies and fire transformed it into a bleak battleground._

_The dying keen of a beast suddenly slashed through the smoky air and Rath wipped his head around in time to see the large slivery blue form of the Water Dragon hit the ground, a cloud of ash bursting forth around it._

_Its large head weaved around and, with blood spilling from its maw in bucketfuls, its icy eyes narrowed in pain and rage. _

"_Rune!" Rath cried, stumbling and running to the dragon that turned to face him. Its lips curled back into a snarl. Rath stopped in his tracks before the Dragon, it growled and its hackles rose, daring him to come closer. _

_It was blind with agony, which, Rath both realized and noted, was most likely caused by a large gash running across the it's side, and a spear sticking out from its hindquarters bearing the seal of Nadil's Army. Whoever had gotten close enough to deliver such injuries were most likely dead by now._

_A Dragon was as terrible in its rage as it could be gracious in its kindness._

"_Water, it's me. Rath..." _

_The Fire Knight fell to his knees, flinching as the sharp rocks tore through the fabric around his skin. _

_For nearly a minute, although it seemed longer to Rath, the Dragon's eyes pierced Rath's own, as though the beast was searching his soul. At once, its snarls ceased and muscles loosened. _

_The Dragon's snarls softened and its legs buckled beneath it and it fell, boneless, to its side, its broken wings flapping uselessly around it. _

_Rath rushed from his spot on the ground to the great beast's side, his sword transforming back into a bell and falling to the ground with a distinct clear ring. _

_He hesitantly placed two gloved hands on the Dragon's neck, and was immediately soaked with the Dragon's thick blood. Its fur retained its pale blue color on marred by splotches of red where the blood pooled._

"_W-water, Dragon." Rath stammered and the Dragon weakly moaned, fixing Rath with a solemn stare, and with a dying cry it's head fell back against the ground, its cerulean eyes empty. _

_Rath grit his teeth and his hands ran through the bloody mane along the Dragon's neck. For such a creature to die, sent shivers up his spine. Dragons were the symbol of power, and beauty and to see one perish was, unnerving, to say the least. _

_Rath jolted suddenly when a thought crossed his mind. _

_Rune. _

_A wet cough caused Rath to jump and from the corner of his eye he saw a form climb out from underneath the canopy of the Water Dragon's heavy wing. _

_Blond hair splayed around the figure's head shielding his face from view and Rath dashed over to the fallen body, fear lacing his frayed nerves. _

"_Rune!" Rath whispered helping the other knight up. _

_The Water Knight's fingers closed around the hem of Rath's sleeve and he leaned his whole weight on Rath's shoulder, pulling the other male into an awkward embrace. He started to whisper something but Rath could barely hear him over the roar of flames and shouts of battle. _

"_Rune, what-", He began and gasped as Rune roughly pulled him closer, the front of his tunic was steadily covered in warm copper the nearer Rune came. _

"_L-L…Lord… Lykouleon." The blond murmured, coughing up some dark blood and shuddering._

"_No, save your strength." Rath cradled Rune's head gently, his eyes burning as Rune smiled weakly up at him, his tangles of golden hair framing his face. _

_A shaking bloody hand reached up to Rath's cheek and the Knight of Fire furrowed his eyebrows as Rune's electric blue eyes softened and then closed; the smile still on his visage._

"_Leave me…with Water, please, Rath." Rune whispered faintly. Rath clenched his teeth and sobbed dryly helping the dying Knight to the motionless form of the Dragon. _

_Rune's face, despite the blood and ash, turned almost serene as his cheek pressed against the fur of his Dragon. _

"_Rune." Rath whispered, and Rune's hands roamed over the thick muscle, and gleaming scales. _

"_It's alright…it's…" Rune murmured, and abruptly grew still as he trailed off, his mouth slightly parted. _

_Silence. _

"_Rune?" Rath cried shaking the suddenly still form of his friend. There was no way, no way Rune could be…he shivered at the thought. No. He buried his face into Rune's hair his shoulders shaking in despair. _

_God no. God no. _

_A shrill shout caused Rath to jump and he swiveled his head around in time to see a sneering cat-demon lift its blade high above his head. Rath couldn't react in time and instead he held Rune's body close to him, and squeezed his eyes shut. _

_He was waiting for the sting of metal when the demon suddenly yelped and fell into a crack that had formed in the ground before him. Rath's arms were still wrapped around Rune protectively and he blinked when the Earth Dragon touched down, kicking up dirt and dust it's belly rumbling with growls. _

"_Rath!" Thatz yelled, hopping off his Dragon's shoulder and jogging to friend. _

_A rush of happiness washed over Rath as he saw the familiar face of his fellow Knight and his voice suddenly hitched in his throat when he tried to speak. _

_But, Rune. _

_Thatz's expression melded to one of horror when he saw Rune's still form in Rath's embrace and he fell to his knees in front of Rath, his fingers digging into the dirt around him._

"_Rune, he isn't-?" _

_Rath shook his head slowly clutching Rune's shoulder tightly and whatever joy he felt earlier was drowned in the pain that suddenly filled Thatz's eyes. _

_Normally, Thatz was a strong person, as his element was, he was always hard to piss off and did not cry easily, but now, as Rath watched Thatz's expression shift from guilt to rage and sadness, tears rolling off the other's cheeks, mixing with the dry earth below, he knew the other male would never be the same again. _

_Nothing would._

* * *

The sight of pillows came as a slight surprise to Rath. He didn't recall reaching a bed the other day. With a groan he lifted himself up from the rumpled sheets and gazed around him with furrowed brows. The familiar curve of the curtains focused into view, followed by the lacquered dresser and the rest of the archaic furniture. It was obvious he was back in Nadil's quarters.

Fearfully, he turned around, half expecting the Demon Lord to be gazing down at him with his malicious sneer but was instead met with the dreary wallpaper. The terror took a while to subside, and he swallowed drawing his knees closer to himself. He was still clothed, which gave him remarkable relief but the tremors were hard to ebb from his body.

He ran a shaky hand through his red locks and closed his eyes briefly and opened them when he felt a lump in his pocket. Curious he drew forth the deep red fruit that he had received the other day, and he held it up to his line of vision with some interest. Maybe he had wandered to the bedroom without thinking about it. Placing the fruit on the side table, he edged over the side of the bed cautiously and stood.

There was no clock in the bedroom, so Rath could not determine the time, but by the look of the shadow the sunlight was casting it was probably late morning by now.

He paused when he reached the middle of the room. There, was the mirror that had been broken, only now, the empty frame and the glass on the floor had been replaced with a new gleaming one.

It was the same size, but the design was different in that it was more rounded. It was artfully done, doubtless from one of the vast stores of items Nadil had attained from is conquest of Draqueen.

As though he was approaching something that would suddenly burst into flames he stretched out his hand to the glass and pressed his fingertips to the cool surface. Following his outstretched hand, he closed the distance between he and the mirror, and his reflection gazed at him with morbid curiosity.

Some human queen or princess had most likely set themselves in front of it, looking at their image in the mirrors clear pool for hours at a time. Perhaps some human king or prince had admired their prowess or looks before it.

His crimson eyes narrowed; his reflection gave him no pleasure or pain to look at. The fingers of his hand the rested against the mirror fell to his side and he looked to the left at the bookshelves that lined the other side of the room near the door.

The princess, prince, king or queen who owned this was most certainly dead now.

There was something else new to the room Rath had not seen before. A bouquet of reeds, green and upright piped his interest. He typically never saw any green around the castle. They rested on of the shelves away from the books. There was something about the plant the reminded Rath of something, but he could not quite put his finger on it. Perhaps he had seen it somewhere in Fiori or the lush landscape of Mount Emphaza.

"Lord Nadil requests your presence."

Rath in mid-step, paused, turning from the vase of reeds, and faced the door with wary eyes.

Shyrendora stood with her chin lifted, curved lips turned down to a scowl. Rath faced her fully and met her glare evenly. He knew she did not hold any special contempt for him. In fact, Shyrendora hated just about everyone besides Nadil, and that included even her own brother. Though they shared nearly the same facial characteristics, Rath noticed Shyrendora had an entirely feminine version of Shydeman's chin and nose. In fact, her personality entirely opposite in her personality. Quick to anger, impatient, and brazen.

She could be considered beautiful, save for her merciless attitude and lust for cruelty.

"Do not keep him waiting."

Rath inclined his head to show that he understood but Shyrendora remained rooted to her spot. A few strands of silver shifted in front of her face and she lifted a delicate hand to brush it from her eyes.

"Lord Nadil has asked me to accompany you." She said unemotionally.

"Why?" Rath questioned and was met with no answer.

_Of course._

He closed his eyes and smiled ruefully to himself. He should've known better. The demon-woman was fiercely loyal to her Lord.

To hell and back they say.

* * *

Their steps became muffled to his ears as Shyrendora lead him to the throne room. He had been to that awful place only twice since he was brought to the demon castle. It was a lavish place from what he could remember, a place where Nadil met with generals, and discussed things with his closely knight group of advisors, but it held dark memories for the Dragon Knight. He clenched his fists behind his black cloak, his fingers biting into the flesh of his palm.

_You belong to Nadil now, Dragon Knight._

They reached the throne room faster than he thought they would and Shyrendora turned to him with a unreadable look and paused before him to open the door. Rath followed her tendrils of silvery hair and kept his eyes lowered to the marble floor beneath his feet, unsure if he had the strength to look up.

"My Lord." She drawled and bowed, a sweeping gesture made with her arm made before her.

Rath hesitantly raised his gaze from behind Shyrendora's sharp shoulder and felt fear suddenly shoot through his body like an electric shock. Nadil's violet eyes pierced through his own directly, pinning him down where he stood. He suddenly felt vulnerable beneath the Demon Lord's gaze, as though the other male was tearing off his clothes and hungrily watching the younger male squirm in discomfort.

It felt as though he couldn't breathe, as though, the wind was knocked out of him. As though he were falling into darkness, blinded, his senses blocked. There were icy hands on his bare back, tearing across his skin and stoking with the awful accuracy and pain he had come to fear and arch under; revealing his vulnerability and ripping from him his sanity that he had, so fruitlessly, tried to preserve.

He found himself back in the throne room, lost in the tempest swirls of Nadil's eyes, fear lacing through him and his breath haggardly and painful.

Nadil lifted a hand and waved Shyrendora out, his eyes never leaving Rath's. She obeyed dutifully, bowing low once more and backed out of the room.

Rath could feel her eyes bore into the back of his head, and, yet, they lacked malice.

His trembling hand rose to clutch the fabric of his cloak over his chest. His heart was beginning to thud painfully fast against his chest and he clenched his teeth when he heard the door slam shut ominously behind him, leaving him alone with the Demon Lord.

Even her presence was more preferable than Nadil's, and without her there, Rath felt very much alone and very much at the mercy of Nadil.

"Arinas, Draqoon, Memphis, Kuulta, Hermosa, Glaciosa, Hyuray."

Rath jerked his head up to the sound of Nadil's low whisper and saw that the Demon Lord turned from him, his eyes instead focused on a large sepia map next to his throne. Rath's eyes followed suit and saw the flags of Nadil's army litter each large landmass that he had named.

The Dragon Knight narrowed his eyes when he noticed a red flag, larger than the rest, where the Dragon Castle had been.

"Ever since I became the Demon Lord, I've long desired the world in my grasp." Nadil murmured, though his voice still echoed across the cavernous room. His gaze once again fell to Rath and he rested his chin on his fingers, which he laced together.

The Knight of Fire could feel the other male's eyes on him but refused to look away from the map.

"Have you ever felt such a thing, Rath?" Nadil crooned taking, from beside his throne, a hand-blown wine-glass filled with red liquid.

Rath remained silent, though he began to tremble ever so slightly.

Nadil chuckled, swirling the wine in his cup and looking down at the Dragon Knight as if he were a bug, struggling to move after it had been partially crushed.

"You stay silent." He placed the cup to his lips, peering at Rath from the rim of his glass.

"…"

"Don't tell me you've never desired something so badly that not even food or drink could assuage you?"

"…"

The glass clinked when it was rested against the table beside the Demon Lord and he once again interlaced his fingers together.

Rath clenched his jaw and tried to subdue his shivering unsuccessfully. Why was he so afraid? It made him furious with himself. To think that, he would be reduced to _this_ under Nadil's gaze. So weak, and fear-stricken. He bit his quivering lower lip and tried to dismiss his anger, and his humiliation.

"Come." Nadil wagged a finger lazily, his lips quirking, ever so slightly.

The Dragon Knight jerked his head up and finally met Nadil's gaze. The Demon Lord's hands rested on the arms of his throne and watched him with an indecipherable expression.

Hesitantly, he took a step forward. Then another. It was painfully degrading to obey Nadil's order but it would be even more painful if he didn't. He wasn't looking for any trouble, nor did he want to give Nadil any reason to dispose of him. Heavier and heavier, his steps seemed weighted as he neared the throne and its inhabitant. He had made a promise, to Lykouleon.

This he thought of this as he finally stood before Nadil, scarlet bangs shadowing his eyes. Nadil patted his knee softly mentioning for Rath to sit, and Rath remained standing for a moment, battling his fear and unwillingness to comply.

"Don't be afraid," Nadil spoke softly, his voice held a mocking edge, "I just want to talk."

Placing two hands on the arms of the chair Rath began to move forward and yelped when Nadil's arms grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. His nose connected, hard, with the Demon Lord's shoulder and his hands flew to the appendage, his eyes watering.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Nadil sneered and Rath tried to pull away in terror only to have Nadil tighten his grip. He was straddling the Demon Lord's knee and felt sickened being so close to the other male like this.

Gently, Nadil's hand rose from its spot on Rath's hip and stroked Rath's trembling bottom lip. His lavender eyes narrowed and something stirred in them that Rath knew all to well, and was terrified of. He shut his eyes and squirmed uselessly, unable to stop the shudders when Nadil's fingers held his head firmly in place.

"Shydeman mentioned something to me the other day." Nadil whispered, his mouth near Rath's ear, washing warm breath across it and causing Rath to twitch.

It was silent for a moment, and Rath dreaded what he was going to say next. Whatever Shydeman decided to mention it certainly wasn't in the Dragon Knights favor.

"He told me, that you were wandering around the castle, yesterday, without permission."

Rath's eyes widened.

"Do you know why I keep you alive, Rath?"

The Dragon Knight shivered uncontrollably looking up at Nadil's dark visage with guarded eyes.

"Well?" Nadil's mouth pressed to the side of Rath's face and left a soft lingering kiss.

Mind racing, Rath shook his head and gave a sharp intake of breath as Nadil's other hand traced a line up from his tailbone to his shoulder blades.

"It's to remind me..." He said slowly, his eyes laughing at Rath's discomfort.

Rath waited and he found himself clutching the fabric of Nadil's shirt.

"…of the fall of Draqueen."

The Dragon Knight shook slightly, his crimson eyes wide and looked down at Nadil's chest with shock. That was it? His fingers curled into the material of Nadil's shirt and his eyes burned, Nadil's front blurring in his vision. He was just there to remind the Demon Lord of his victory over the Dragon Lord?

"Deem yourself lucky." Nadil murmured, "I could've easily had you tortured to death, like your friends."

Rath squeezed his eyes shut as images flashed through his mind. Images of entrails, flesh rend from bone, blood covered walls. The acrid smell of burning skin. He placed a hand over his mouth, gagging, nausea turning his stomach.

"Shh." Nadil's hand caressed Rath's head as though he were caressing a favored pet, "I wouldn't even consider it now." He said almost inaudibly.

The room seemed suddenly sinister, and Rath felt a horrible sensation of being trapped in the Demon Lord's arms, vulnerable to injury or pain. What, after all, were promises from a demon? Let alone, the Demon Lord, who was infamous, for his treachery and terrible bloodlust? He shivered faintly.

"You're also a rather excellent fuck," Nadil leered near Rath's ear, giving it a single slow lick.

Rath flinched and he shuddered as Nadil's hands roamed down his back and sides and he struggled to keep the gasps and yelps stifled and repulsion from creeping across his face.

"There is another matter I wish to speak with you." Nadil said, continuing his actions and allowing his fangs graze Rath's cheek.

What else could he possibly want to talk about?

"Tomorrow, I will meet with my generals for a, ah, sort of celebration." Nadil hummed.

The Dragon Knight furrowed his brows and tried to shift through the muddled thoughts in his head for the reason Nadil had to have mentioned this to him.

"I have completed my goal, since my departure." His face turned momentarily from Rath's to behold the large map to his side.

Rath felt sudden dread overtake him. All of the free lands, from the coldest parts of Glaciosa and the farthest lands of Arnias were under the Demon Lord's control. The idea of a Dragon resistance hiding out somewhere now seemed nearly impossible. With Nadil's iron hold over the population of Dusis and his grip over the scattered lands, hope seemed but a futile ideal.

"In saying so, I'd be quite thrilled if you attended the occasion. "

"…"

"It wouldn't be the same without you, _Rath_." Nadil murmured into the crook of the shivering Knight's neck.

Rath's throat tightened.

There was nothing he could think of to answer back.

* * *

It was then that Shyrendora returned to retrieve him and escort him back to Nadil's bedroom, and he found himself in front of the mirror once more. His reflection stared back with a certain air of wretchedness and with a hand he traced the outline of his face, and mulled over the information he had received.

For some reason, staring long enough, he coulde've sworn he saw Lykouleon's sad countenance, and azure eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_He had been in this place before._

_Water dripped from the stalagmites hanging from the dimpled cave ceiling, and landed in tiny clear puddles echoing across the cavernous surroundings. He was almost certain, that he had seen the many rock formations that littered the cave floor before. The heavy smell of damp rock mixed with the sharp scent of limestone was so very familiar to his nose. But, the name of his location escaped him like the old lyrics of a childhood nursery rhyme._

_He never had before such a case of De ja'vu._

"_**Hello**__?" Rath called out hesitantly, his voice reverberating back and forth against the cave walls. The echoes faded to silence and the Dragon Knight strained his ears to pick up any response. Though, he was only half expecting it. _

_Why did he think he'd get an answer?_

"_**Greetings, Lord Rath**__."_

_Rath's eyebrows furrowed at the soft voice that whispered from the darkness. He could only see so far into the inky recesses. It sounded so young, child-like almost, and by the tone, was female. _

"_**Who's there**__?" He called uncertainly. His limited sight made the muscles tense in his body. It felt as though an attack was imminent at any moment, ready to cause him injury from the shadows. The constant dripping of the water continued, the only sound in the dark cave; until the voice echoed once more._

"_**Of course, you do not know; we have not yet fully made acquaintance**__."_

_Rath's eyes widened as a figure suddenly emerged from the darkness clothed in a white cloak. It was almost as if a soft glow surrounded her, causing her to stand out from her dark surroundings. Her long hair curled down the front of the cloak and the down the back in delicate ringlets. It was colored a pale shade of cherry and faded darker further down the strands. Her forehead was adorned with a decorative jewel piece like a tiara and her large round eyes gazed at him sadly._

_Was he, dreaming?_

_She smiled a tiny smile and closed her eyes slowly, lowering her head slight in a slight bow before raising to meet Rath's confused gaze once more._

"_**Greetings, Lord Rath**__," She spoke softly, "__**I am the Heaven's Star Princess**__."_

_The Dragon Knight stood dumbfounded. The Heaven's Star Princess? He had never heard of her before. She stood a couple of feet from him, but from where he was, he could see she was quite beautiful, though it was only marred by the miserable expression in her eyes._

"_**Where…am I**__?" Rath suddenly asked without thinking. There was something familiar about the girl who called herself the "Star Princess." Like, he had seen her for a brief moment, or felt her presence, but never spoke openly to her. The uncanny feeling made him shiver and he found himself weary of her presence._

_The Star Princess wavered for a moment before speaking in a low voice, "__**We are nowhere and we are somewhere**__."_

_Rath clenched his teeth. What kind of answer was that? His fingernails dug into the palm of his hand in his frustration. The cloaked girl recoiled as though she had been slapped and she stumbled a little, holding her chest, her eyes shut tightly. _

"_**Please, before you become angry, let me explain…Lord Rath**__." She whispered, although her voice was cracked, almost as if she were on the verge of tears._

_The Dragon Knight furrowed his brows. He didn't say anything and yet she acted as though he had shouted at her. Whatever anger he felt had quickly washed away to a sort of resigned calm._

"_**You asked of your location**__." The Star Princess murmured, averting her eyes from Rath's in favor of a rock at her feet. _

_Rath nodded and watched as she bent to pick it up, her long sleeves shielding her hands from view. She rose slowly, examining it with sad eyes._

"_**This place is not apart of the reality you know, yet not quite entirely a separate world**__."_

"_**I don't understand**__," Rath said slowly. A place that was real but wasn't?_

_The princess turned to the side and stepped silently to the darkest part of the cave and tossed the rock with both hands into the blackness. Rath waited for the sound of the rock clattering onto the ground and echoing back to him, but it never came. He found the Star Princess gazing at him with a sad smile and he met her stare with questioning eyes._

"_**The rock made no sound because this cave's image does not stretch as far as where as it was thrown. You see, Lord Rath, this cave is the product of your subconscious. You've been here, yet you do not remember, yes?"**_

_Rath jumped a little at the sudden question directed to him. He nodded slowly, unsure of where she was going._

"_**Your mind does not register being here, but your subconscious does**__." _

"_**So, where I am right now, is…an actual place in Dusis**__?" Rath asked, searching the Star Princesses face for any clues._

_Her eyes lowered for a moment and she responded with a quiet voice, "__**That is where things get difficult.**__"_

"_**You could say this is a cave in Dusis, however, you are not entirely here. Your subconscious has taken the image of this cave that it remembers, and has created this place**__."_

_Rath hesitated for a moment, and then replied in a strained voice, "__**So, this is all in my head?"**_

_Had he actually believed he escaped Nadil's clutches?_

_The Star Princess's jewel-like eyes softened, "__**Yes and no. It is difficult to explain where exactly you are at this moment.**__"_

_The Dragon Knight looked at his hand, the hand he had clenched tightly, and saw the half-moon indentations made by his nails. That was real enough. It couldn't be a dream. He had never had one so coherent and organized. He glanced at the Star Princess. Could she just be apart of his subconscious as well?_

"_**Are you…real, Star Princess**__?" Rath asked his question aloud._

"_**Yes. You do not remember, but we have met before, Lord Rath**__." She whispered, her round eyes seemed glassy with unshed tears. _

"_**But how? If everything here isn't apart of reality, how do I know your actually here and not just something I made up**__?" He pressed._

"_**As I said before, your subconscious remembers being here. It was this place that we first met, though under unfortunate circumstances, and therefore, you know me without actually knowing me**__." _

_She hesitated for a moment and then continued, "__**I have the ability to visit one's subconscious state, and it is under my jurisdiction as Star Princess that I am able to do so**__. __**You, Rath, are able to create something like this place you are currently in."**_

_Star Princesses. Subconscious states. Rath grew more and more puzzled as he was fed more information. If the Star Princess was so powerful and omnificent, why hadn't Lykouleon or Nadil ever mentioned her? If she could do such things, would he not have read about her in the vast library of the Dragon Castle that held the oldest texts from since the beginning of the Dragons? _

"_**Who are you**__?" Rath whispered lowly._

_The Princess did not answer immediately, and when she did, did not answer his question._

"_**You are suffering Rath. Every day I feel it, to the bones beneath my flesh. Your agony, I sense miles away, always fresh, and always painful**__." She trembled, her sleeves rising to stop the flow of tears that suddenly began to bubble down her cheeks. _

_Rath swallowed dryly, observing her sudden irreconcilable pain with dismay. _

"_**Yet, it is not only you, though your cry is the most wretched of them all. Dusis screams with the horrors that have taken residence upon her. I feel**__," She choked, covering her face entirely, "__**the torture, the distress of all living things that exist. Their misery is reverberated tenfold to my heart, which I fear cannot take much more**__."_

_As if to suddenly ring true to her claim she collapsed with her hand above her heart, her nails digging into the fabric of her cloak. _

_Rath made as if to help her but she lifted a shaking hand, her watery eyes upon him once more._

"_**Please, Lord Rath, keep your distance. Your emotions come in such a rush, and it is nearly unbearabl**__e __**for me**__." She stammered._

_He gazed amazed at her as she took a breath and rose gracefully, regaining her composure in moments. Truly, if she was a Princess as she said, regal blood granted her the elegance of any high born woman. Whoever she was most betrothed to most certainly would be a happy prince. _

"_**Lord Rath. Though these things I've told you are much, and so little explained, I hope you will trust my words, however few and vague**__." _

_What choice had he? He could still be dreaming for all he knew. Or then again, an illusion set up by Nadil to drive him further into desolation. Yet, he lowered his eyes to the hem of the Star Princess's cloak, something about the girl's eyes, her tiny voice perhaps, or her aura, made him accept what she was telling him, willingly. This was saying something, for during his time at the Demon Castle that particular feeling had been crushed many times over. _

"_**This is your sanctuary**__," She murmured after a long silent pause, and lifted a sleeve to mention around her, "__**The only place in which Nadil cannot reach you**__."_

_Rath's voice replied tensely, "__**You're so sure**__?"_

_The Star Princess closed her eyes and opened them, the light cherry depths suddenly filled with so much love and kindness, such an alien emotion he hadn't seen in so long, that Rath had to look away, his heart tightening painfully. _

_The look, reminded him of…_

"_**Dear Rath, Child of Light and Darkness. You have suffered for so long with naught a stray light to guide you**__." Suddenly, she began to fade into the darkness, as though ripples of the shadows were shielding her from his view. _

"_**W-wait**__!" Rath cried reaching a hand forward. No. Don't leave me, alone, he thought frantically, already used to the girl's presence. He knew he was making a mistake in doing so; it would only end badly for him._

_His stomach dropped suddenly when the ground suddenly disappeared beneath his feet. Falling silently into the darkness, his hand still outstretched, he could catch a glimpse of the Star Princess and her child-like smile, a single pearly tear vanishing into the black._

_A quiet voice echoed in his head as his vision was slowly darkening, and a sense of weariness enveloped him as he sank further into the depths of the shadows._

"_**You are not alone Lord Rath**__."_

With a startled gasp Rath awoke curled up in front of the large mirror in Nadil's bedroom. It felt as though he had been running for miles without stopping; his skin shined with cold sweat. He rose somewhat, and placed a shivering hand on his forehead. The fingers were cold against the warmth of his skin. He could remember everything like it had happened only a few moments ago. But had it? A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

The Star Princess; what she was wearing, her hair color, the rock formations and talks of subconscious remembrance; he could remember everything in absolute detail.

_You are not alone Lord Rath._

He stood shakily, using the mirror for support.

What did she mean by that?

What did any of that mean?

Flickering candles covered the side tables and bookshelves and casted long shadows across the walls and floor. He narrowed his eyes; night must've crept up on him while he drifted off. Running a tired hand though his hair he stepped lightly to the window and pulled the curtain to the side. As bleak as Kainaldia looked bathed in dim sunlight, it looked positively chilling at night, the sea of the dead billowing around the castle in an unsettlingly wispy cloud.

Sharp knocking startled him and he shivered when he heard Shydeman's bored voice call from behind the thick wood.

"Taking your sweet time are you, Dragon Knight?" He questioned and Rath felt irritation bubble up inside of him.

Just what he needed.

Tonight was the "celebration" Nadil had wanted him to attend. He had dreaded every second closer to the day, and it made his skin crawl merely thinking about it. Unconsciously his fingers clenched the fabric of his buttoned shirt just above his shoulder; a nervous action. He had hoped he would be forgotten and the Demon Lord's offer left to the dust, but fate, dealt him an unpleasant hand that night.

Another sharp knock made him clench his teeth and he pressed his back against the wall behind him when the door was wrenched open, Shydeman's willowy form in the doorway. The Dragon Knight faintly noticed the broken lock mechanism of the door, and garnered quickly that the demon wasn't in a pleasant mood.

A sharp glare made him cringe and he looked away, unwilling to meet the silver-haired demon's eyes.

"Nadil isn't one to be kept waiting." He murmured with a purr that Rath had come to despise. It held contempt and a waver to it, lingering on the brink of intense hatred. He felt his stomach lurch when the Demon Officer chuckled unkindly.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned with a nasty smile, taking a step towards Rath.

_All the time_. Rath thought to answer and stood his ground as Shydeman approached him. His gaze drifted to the straps on either side of the demon's boots, which hung loosely on each heel.

A hand lifted his chin gently and, even as his face was turned forward, he kept his eyes averted, trying to maintain a look of indifference. In reality, his heart thudded painfully against his chest, and every part of his body screamed a primal instinct at him to run away. He caught a whiff of the clean scent of the Demon Officer's flesh; contrary to what many people thought, demons in fact did take baths, at least, the higher ranking ones did.

Crimson eyes closed when Shydeman's thumb and forefinger tightened their grip on his chin.

"Not that I care," The silver demon whispered casually, and Rath felt a surge of panic when he felt long strands of hair on his cheek.

"No, in fact," He spoke carefully, as though testing each word, "If I ever had my way with you, you'd be writhing in agony, begging for death, every single day."

_Agony._ Rath thought listlessly, he felt suddenly quite light-headed and his knees weakened at the malice Shydeman spat. _Am I not in enough agony already?_

"The only difference would be," His lips met Rath's ear and the Dragon Knight shivered as he felt them curve into a sinister smile, "That I would grant your wish the minute you began asking."

Somewhere In his head, Rath thought that would be a more merciful situation than what he lived in now.

Tempted, he wondered if Shydeman could just do it, then and there. He felt himself shiver with the indifference his mind seemed to regard the idea with, and how easy it would be to open the pumping arteries of dark blood beneath his skin.

No.

He forced the thoughts back with fury and disgust. A Dragon Knight, accepting death so easily, so willingly?

He shamed all who died that day by thinking so.

The visitation, or dream, or whatever it was, with the Heaven's Star Princess had changed him somehow.

He couldn't decide if it was hope, no, he'd given up on that a long time ago. But it was something close, something that gave him something to live for, a strength he thought crushed long ago.

The Dragon Lord's plea rang clear in his mind once more.

His eyes opened and he met Shydeman's narrowed eyes, his beating heart he forced calm.

Perhaps it was this that Shydeman noticed, because the smile faded from his lips, and he observed Rath coolly. He removed his hand and held Rath's burning gaze for a few moments before turning a way with a casual sneer.

"You're a fool, Dragon Knight." He said this without explaining what he meant and Rath cautiously watched as the silver-demon stepped out of the bedroom, a single hand resting on the doorframe.

He paused and Rath waited with held breath, the Dragon Knight's fingers curled into fists.

"Be ready in five minutes. I don't want to have to drag your stinking carcass out of here."

He left without another word, leaving Rath alone in the empty bedroom.

With a shudder Rath fell to his knees and combed a shaking hand through his hair. His crimson eyes filled with relief. If he hadn't known any better, he'd say Shydeman had half a mind cut him down where he had stood. He shivered at the thick feeling of blood-lust that seemed to have emanated from the demon's body. It lingered like an oppressive haze.

Had he been that close to death?

Another thing became apparent. The moment Nadil tired of him, he realized, he would be at Shydeman's complete mercy, which most likely was not going to be for long time. That sudden thought made him shudder. If this was so, how long did he have? He could try his hardest to endure through each day in this godforsaken place, but he had no control over his death anymore.

Try as he may, his hands failed to hold in his future. Like a handful of sand, grains slipped through his fingers.

Crimson eyes looked up at the slightly ajar door with an expression of trepidation. There was no way he was going to try and curry favor with the Demon King.

The very idea, at the least, made him nauseated.

Clinging to the curtains for support he raised himself from his kneeling position and made his way to the bathroom. After being to close to the high-ranking officer, he felt like he needed to scrub himself with soap and scalding water. Rath could still feel the sly smile against his ear, and the fingers around his chin, linger, long after both were gone.

Frankly, it made him feel dirty

Rath had been to many parties in the Dragon Castle. The events often took days to prepare for and all the maidservants suddenly became quite irritable at this time; so much so that, even the impassive Thethus had the right mind to stay out of their way. When the occasion happened, there were few words to describe the festivity that was produced. Usually these were Birthday celebrations, or a Dragon Fighter's promotion. But they were always large, always colorful and bright. He never liked them.

He could never sit through the whole event. Not even any of his birthday celebrations. One way or another he'd find himself wandering the marble halls of the castle, listening to the laughter and music echo well into night. He preferred his space, and the parties could get pretty rambunctious. Rune often left right after he did, that is, unless the Dragon Lord would specifically request his presence throughout the entire thing. Rath wasn't that loyal or obedient, sadly.

But. This was not like any of the parties he had been to.

The lower-level demons were feasting somewhere down in the dungeons, forbidden to attend the occasion. Crowding the entire space where cloaked youkai generals and officers and even human bureaucrats who had submitted to Nadil's Army. Rath recognized a few who had previously been allied with the Dragon Castle. They had most likely allied with Nadil once they found out the Dragon Lord had been murdered. Rath clutched his glass tightly to himself as two bearded officials passed him, shooting dark looks at him with heavy brows.

Kai-stern would always complain about missions to meet with such people. Silver-tongued, he recalled the pale-haired man spat out while giving his report to a bemused Lykouleon.

He had chosen something to wear that was inconspicuous and had quickly blended in with the stony walls surrounding the large room. Few bothered him, or cared to. He was nobody to them and that suited him just fine, he wasn't vying for any attention. He sat next to the buffet table, trying to remain that way.

Needless to say, edible food was being served which was a godsend.

Yet, the atmosphere was unlike that of any parties he had ever attended. There was no laughter, No spoony coupling. No one seemed drunk. It was solemn, like a funeral. The Dragon Knight wasn't one to enjoy these kinds of things, but, even the youkai generals appeared as if they wanted to crawl under rocks and die. He almost wanted to laugh at their tight-lipped expressions.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a sandwich dangling before his face. With confused eyes he looked up to find the cheerful expression of the corpse collector Saable peering down at him.

"You must be relieved that they're serving normal food here. " The corpse collector said, baring his teeth. Strands of lime green hair shifted in front of his eyes as he leaned down.

Rath granted the demon a sneer. Saable was another demon he could stand being around. He was a demon whose life was closely tied with Nadil having received the Demon Lord's power. This resulted in Saable's intense dislike for all of his generals, especially Shydeman and Shyrendora and the fire demon Fedelta. They weren't exactly in the same boat but both of them didn't want to be there. Rath's eyes wavered to the straps on the other male's wrists and ankles before flickering back to the demon's happy smile. He, perhaps, was more physically trapped than Rath was. Saable was also the most energetic of all demons he had encountered, well, at least one that smiled the most.

"Are enjoying yourself, Dragon Knight?" Saable questioned, casting the sandwich aside disinterestedly as Rath showed no movement to take it from him. A couple demons glared at his back when the offending thing landed at their feet.

"You seem to be." Rath answered lowly as the demon, unwelcomed, took a seat beside him his arms draped over the back of the chair.

"Fuck no." Saable examined his nails, crossing his legs and swinging one of his legs back and forth, "If you haven't noticed, everyone here as a fucking stick shoved up their ass."

The Dragon Knight paid no mind to Saable's dialogue and instead watched as some human generals whispered quietly with each other, looking quite animated in their argument. He took a sip of water from his glass and peered over the rim with narrowed eyes. Perhaps they were feeling like backing out of their arrangement with the Demon Lord. Now it was too late, if they didn't want the remaining population of humans decimated they'd have to obey the Lord they had sworn themselves under so readily.

"Hey, are you sure you aren't a demon?"

Rath swiveled his head around to Saable with a furrowed brow, "What?"

The corpse collected raised his hands up in a defensive posture and gave Rath a wavering smile, "I dunno. You're eyes just now were all creepy-like."

The Dragon Knight had heard this observation before. It was touchy subject he'd rather have avoided and it was really only demons who noticed this strange occurrence more than anything else. Numerous occasions he'd hear it from dying demons, slain by his hands. What made it so noticeable? Was it the lust for death? Was it the satisfaction for ending something else's life-force that demons often felt and knew all too well? Perhaps it was an unwelcome gift from a past he'd rather forget. His fingers tightened their hold around the glass as blurry images flashed by. A large snowy wolf, with a chilling sneer baring sharps rows of bloody teeth.

"Oh shit." Rath stiffened as he felt Saable clutch his cloak tightly, as though he were using the Dragon Knight as a shield.

Another demon aura reached him and he recoiled from it. It was burning, fiery, a strange dark heat that made the closeness of the corpse collector uncomfortable and the room stuffy. Feldelta. The scowling demon stopped in front of Rath and Saable with dark eyes, surveying Saable's posture with intense disgust.

"Fool. What are you doing?" He spat completely ignoring Rath's presence.

Saable yelped and pushed away from Rath running in the opposite direction and elbowed his way through a bunch of sour faced demons. Feldelta's eyes followed the corpse collector's path to the exit of the large chamber with an irritated glare.

"It confounds me as to how Nadil could've shown any interest in him." The Fire demon muttered spitefully to himself. Then his eyes drifted to Rath's as though seeing the Knight for the first time and he snorted facing Rath fully.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired crossly, folding his arms.

Fedelta was an impatient demon. Brash, and lacked any confidence in anyone beside Shydeman. In fact, Rath was relatively sure the fire youkai was head over heels for the silver-haired general. He turned from Fedelta and ignored his comment to instead focus on the sudden appearance of Shydrendora which had elicited a crowding of the other youkai who bestowed compliments and praises. She didn't look all that happy to be there.

"Tell me; do you miss the Dragon Castle, Rath?"

In less than a second a wave of fury suddenly gripped Rath and he rose quickly his glass smashing against the ground with a shatter causing the crowd of humans and demons to pause in what they were doing to observe the commotion. Rath and Feldelta's noses nearly touched and the fire demon's sneer grew at the hatred Rath emanated and at the Dragon Knight's shaking fists. He leaned closer, so close, the strands of their bangs pressed together, and the demon whispered his breath fanning the seething Dragon Knight's lips.

"Go ahead. I would readily accept the excuse to tear you apart." He murmured his eyes flashing a deadly color. The Dragon Knight narrowed his own eyes at this. The demon wasn't playing, if he didn't play his cards right, he'd be torn in half. Yet, the anger did not subside. Perhaps it was the tone Fedelta had spoken in, that made that simple statement so insulting. Pain flourished where it had dulled. Old wounds had been reopened.

"Fedelta."

The fire demon twisted his head quickly to the voice that spoke his name and froze when Shydeman stepped through the crowd towards him. His silver hair flowed about him as he stopped and tilted his head slowly as Fedelta backed way from Rath with a deep bow.

"My apologies Shydeman," He drawled, glancing up at Rath and giving him a toothy grin, "I didn't mean to provoke our most_ honored_ guest."

A few of the demons tittered with laughter and Rath clenched his fists tightly.

"Leave." Shydeman dismissed with a single wave of his hand and Fedelta followed the order silently, shooting Rath another infuriating sneer before disappearing in the crowd. Those who had gathered around the two of them went back to milling about the marble chamber.

The silver-haired officer faced Rath who made as if to walk away, uninterested with striking up a conversation with the youkai general, and snatched the Dragon Knight's wrist tightly.

"Let go." Rath stated quietly; he hated that his voice wavered slightly. Shydeman, expectedly, pounced on this and smirked at the Dragon Knight of Fire.

"You seem to cause trouble where ever you go." He hummed, and his long nails dug into Rath's wrist.

Rath did not answer, his eyes focused on the marble floor that held his faded reflection in its swirling gray and white depths. His gaze drifted back to Shydeman's face cautiously as the demon officer was silent for a moment and immediately regretted it. The damn demon sneered as if he had told him too.

"Be a good boy and stay quiet." He whispered, releasing Rath's wrist as though flinging something disgusting from his hand and with that the red-haired Knight watched as the demon's retreating back disappeared amongst the throngs of white cloaks.

His rage subsided somewhat, Rath decidedly concluded he needed a breath of fresh air. With Feldelta's closeness still lingering on him like an unbearable itch and Shydeman's haughty expression making his skin crawl, he needed to get out of the stuffy room to at least get a couple minutes to himself and the night sky. Sticking to the sides of the expansive room he side-stepped guests and demons alike, paying no heed to their curious and often glowering expressions. They could look if they wanted, he didn't care. A loud exclamation suddenly went up and Rath jerked his head to see a crowd gathered around a newcomer to the chamber.

The crowd, at first, was too large to say who had come, but slowly yet surely began to thin out, revealing the Demon Lord Nadil. His violet hair was piled into a ponytail, strands framing his strong face and constantly hooded eyes. He was wearing an elaborate cloak with tassels of priceless gems draped across his wide shoulders. His cat-like eyes suddenly found Rath's quickly, as though he had known the Knight had been there the entire time, and Rath stood stock still, trapped by the lavender irises.

His eyes widened in horror when the Demon Lord gave him a terrifying smile, as though daring Rath to move until he reached him.

Rath couldn't move his feet, and his body began to shiver uncontrollably. This feeling. He clutched the fabric around his chest tightly, tears burning the sides of his eyes. Why did Nadil have such control over him like this?

Sure enough Nadil began to make his way over to the Dragon Knight from across the room when he was suddenly stopped by Shydrendora. She mouthed something to him that made his eyes narrow slightly, but a split second later Rath felt himself suddenly jerked away behind a curtain by icy hands. He struggled when a hand was clamped over his mouth, preventing him form crying out. He kicked wildly as he was led into an unfamiliar area, dimmed with candle light, though airy. The night sky was visible from behind the curtain draped across the large glass window. The door was shut with a small click.

He was suddenly released and he panted, turning around sharply to identify his attacker. It felt like a bucket of ice water had suddenly drenched him as his eyes ran over a familiar face. A face he thought he never had to see again.

"Kharl?" He breathed, bewilderment enveloping him. He had killed him hadn't he? With his own hands; he felt the warmth and saw the blackness of the white-haired demon's blood on his gloved hands.

"I am sorry." Kharl spoke with a shaky voice, searching for forgiveness in Rath's eyes, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Rath shook his head, backing away slightly as the Alchemist approached him, "Why are you here?" He demanded, old unwanted memories clawing at his mind deftly and reminding him of snow covered mountains and black feathers.

"You," Kharl said with an uncertain smile, "I came for-"He flinched when Rath drew back as he reached a hand towards the Knight, "-I wanted to see if you were okay." He opened his arms in a martyred gesture. Rath fumed at this, how dare someone like Kharl, who played with the lives of demon and humans alike for experimentation's sake, act as though he were concerned for his well-being?

"Go to hell." Rath whispered lowly, his fingers beginning to curl into fists.

Kharl seemed especially hurt by this and his eyes darted around and he leaned closer, as close as the Dragon Knight would allow.

"I can get you out of here, Rath." He whispered the polished whites of his eyes bathed in the flickering orange candlelight.

It felt as though a gust had blown in to chill Rath to the bone.

_You are not alone Rath. _

"You're lying." Rath's voice barely rose above a whisper. The white-haired alchemist had too be. There was no escape from the iron and stone walls that were the Demon Castle. Let alone the Sea of Dead Souls. How did he expect to cross it when only Sable, who was under Nadil's direct control, showed the only ability to do so?

Kharl shook his head, his white bangs shifting ever so slightly and smiled sadly. Quivering, Rath took a step back as the alchemist approached him slowly. His throat tightened when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder but he made no move to shrug it off.

"I know I have made mistakes in the past," Kharl whispered, placing another hand on Rath's other shoulder, "But I know you will die here if you stay any longer."

Rath's stomach lurched when Kharl suddenly drew him into a tight embrace. His arms hung loosely at his side as Kharl's fingers dug into the fabric of his cloak so desperately, as though the alchemist thought the Dragon Knight would melt away if he let go.

"I've missed you so much," Kharl stammered, breathing against the crook of Rath's neck, "I'm so very sorry."

The Dragon Knight could never understand where this demon's pain came from. All he could remember from his early experiences with Kharl was the events on the snow covered mountains all those years ago. Yet, Kharl had always had a look of familiarity and adoration whenever he looked at him. Why?

Rath stared blankly up at the ceiling. He didn't feel anything for Kharl, no sense of friendship or intimacy. He did take pity the Alchemist however. Whatever the demon felt towards him it was real, Rath's eyes narrowed as he felt the demon's body quake against him. The white-haired male was still a demon nonetheless, and he had seen and heard of Kharl's coldness and his disregard for human life. He was still dangerous.

"We must hurry." Kharl said suddenly and fixed Rath with elegant silver eyes, "I told Garfcky to leave If I didn't-"

Kharl's face had suddenly molded into an expression of horror and Rath furrowed his eyebrows when Kharl suddenly held him closely to his body. Rath's eyes drifted from the side of Kharl's white hair to the door way and his eyes too widened, his breath halting.

"What a beautiful sight." Nadil drawled closing the door behind him slowly.

The Alchemist still had his back to the Demon Lord and his fingers held Rath's head closer to his shoulder and Rath should feel the tension building in the demon's body.

"How did you get into the Castle Kharl?" Kharl cringed ever so slightly.

Hearing no answer Nadil gave a vicious smirk his eyes glinting with feral delight in the candle light and Rath shivered faintly as he saw the Demon Lord approach them slowly his boots clicking against the floor.

"Rath," Kharl whispered pleadingly against the side of Rath's head before the Dragon Knight could react he pushed the Rath away and stopped in his tracks as he faced the demon Lord.

Blood splattered across Rath's face and his pupils dilated with shock at the sight before him. Kharl's body shuddered as the ebony blade of Nadil's sword was ripped violently from his side. The Alchemist fell to his knees in front of Nadil, a dagger falling from his hand and clattering against the stone floor. He shakily raised his head up at the Demon Lord, his eyes slivers of hatred and rage. The white cloak he wore quickly became soaked with scarlet and he was struggling to remain upright.

"Fast but not fast enough, Little Alchemist." Nadil crooned as the sword in his hand disintegrated into black dust.

Kharl doubled over, clutching his side and coughing up some of the dark red liquid. Nadil ignored the action and bent down to grab the Alchemist's neck. Kharl choked and his bloodied hands held Nadil's wrist weakly, his feet barely scrapped the floor.

"I'll let you live as long as you listen to what I say," Nadil stated, his mouth parted into a small amused smirk when Kharl glared down at him with one eye, the other closed tightly in pain.

"Fuck you." Kharl hissed quietly and spat a glob of blood onto Nadil's cheek. Unfazed Nadil merely tightened his grip and elicited a pained groan from the other demon's lips.

"Now, now, that surely won't help that little human's situation will it?" Nadil's eyes danced with hooded pleasure when Kharl's eyes widened at his statement, he stopped struggling.

"Yes, that little human child you have as your ward was found by my dutiful general Shyrendora. Currently he's having a little talk with some demons I know, who are very good at what they do."

Kharl went limp in Nadil's grasp and he closed his eyes with a sense of disconcertion.

"Nothing…_terribly_… maiming, will happen to him,_ if_ you listen to exactly what I tell you."

A couple of tormented moments passed before Kharl nodded slowly, showing he understood. He was unceremoniously dropped to the ground and Rath winced as he yelped in agony, curling into a pained ball.

"Saable will escort you out of the castle grounds immediately and you are never to return unless I call for you personally. If I see you anywhere near hear again, I'll make sure you die a very slow and intensely painful death, understand?"

Kharl stood shakily his small form hunched and nodded with a stony gaze resting on Nadil's dark cloak.

"You should hurry, you know how,_ delicate,_ humans can be, especially the young ones."

The Alchemist's eyes found Nadil's and he stammered weakly, "Y-you said you wouldn't kill him!" He flinched when Nadil sneered at him, baring his fangs.

"I never told his retainers not to." Nadil murmured and Kharl shuddered, closing his eyes tightly.

"Shyrendora is waiting for you outside," The Demon Lord said briskly he waved his hand vaguely toward the door, "Leave."

Rath watched as Kharl averted his eyes and made his way slowly to the door, tiny pools of blood forming beneath him. He turned slightly and caught Rath's eyes with a pained look, as though leaving the Knight was tearing him apart slowly, before looking away and exiting the room. The door closed behind him with a small snap.

"Hmph, to think he came here unnoticed." Rath could hear the locking mechanism on the door click and his mind barely had time to recognize the dangerous situation was suddenly forced into when he felt a hand under his chin.

The Dragon Knight's breath came quickly and almost hysterically as his head was tilted upward to face Nadil's. The Demon Lord smirked down at him and leaned down to run his tongue across the side of Rath's cheek where Kharl's blood had landed. The feeling made Rath twitch but he remained rooted to the spot unable to move out of sheer terror. Nadil smiled against his skin and grabbed Rath's wrist lifting it to his mouth and kissed the palm lightly.

"Did master and servant catch up with one another?" Nadil questioned with a sinister grin.

Rath's eyes widened and he tried to wrench Nadil's hand from his and cried out when his back hit the wall behind him. Nadil had his wrists pinned together above his head and leaned down to give Rath a strange and sadistic grin.

"He hasn't told you yet? How cute." Nadil murmured. His free hand cupped the side of Rath's face

"He hasn't told you the truth about your past has he?" He whispered against the Dragon Knight's lips.

Rath felt a jolt run through his body at this. His past?

_An Alchemist's pleading whisper…_

He jerked when Nadil's hand slipped into his cloak. Long fingers caressed the folds of his shirt before slipping lower and Rath turned his head sharply to the side when they reached their target.

"Nhn-no," The Fire Knight stammered softly with tightly shut eyes.

The Demon Lord's grip tightened and his eyes narrowed at Rath's quiet plea. His hand began to move back and forth, his grip tightening making Rath squirm in distress. The Knight tried to ignore the sensation but he whimpered when The Demon Lord began to pump faster. Kharl's blood was so pungent in the air he felt nauseated, his vision began to swim. Nadil chuckled unkindly when feebly he tried to pry himself from The Demon Lord's stony grip his knees weakening.

"You and he are closer than you think." The violet-haired demon murmured into Rath's ear and the Dragon Knight cried out as the Demon Lord's grip around his length tightened.

Rath's eyes fluttered open to pained crimson slivers and he writhed against the Demon Lord's solid form helplessly. Why had he suddenly become so weak? It humiliated him to think he'd be reduced to such a state so effortlessly on Nadil's part. He clenched his teeth and tried to endure the tortuously slow rhythm of the Demon Lord's hand against him when a sharp knock startled him.

"My Lord." Shydrendora's voice called from behind the oak, she sounded frustrated.

Nadil removed his hand from its place, much to Rath's relief. The violet-haired Demon Lord sneered at the near inaudible sigh that had escaped Rath's parted lips. His fingers caught Rath's chin in a painful grip.

"Share my bed tonight, little Dragon Knight." He whispered shooting boy beneath him a sultry yet demonic smirk, "Maybe I might _enlighten_ some things for you."

With a dark chuckle he released the wide-eyed Dragon Knight and stalked to the door, opened it, and greeted the irritated general outside. The door was left slightly ajar as the two demons faded from Rath's sight but he continued to stare forward, a pale hand at his neck. His throat burned with unshed tears that he felt threatened to fall.

He shuddered as his eyes drifted to the discolored spot on the floor's reflective surface. Kharl's dark blood still stained the marble and Rath felt his stomach turn in revulsion as he slowly slid down the wall behind him to a shivering kneeling position on the smooth floor. He dug his fingers into his hair and sobbed quietly as a sense of hopelessness washed over him.

A chance to escape had been so ruthlessly cut down before his eyes. Kharl.

Rath was surprised when he recalled the feeling of the Alchemist's arms embracing him. So different from the kind of physical contact he had to suffer from Nadil. There had been no lust, only a sense of protection, of being protected that Rath had not felt in a very, very long time. He untangled his fingers from his hair and looked down at his shaking fingers. As much as past memories caused him to be undeniably weary of Kharl, in that very moment he had allowed the white-haired alchemist to approach him and actually touch him.

It had been strangely comforting.


	5. Chapter 5

Pathetic.

He felt so pathetic just sitting there.

The echoes of the voices of those who attended that night's event were fading away in the dark halls of the castle and he could faintly hear the light pitter-patter of rain against the glass of the window he sat by. _Rain_, he thought listlessly, gazing at the flickering candles that had begun to extinguish themselves one by one as the night progressed. Rune had loved the rain hadn't he? The Fire Knight's blank eyes drifted down to the dried blood near his feet and he shifted slightly, drawing his knees to his chest. Thatz didn't care for it, though. Strands of red tickled his knees as he rested his forehead on them and he slowly wrapped his arms around his legs.

"_Rune, you're gonna catch a cold out there." Thatz called from a balcony._

"_I don't think the Dragon Knight of Water would catch a cold from a bit of rain Thatz." Rune commented wryly and continued to tend to a patch of dying flowers. _

_The scarred Knight snorted and rubbed the back of his head._

_Rath smiled at Thatz's irritation and rested his chin on the back of his hand, enjoying the fresh earthy scent the rain churned into the air. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to find Thatz gazing at him with a thoughtful expression._

"_What is it?" The Fire Knight inquired, bemused._

"_Nothing," Thatz shrugged, "Thought you'd dislike the rain the most, having an affinity to fire an' all." _

_Intertwining his fingers together, Rath gave Thatz a mischievous grin and the orange-haired Knight groaned and shook his head. _

"_Never mind, knowing you it's got something to do with flushing demons out of their hiding places or something."_

_Rath's grin grew at this and he turned from the agitated Earth Knight to breath in deeply the aroma of the air. Thatz was mistaken. Seeing the droplets of water, the world bathed in blue, the smell of the soil rich with nutrients and fresh foliage reminded Rath of Rune and Thatz, when they weren't around. Whenever it rained, it was like they were with him, wherever they were in Dusis. Water, Earth, both elements together soothed the loneliness he felt. _

_Whenever it rained he felt, calm. _

Rath peered over his knees and his eyes softened at the fond memory.

Those moments were often the ones that he wanted to recall. Out of all that had happened they were the most happy and reassuring in his bleakest of times. The pitter-patter became louder as the rain suddenly increased in volume and his ears faintly picked up the rolling keen of thunder in the distance. It was getting late. Nadil had left only about an hour or so ago. Rath shivered when he recalled the ominous words the Demon Lord had spoken to him. Was it just another way of fucking with his head? Or did the lavender-eyed demon really know something he did not? The idea that Kharl and he were connected in other ways than he had originally thought sparked a slightly apprehensive interest in the Dragon Knight.

His past; a thing he had constantly avoided, something that he had feared would come back to haunt him, ended up doing just that. Haunting him, and letting him fall helplessly into the hands of the Demon Lord.

There was a slight creak and Rath snapped his head up to find Saable's grinning face peer at him from behind the oak door. The Dragon Knight quickly wiped any fear that he had shown into an irritated scowl as the corpse-collector danced in and knelt before him.

"Why the long face?" Saable questioned with a tip of his head. Rath noted that he was dripping water all over the floor.

Hearing no answer the demon sighed and shook his head back and forth like a dog and showered Rath with tiny icy droplets of water. Rath gave an angered growl. Saable's eyes danced mischievously at the reaction. Rath furrowed his brow.

"Why the hell are you drenched with water?"

He truly didn't care but it seemed rather absurd that Saable was suddenly soaked to the bone.

Saable waved a finger, "I was outside." He stated simply and made himself comfortable in front the Dragon Knight.

Rath's eye slightly twitched when the corpse-collector settled into a cross-legged position and began squeezing parts of his clothing dry.

"Why were you outside?" The Dragon Knight dared to ask and he immediately regretted it once Saable's grin grew. When the demon started talking, it was no easy feat to get him to stop.

"Well, I was doing my job really. Not that I wanted to on account of the sudden downpour and all.

"So anyway, I was assisting all of the guests across the Sea of Souls, and wasn't provided any cover mind you. Can you believe it? I exert all this energy to transfer a group of tight-assed humans and youkai and-"

Saable stopped his tirade at Rath's raised hand.

"You already answered my question, thanks." Rath stated tersely.

"Aw, you're no fun." Saable's lower lip protruded and he put his hands behind his head with an exasperated sigh.

Another rumbling peal of thunder caused the window to rattle slightly and the two males remained silent preoccupied with their own thoughts. Now that Saable mentioned it, Rath could see signs of exhaustion lining the young demon's face. He appeared slightly drawn and the bags beneath his expressive eyes seemed more pronounced. The Dragon Knight realized that Saable's cheerful demeanor was often a mask that he wore to hide his true feelings, whatever they were. Not unlike Rath himself. Despite that, the corpse collector was still a demon, and a high ranking officer in Nadil's army; in other words, Rath couldn't allow his guard to drop even slightly.

"…Hey, can I ask you something?"

Rath's head lifted to meet Saable's eyes and he blinked once to show he was listening.

It didn't mean he'd have to answer.

"Why did you ally yourself…with the Dragon Tribe?"

Lightning flashed briefly illuminating the room and Rath turned from Saable's gaze.

"I didn't ally with the tribe. I'm a Dragon. I was born into the tribe."

The corpse collector removed his hands from behind his head and observed Rath with hooded green eyes. He placed his hands on his knees and tilted his head slightly.

"But…aren't you a youkai?"

"No." Rath answered a little too quickly for his liking.

"But, I can sense it. You're definitely youkai." Saale persisted; he tried to catch Rath's gaze but the Dragon Knight refused to meet the other's eyes.

"Leave it." Rath said briskly pulling himself up suddenly and dusting the back of his cloak off. He didn't like were this was going. His wrist was suddenly caught in Saable's grip and he glared at the still sitting corpse collector who furrowed his slender eyebrows in return. Despite his frail appearance he had a remarkably strong grip.

"…Why are you avoiding it?"

Rath turned from Saable and watched the rain slide in rivulets down the glass. Why indeed. He had spent most of his life avoiding that certain part of him. All those years of pampering from the Dragon Tribe weren't enough to change his true nature. He gritted his teeth and his burgundy locks shadowed his eyes. Kai-stern once assured him that he minute he stepped into the Dragon Castle he was a full-blooded Dragon, yet, that wasn't enough to make him feel so. Slowly that self-hatered made him distant from others in the castle. He didn't want any of them to know who he truly was, didn't want any of them close enough to get hurt. He pretended like he was annoyed with their attentions, disgusted by them, but he _needed_ them. Without Kai-Stern, or Rune or Thatz or even the Dragon Lord he would've surely taken his own life.

"I'm not." He answered quietly.

The corpse collector released Rath's wrist and rose as well. He placed his hands behind his head once more and closed his eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you smell like a Dragon."

The Dragon Knight shifted slightly and glanced at Saable who pinched the bridge of his nose as though smelling something foul. Rath couldn't help a small smile that played on his lips.

"You care about how I feel?" He questioned lightly and Saable snapped his eyes open to shoot him a mortified expression to which Rath had to chuckle at.

"Of _course _not!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly and frantically pointed at Rath, "I would never give an inkling of support to you _ever_. You're a _filthy_ Dragon Tribe member!"

The Dragon Knight gazed at Saable for a moment with wide eyes. The demon folded his arms and turned from Rath with a pout, like a petulant child, reminding Rath much of himself when he was a boy. For a moment he softened his gaze, smiling, and he turned away as well, his gaze drifting to the window once more.

* * *

It wasn't long before Saable became uninterested in sitting in silence and waved a gruff 'goodbye' before leaving. The corpse-collector was notoriously prone to severe bouts of boredom that could only be cured with various forms of entertainment. That being said, Rath wanted to have nothing to do with what Saable considered fun.

He exited the room and felt his stomach twinge uncomfortably when he entered the large chamber where last night's 'celebrations' had been held. There was no sign of anything of the sort happening there. Everything was spotless. Though, still-of course-dark and moody. This room held no windows so it was illuminated only by candles. His stomach growled and he bit his lip, debating to go to the kitchens or not. Perhaps the cooks would be out for the night, maybe he could steal a loaf of bread or some dried animal meat. He quickly rethought the last option, his stomach twisting not with hunger this time. The dried meats were all mixed together with each other, including the demon's favored delicacy. Human.

The click of his boots echoed around him as he made his way down the hallway to the kitchens. The windows beside him looked as though water was being splashed against them. He paused to look out of one, gazing in wonder at the downpour. It hadn't rained like this in a while. He tightened the clasp of his cloak. He just hoped to god it was a good omen.

* * *

The kitchens, as he had anticipated, were empty and he rested a hand on the counters, feeling along in the dark for a candle. It was in vain, and besides he wouldn't be able to light it anyway. His chest tightened slightly and he waited patiently for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Though, as the minutes ticked by he felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise. The room was still too dark for him to be stumbling about, he narrowed his eyes hoping it would help but he realized he would have to a wait a bit longer to prevent any unwanted noise. No one had to know he was there. Seconds ticked by and his skin prickled uncomfortably. He didn't want to admit it, but he was growing more and more anxious as time past. For moment, he turned around looking out the door that led to the hallway he had just walked down. Lightning illuminated the window across from the door. He had turned because, he felt eyes on him, specifically, Nadil's eyes. He shivered, trying to still his breath.

He turned back around his, skin crawling, half expecting the Demon Lord himself to be standing in front of him but his eyes gazed only at assorted pots and pans and the large furnaces of the kitchen.

When he was younger, something similar had happened while he was playing hide-and-seek with Kai-Stern. He had hid in an obscure part of the castle that was less frequented by the Dragon Officers and found himself alone in the dark. He remembered he had called Kai-Stern's name dozens of times, searching for a way out of the empty, lonely area. Perhaps if he had stayed calm he would have been able to back-track his steps, but there had been something terrifying to him that prevented him from thinking rationally. He recalled he felt as though something was following him, though he wasn't sure, what with the patter of steps behind him, and what felt like eyes boring into his back. Like some sort of animal was stalking him, bidding it's time. Thetues eventually found him, curled up-and shaking-on a couch, a fort of cushions built around him.

Rath found a loaf of bread in one of the cupboards, though it didn't last very long. He searched aimlessly around the kitchen, finding leftover edible food from the event that night. Sandwiches, a fruit here or there, some cheese. His searching even turned up something unexpected and he washed everything down the wine he found nestled between bottles of foul smelling liquids. Though it was mostly cheap due to its sour taste. He swished a mouthful and swallowed with a pained wince.

At the urgings of Cesia he had tried to train himself to hold his liquor better, although he still wasn't very good at it…He tried nonetheless. He didn't want a repeat of what happened.

He placed the cup down and blinked as his vision became a bit fuzzy. He wasn't blind drunk as he'd usually be, though it had numbed his body nonetheless. It was embarrassing after only having small amount. The doe-eyed fortuneteller would be quite disappointed with him.

His fingers played against the neck of the wine bottle and his hooded eyes took in design of the label around it, without really reading it at all.

* * *

It seemed like time had passed so quickly. He found himself staring up at the large oak door leading to Nadil's Chambers. He had been standing there for a while now, debating whether to go inside or not. If he did, he was walking into another night with the Demon Lord, he knew that. If he didn't, it would be far worse for him if he avoided the Demon Lord. He had sipped a smaller amount of wine for leaving the kitchen and he had begun to feel lightheaded. Perhaps he would pass out before Nadil could actually torment him. He smiled bitterly to himself, even faced with something like this he still found time to joke.

He reached up with a shaking hand to the door and pressed his palm against it, drawing it back quickly as the door creaked open. It was quiet. Swallowing dryly he stepped inside slowly, his eyes darting about him. Empty. He still didn't allow his guard to drop. With another step he was fully inside the room and he looked around him blinking slowly. Did, Nadil…reconsider? A sense of giddiness suddenly enveloped him, due more to the wine than anything else and he gave a sigh of relief.

His cloak pooled around his feet as he shrugged it off and he cracked his stiff neck. Perhaps the Demon Lord was gone once more from the Demon Castle, on some sort of mission. He had taken off without saying so before. Though that probably meant Rath was to be stuck in the Demon Lord's chambers for the entire time, he'd prefer it much more to the Demon Lord's oppressive presence.

The mirror caught his eye and he walked to it, his reflection coming into view. Crimson eyes, slightly glazed. He placed his fingers against the cool surface of his reflection and rested his forehead against the glass. Just a few moments ago he was frightened to even be near this room. Now, a feeling of rare contentment settled around him. He was glad it turned out like this.

"So you've finally decided to grace me with your presence."

With eyes widened in horror Rath turned around in time for Nadil to backhand him sharply. He landed hard on his shoulder when he hit the ground, his cheek stinging from the sudden contact. Another painful sensation followed and the metallic taste of copper filled his mouth, he had bitten the side of his cheek. A foot connected with his side and he doubled over in pain, covering the back of his neck and drawing his knees to his chest to shield him from further injury.

The vicious blows suddenly ceased, and an eerie silence followed. His body shivered with dread as each second passed by, any moment he was waiting for another kick. The blood in his mouth made his stomach turn with revulsion and dripped down his chin making a tiny pool on the floor, he dared a terrified glance up at the Demon Lord. Lavender eyes caused his heart to beat with fear and he flinched when Nadil reached down to grab the front of his shirt to yank him to his unsteady feet.

"You're almost painful to watch." Nadil hissed, shaking Rath around like a rag doll. Too terrified to meet the Demon Lord's eyes, Rath kept his closed tightly.

The lavender-haired youkai threw Rath back to the ground where the Dragon Knight laid unmoving his palms pressed to the cold floor. He coughed up the sticky substance that had begun to gather in his throat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to ignore the deep red stain that was smeared on his skin.

"Did you and the Renkin wizard catch up?" Nadil questioned and Rath froze as he heard the sound of the Demon Lord's boots around him, the other male was circling him, like a predator carefully stalking its prey.

"N-no…" Rath whispered hoarsely. He wasn't lying, they hadn't.

"I see…" Nadil paused behind Rath making the Dragon Knight feel rather vulnerable. He was still waiting for the Demon Lord to strike him again and the anxiety was become hard to bear as each quiet moment passed. He rose slightly to his knees, his arms limp at his sides.

"Tell me Rath, how much do you know able the continent of Arnias?"

Rath's eyes widened. Arnias? All he knew were the stories Thatz had brought back after his long journey with Kitchel. He only knew it was a bleak nearly demon-covered continent that seemed to stretch endlessly on to the end of the world. Why would Nadil ask him that?

A finger suddenly traced a path along his shoulders and he shivered when he felt Nadil's breath tickled the back of his neck.

"That is where Kharl resides…you know." Nadil murmured, and Rath heard the youkai's steps growing fainter, the sound of a drawer opening, and then approaching him once more. A book was suddenly thrown down in front of him, and, startled, he gave a small cry. He kicked himself mentally for showing such irrationality.

Nadil laughed unkindly and circled Rath until he was standing in front of him.

"Read it. It's a book about the history of the continent."

Rath refrained from touching it however and he furrowed his brow at the worn leather book before him. A book…written about the history of Arnias? He never recalled reading anything of the sort. The secrets and past of the continent remained largely unknown to most; in fact, it was considered near suicide to venture through the sea to find it. Many believed it didn't even exist. The only person he knew to set foot there was Thatz and he had only visited an island, not the continent itself. From then on, he never heard of Kitchel leaving the island. If she was still alive, she was still probably searching for the three treasures, unaware of the events that have taken place while she was gone. Though, Rath had long assumed she had been killed by a stray demon or something, though Thatz held faith in her to the very end...yet, now, Nadil was telling him Kharl lived there and that, somehow, a book had been written about it.

The Dragon Knight's eyes widened swiftly. Unless…

"By the look on your face, I see you know the very person who wrote this was Kharl." Nadil spoke with a purr. He stepped closer until Rath eyes were gazing down at the tips of his boots. The book he pushed aside with his heel.

"Everything you want to know about your history with him is in there."

"…"

"Heh…"

Rath clenched his teeth when the Demon Lord grabbed his chin and forcefully tilted his head up. His history with Kharl, he'd rather not know. It couldn't possibly be any better than what he could remember. Yet, still, it was worth looking into. Maybe-though he didn't want to admit it-he wanted to know a little more of his blurry past, maybe he hadn't been a monster his whole life. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but it was something to hold on to. Nadil's lips brushed his own and he tensed as Nadil sneered at him, his lavender eyes narrowed to glowing slits.

"You might find something, interesting, you know." Nadil whispered and his other hand grabbed a lock of the startled Dragon Knight's hair, and painfully pulled Rath's head so that his neck was exposed. Still shocked, Rath yelped when the Demon Lord's fangs clamped hard down onto his neck. His fingers found the fabric of Nadil's shoulders as the Demon Lord tore his teeth from the puncture marks to roughly kiss along the pale skin along his neck. Fear coursed through Rath's body, he didn't want to do this again.

Anything but this…

He tried to twist from the Demon Lord's grasp but to no avail. He was once again somehow paralyzed by the Demon Lord. By a spell Nadil weaved from some dark art and had planted on him. He cried out as the other male's claws dug into the skin of his chest, tearing the cloth open. He felt the grip on his hair shaken slightly and taking advantage of this he tore himself away. His hands found the doorknob to the door and he twisted it, frantically praying it wasn't locked. The door did not yield though he continued to pull at it hysterically.

_.PleaseGod…_

"Come now Rath; show me the mettle of a Dragon Knight." Nadil mocked, grabbing Rath's shaking shoulder to spin him around effortlessly. Rath's crimson eyes locked momentarily on Nadil's own, and the Demon Lord shot him a predatory sneer before crushing his mouth to Rath's own. The Dragon Knight struggled against him, the breath knocked out of him, and pulled at the Demon Lord's clothes with shivering fingers. The overwhelming strength Nadil emanated was even to make Rath fear for his own life. It seemed so impossible that a single being could contain so much darkness.

Nadil finally released his bruised lips and licked the trail of blood from Rath's mouth while his hands roved over his bleeding chest. The smell of copper was strong again and Rath felt nauseated as he remembered blood seeping through Kharl's white cloak. He placed a hand over his mouth, feeling his gorge rise. The Demon Lord's hands wandered back up to his shoulders and yanked what remained of Rath's shirt off one shoulder to deliver a painful bite to the Dragon Knight's collarbone. Rath squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remain silent, despite the scream that threatened to tear from his dry throat.

_Fight him, fight it_. He tried to chant but to no avail. Nadil had absolute control over him, and he had quite simply lost the will to resist. The first days of his stay at the Demon Castle he ferociously had rejected Nadil's attentions, nearly killing himself in the process. But Nadil, he shivered as the Demon Lord lapped at the dark blood that trickled from the bite to his chest, had ways to bend others to his will. It had taken a long time, and many days of unspeakable agony, but the Demon Lord had accomplished what he wanted; a plaything with no strength to resist him.

"Come to bed, little Dragon." Nadil breathed into the crook of his neck, and Rath shuddered as the Demon Lord's tongue trailed up to his cheek.

It wouldn't have mattered if he begged for it to stop, begged to be left alone. So he obeyed wordlessly and looked up at Nadil with fear and anguish at the leering face, framed be strands of violet above his own. His fingers found the sheets; they had been changed from the black silk to sheets the color of his eyes.

"You disgust me, _Rath_." Nadil cooed, his deft fingers removing the last articles of clothing on Rath's shivering body that had given the Dragon Knight a modicum of dignity.

"You were a hypocrite, a demon living among Dragons. You even considered yourself one." He jeered, twirling around a strand of Rath's scarlet hair, "You hunted demons even though you were one."

Rath averted his eyes. Nadil's words stung but he had learned to tune them out. He whimpered when Nadil's fingers teased a nipple and he turned his head away in humiliation, his cheeks flushing. Nadil chuckled and continued his attentions drawing forlorn cries and flinches from the boy underneath him.

"Answer me this; all those years living like a fraud, did you ever consider that you'd be better off dead?" Nadil inquired, cupping the side of Rath's cheek with one hand, he whispered against the side of Rath's face, "Tell me…did you ever consider how much pain you were causing the people around you?"

Thatz, Rune, Cesia, Kai-stern, the Dragon Lord, Fire, Lady Raseleane…

Yes, he knew, had had always known. His chest tightened painfully. Their worry, he said it had made him sick. That wasn't true. He was sickened because he had _made_ them worry. Sick because they had tried to care about him and he _rejected_ them because he didn't know how to handle their kindness. He was sick of being the only one in the Dragon Castle who made everyone worry about this safety, about his sanity. He had made it worse with his threats to his life, made everyone fret over him more. Why? Because he wanted it. He knew that, and that sickened him the most. Because somewhere deep inside of him, they only way he was able to accept love, was through the concern of others.

There had been only one person who scoffed at his threats of suicide. The only other person who insulted him and mocked him with worry about what he would do was Cesia. His heart throbbed painfully at the thought of her. He missed her, he wouldn't lie; her hair, her eyes. She had been one of the few people he trusted. She was one of the few people; he didn't keep his guard up around. He had loved her dearly, and when he had lost her it was like his heart had been torn from his chest.

"Fool." Nadil whispered dipping his head down to capture Rath's lips once more in a bruising kiss. Rath made a small sound of discomfort and twisted the sheets around him when Nadil released him to remove his own clothing.

He tried to focus on the canopy above the bed but his eyes instinctively shut tightly when a familiar mind-numbing pain enveloped the lower half of his body. He threw his head back, trying to hold in the cry that threatened to tear past his lips and wheezed in agony as Nadil continued to push into his unwilling body.

The Demon Lord moved at a sadistically slow pace, his breath hot against the skin of Rath's neck. The deep red silk writhed with the movement of Rath's shivering alabaster skin. It hurt, so much. His fingers found the lean muscle of Nadil's shoulder blades and he raked his nails down the skin, leaving angry red marks. The Demon Lord hissed and sank his teeth into the side of Rath's neck. The Dragon Knight gritted his teeth at the feeling of Nadil's fangs inside of him. Just a little closer, he suddenly thought. He felt light-headed. His hands moved of their own accord to Nadil's head and he pushed Nadil closer to his neck. The fangs sank in deeper and he barely felt the pain as blood began to drip steadily from his neck. If the Demon Lord's fang could just, nick, an artery…

With a growl Nadil suddenly ripped away, his hand closing around Rath's bruised neck. Choking Rath's shaking fingers, dropped from the back of Nadil's hand to weakly close around Nadil's wrist. His vision began to blur as Nadil tightened his grip, his lips parted to a silent gasp, as his air-supply was slowly cut off.

"Unbelievable." Nadil whispered his lavender eyes were widened in a look of disbelief Rath had never seen before. Rath could feel the wound made by the Demon Lord's fangs leak out more blood, the warmth pooled against his neck and then was quickly absorbed by the scarlet sheets. He felt a sudden thrill of fear shoot through him as he momentarily blacked out. Nadil continued to thrust into him despite the occurrence and continued to tighten his grip. Rath's hands fell limply from Nadil's wrist and he could on manage a few strangled sounds. His eyes were narrowed to crimson slivers, and his head throbbed angrily. A few seconds passed until Nadil finally came inside of him with a growl, his back arched. Rath's neck was finally released and he gasped haggardly for air, his throat aching as he took in breath after breath of oxygen.

"You want to die that badly?" Nadil inquired amusedly, holding up his bloody fingers to lick them dry.

Rath heard him only faintly. Yes and no. His vision was beginning to fade and his body felt considerably numb now. He was beginning to feel so tired.

The feeling Nadil's tongue ran along the wound on his neck was fainter than the Demon Lord's voice now, and Rath wondered if this was what it felt like to die. There wasn't even any pain now, everything felt so numb and fuzzy. His eyes became hooded and he could barely keep his lids from dropping. It would be so easy to just fall asleep then and there and surrender himself to the dark that crawled around the edge of his vision. Nadil was saying something now but it sounded muffled and unintelligible to his ears.

He slowly slid his eyes shut and fell into what he felt was the most peaceful slumber he had ever slept.

* * *

The first thing Rath remembered when he opened his eyes was the deep red color of blood. Had he really bled that much? Or had it just been his mind tricking him? After all, the sheets he had been lying on were the same color. His fingers absentmindedly stroked the sheets he was now laying on. They were white and comfortable, though a bit coarse. He sat up a little, his back resting against the metal headboard of the creaky bed. A glass of water was on the wooden table near him, and next to that was the same leather-bound book that Nadil had given him. His fingers left the sheets to the smooth feel of bandages around his neck. His chest was bandaged as well. He narrowed his eyes, his hand dropping to his lap, a far-off look on his face.

He had been told to stay in this tiny room until Nadil returned. Apparently the Demon Lord had gone on one of his lengthy scouting trips to survey and meet with his generals. Though the room was small and far less luxurious than the Demon Lord's own chambers, he felt a little more comfortable as nothing in there reminded him of the Demon Lord. His eyes wandered to the book beside him. Except for that particular item. Since he had woken up he hadn't touched it. He was far too wary to. What would he see when he opened it?

Mercifully, he had been placed in a room with a large window on his other side. He had a perfect view of the sky. There wasn't much too look at on the ground, and the sky was it's ever present gray with nary a bird in site, but it was better than being locked up in a dungeon.

Only once before had he been confined to that godforsaken place. He had been thrown into one when he had bitten the Demon Lord's tongue in spite. He would be kept it in the rank-smelling, windowless, damp place for long periods of time.

He thought he would've gone mad, if he stayed there any longer.

Rath blinked for a moment and gazed out the window for some time. The swirling tempest of the Sea of souls writhed with faint outlines of figures, trapped for all eternity. Rath shivered and turned back to the book on his side table. Why was it, that every time he thought of Arnias, it would ring a bell in his head. Like there really was some connection with the lost continent and his past? Tentatively, his hand reached for the leather-bound book as though fearing it was going to bite him.

The door suddenly creaked open and Rath drew his hand back quickly and narrowed his eyes at the figure that entered the room.

"I see you're up and well!" Saable cheerfully exclaimed placing a tray of bread and soup on the side table. He dragged a chair from a desk and sat on it backwards the back of the chair between his legs, his chin resting on his folded arms.

What ever game the corpse-collector was playing, Rath wanted to have no part of it. He ignored the grinning demon and lifted the tray to his lap, his stomach growling quite audibly.

"You should eat more; you're skin and bones you know!" Saable quipped, prompting a livid glare from the Dragon Knight of Fire.

"Thanks for your concern." Rath snapped, and dunked a portion of bread he had torn off into the thick soup. He paused before holding it to his lips looking down at the soup contemplatively.

"It's not poisoned or anything." Saable said, observing Rath's distrusting expression at the bowl and its contents, "It's dosen't have meat in it."

Rath sighed and finally popped the bread in his mouth, holding in a content sigh. He tried to ignore Saable's stare as he continued to hungrily devour the rest of the food on the tray, pausing only to breath and swallow. His throat ached as he swallowed a large piece of bread.

The light-green haired demon watched Rath for sometime until the Dragon Knight had finally finished all the food.

"Did Nadil…do that?" Rath's expression turned to Saable's own and saw that the corpse-collector was gazing down at the bandages across his chest.

"Yes." Rath answered simply and he saw Saable's jaw line tighten somewhat.

"You know…" Saable said rising, taking the tray from Rath's lap and pushing the chair back from where he had taken it.

"I don't like being here." He paused when he reached the door and turned to Rath an expression of understanding gracing his features, "I usually don't visit the castle this long."

Rath met his eyes again and the corpse-collector gave him a tiny smile and walked out of the small room, closing and locking the door behind him.

That's right, Rath played absentmindedly with the sheets around him, flicking off leftover crumbs from the meal. Saable had been in the same position as he had been, still was even, for much longer. He of all people knew what Nadil was capable of. The bindings around the corpse-collectors wrists were testament to that. Sometimes Rath forgot when he saw the demon's cheerfully grinning face. It was just a front to hide his grief and fear. But it was there.

He looked out the window once more.

And hoped Nadil would be absent for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

As it turned out, Nadil had left for only a short period of time. Rath had heard of the Demon Lord's return from Saable who was preparing to leave the castle after his extended stay. Saable, had only remained due to the recent "celebrations" and he apparently felt no motivation to remain there any longer than he had to. The Dragon Knight couldn't say that he would miss the talkative corpse-collector, but when the demon _had_ left, the castle seemed so much bleaker, and so much lonelier than before.

Rath watched, seated on a stone balcony railing, as demons milled by carrying various weapons and talked amongst themselves with deep guttural grunts and snarls. He was reasonably sure demons spoke no native language of their own; they only seemed to communicate with noises. He rested his hand against his cheek and smiled into his palm at the thought.

For some unexplained reason, there were more of them walking about the halls of the castle then usual. Rath wasn't sure why. The atmosphere in the castle had become much tenser as well. Perhaps some human generals had become unsatisfied with Nadil's entreaties and were now acting out there displeasure?

"Erh, what're you looking at?"

Resignedly Rath turned his gaze up at the demon who addressed him so callously. A large boar-demon with curling tusks and crooked teeth bore down at him with beady black eyes. An impressive ash-colored mane surrounded its neck, tinged in red. It would've seemed more impressive if the smell wafting from it didn't smell like rotted food and dried saliva. Rath felt his gorge rise, why was it that most demons had never heard of personal hygiene? All you had to do was dump a bucket of water over your head daily, and even that would be enough.

He stood without answering the gruff inquiry and walked the opposite direction. Seeing this, the demon gave a hoarse cackle, and slung its club over its shoulder.

"That's right, get out of my sight Dragon scum."

Pleasant, Rath thought to himself as he turned a corner down another hallway. Walking around the castle always assured him some sort of insult or another. It'd be nice if they thought up wittier verbal abuse though; the 'Dragon scum' and 'filthy Dragon Knight' cards were getting old. Then again, considering their nature, wit, after all, wasn't one of their strong points. He entered another room he came upon and closed the door behind him with a quiet snap; fingers lingering on the doorknob.

Silence.

The steady, _tromp tromp_, of the marching demons was faint to his ears now and he breathed a sigh of relief. Blessed silence. It had taken him a couple days to recover and stretching his legs after so long felt nice. He had always liked walking. His pale fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the bandages around his neck as he turned to walk into the room he had found. Oftentimes he just wandered aimlessly around the castle. He didn't know whether or not it was some vain hope of finding some way out, or a useless attempt to hide from Nadil, but it _was _something he enjoyed doing.

He blinked, lowering his hand to his side, as he took in the new scenery he had walked into. It was yet another cavernous room. The long archways along the ceilings and walls made it seem much longer than it was. The ceiling was dark, and shadowy; swallowing up the tops of the arches. His footsteps echoed as he walked to admire the feat of architecture. The stone was smooth to the touch. There were a lot of rooms just like this one; though Rath wasn't entirely what purpose they served. The Demon Castle was a maze of empty halls, all with seemingly no purpose. It wasn't particularly helpful in his situation but it provided moments of peace that he found so hard to find these days.

A faint echo reached his ears and he stopped in his tracks, straining his ears. It sounded like a conversation between two people, no, more like an argument. He took a step backwards as the bickering voices grew closer. Quickly, he turned on his heel and retreated behind one of the stone pillars, trying to make himself as hidden as he possibly could.

"I just don't understand why the Lord would be so lenient!"

"Well now, it's not like you to doubt him."

The more feminine of the two voices faded to a low hiss, "Fool, I'd rather die than question his abilities."

Rath watched as Shyrendora first came into view her long silvery tendrils of hair wafting about her as she suddenly stopped. She seemed to give off more of a flustered aura than usual.

A familiar laugh reached his ears and Rath narrowed his eyes at the cool voice that followed.

"He's not being lenient, he's being careful. See, unlike you, he thinks before he acts."

"Insolence!" Shyrendora cried and then seemed to catch herself, pausing momentarily to whisper dangerously, "I know that Lord Nadil has every right to do as he pleases!"

"Yet," Fedelta said with a tilt of his head, "You disagree with his decision?"

Rath watched as Shyrendora turned from Fedelta, irritation plain on her face.

"I merely think he should crush this problem before it gets out of hand."

"Strike while the iron is hot, as they say?" Fedelta interjected.

Shyrendora faced the fire youkai once more with a narrowed glare, "We've worked far too hard to allow all our work to be ruined by a few bugs." She whispered vehemently.

Bugs? Rath adjusted his weight on one leg to the other. Were there some humans giving Nadil's Army trouble after all? His thoughts flashed back to the demons tromping about the castle; that would explain why there was so much activity then. Were these so called 'bugs' more dangerous than Nadil had previously thought? He found himself hanging on their every word now.

"…and it's exactly that, which Nadil doesn't want to happen." Fedelta purred.

"As I said, I don't doubt him, I only..." Shyrendora repeated and Rath noted the look of anxiety lining her features.

Fedelta smirked, "You're worried he may underestimate them."

Shyrendora made as if to say something when another set of footsteps echoed in the hall.

"I'd thought I'd find you two here. I swear, I could hear you two bickering a mile away." Shydeman spoke quietly and Fedelta gave a small bow as he approached them. It was well known, even by Nadil that Fedelta held most of his loyalty to Shydeman. There was always a look of adoration Rath would glimpse every once and a while, a fleeting look that slipped through the fire youkai's mask. Rath couldn't say if he was disturbed or amused by this.

Shyrendora seemed unperturbed by her brother's presence and turned from him with a small sniff.

Shydeman shot her an indiscernible look, "Nadil has ordered the defenses be bulked up at key points across the continent. " He turned his silver gaze on Fedelta, "He wants you to monitor the troops, Fedelta. You are to leave tomorrow."

The fire youkai sighed, "As he wishes it."

"Accompany the march to Luwa, then, you are to station in Fiori and await further orders." Shydeman continued his eyes following Shyrendora's pacing, which she had started as he had begun to speak.

Fedelta's eyes flashed, "Ah, Fiori, brings back memories, don't you think?" He bared his fangs at what he most likely considered a fond recollection.

Shydeman inclined his head with a smirk, "To be sure."

His silver-haired sibiling continued her pacing, ignoring the exchange in favor of biting one of her fingernails. Her anxiety did not go unnoticed by him.

Shydeman nodded, "We are to report to the throne room for a briefing, Shyrendora…"

He waved a hand in the direction of the entrance of the hall now turning his eyes to his sister, "After you."

Shyrendora stopped her pacing and cast a glance in Fedelta's direction and her brother's. Fedelta gave another small bow and Shyrendora narrowed her eyes, turned on her heel and pushed past her brother. The sharp click of her heels against the marble grew fainter and fainter until the sound of a door opening and then shutting echoed around the hall.

"She's uneasy for good reason," Shydeman suddenly said, he didn't bother to look at Fedelta.

"Sir?"

Shydeman shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the fire youkai with an enigmatic smirk before following the path of his sister out of the hall. Fedelta watched the general's retreating back with a tight-lipped expression; Rath could see that the youkai was lost in thought. In a flicker of flame the fire youkai vanished from where he had been standing, leaving only a trailing wisp of smoke behind.

The Dragon Knight of Fire breathed a sigh of relief and he cracked his neck, as it had stiffened from the uncomfortable position he had been stuck in. What had that been about? He was by now used to Fedelta and Shyrendora's banter but, they and even Shydeman seemed more on edge than usual. Rath felt his stomach clench uncomfortably, as though something unknown was looming on the horizon.

Luwa and Fiori.

He stepped from behind the pillar and gazed solemnly at the archways in the ceiling.

Fiori forest was not too far from Draqueen. A familiar feeling of home-sickness crept up inside of him. It was ironic. He had spent most of his time at the castle trying to leave, and now the only thing that was ever on his mind was to go to that very place. He smiled a bitter smile and leaned against the pillar, closing his eyes in quiet contemplation.

* * *

As though it was hard enough as it was to get a meal in the Demon Castle, the kitchens were now bustling with more activity than anywhere else. The marching troop, of course, needed something to eat, and thus the cooks were working themselves to the bone, drying out meat and filling canteens with cheap wine and foul-smelling water. Needless to say, Rath's nose was assaulted with an assortment of smells he hoped he never had to smell again once he entered the kitchen. Nevertheless he carried on, sidestepping vats of –whatever was in them- and snatched unattended pieces of food when no one was looking.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally was able to sneak his way out of the crowded kitchen. He nearly thought he'd be trampled if he stayed any longer. The only good thing that came from the entire event was the food he was able to gather. Two loaves of hard bread tucked under his arm, and a couple of fruits. His stomach rumbled and he furrowed his brows at the bread he held. He had almost forgotten what cooked meat tasted like. Almost as if to accompany that very thought the scent of spiced meat reached his nose, prompting another painful growl.

Well, he wanted no part of _that _sort of meat. Demons and their tastes and all. He pushed off the wall and began his search for a place to eat in peace.

The courtyard turned out to be as crowded as the kitchens. There were demons everywhere; sharpening their weapons, and mumbling amongst one another. Rath narrowed his eyes at the sight as he peered down at the yard from a balcony; careful, to remain out of sight. It all made sense, now, after overhearing Shydeman and Fedelta's conversation; he knew now that the demons were preparing to leave the castle.

It must've been a huge group of humans that had resisted, he marveled, for such a large amount of demons gathered to be sent out.

More importantly…

The only other place he could think of to eat, void of any demons, would be the tiny room he was kept in while he was healing. It was worth a shot. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

He finally arrived to the spot after avoiding a couple large groups of demons heading off in the direction of the courtyard. The amount of demon aura swirling around him was enough to make him choke. He had never sensed so many in one place at the same time; it was stifling. Pausing for a moment to rest a hand on the wall beside him, Rath took a shuddering breath. He had always been sensitive to significant amounts of demon aura, but it never had affected him this badly. After a while it wore on him.

The door opened without resistance –he had been expecting it to be locked−and he felt the oppressive haze of demon aura lift slightly. Now he could breathe freely.

The tiny room had changed little since he had been there. The bed was now gone only leaving the two wooden chairs and the side table. The leather bound book was still resting on it, untouched. He gazed at it with hooded eyes.

"_Everything you want to know about your history with him is in there."_

The items gathered in his arms dropped to the floor. He shivered violently, and placed a hand over his mouth. The room began to spin slightly and he felt the familiar ache of nausea tug at his throat. _He didn't want to. _His other hand clutched the fabric of his shirt where his heart thumped painfully hard against his chest. He didn't want to look. The corners of his eyes burned and he clenched his teeth in frustration, as he unsuccessfully tired to stop his body from trembling. Even Nadil's mere words placed him in a state of fear now, he realized with slowly mounting horror. The very thought made him sick. It wasn't fair.

"I won't." He whispered a loud, his voice quivering.

The room remained quiet, leaving his whisper unanswered in the stale air. As quickly as the feeling came, it left, leaving Rath gasping for breath. The book remained where it was.

He couldn't be near the thing anymore.

The food was left forgotten on the floor as he dashed out of the open door, putting as much distance between the room and him as possible.

Eventually, he found himself in the courtyard and he hurriedly hid behind a tree as some demons approached and then passed him. He didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. He was still feeling a little light-headed and his crimson eyes darted to the side as a sudden shout reached his ears.

For a fearful moment he thought he had been discovered but was instead met with a bizarre sight.

Demons of various shapes and sizes were dueling one another other with spears and maces, surrounded in a ring of chanting demons. A shrill cry rang out as one demon fell to his knees, clutching the bleeding stump of his arm.

The opponent gave a victory roar and swung his heavy axe down on the defeated demon's head. Rath's eyes widened as blood splattered around the arena and the demons gave tumultuous cries of joy. What was going on? A blue haired demon rushed out with a maniacal sneer and growled a challenged to the victor, dancing around with two sharp looking knives clutched in his fists.

They began to duel again and Rath snapped his gaze to the sudden appearance of Fedelta amongst the throng.

"How goes it, pitiful excuses for soldiers?" He coolly questioned the mob as they ceased their clamoring and shouting. They looked nervously amongst one another as he neared the bloody corpse in the ring. A boot nudged the demon slightly and the fire youkai grimaced, turning a sharp gaze to the quiet group of demons.

"How do expect to learn anything like this, you morons?" He spat. The throng of demons murmured lowly and shuffled timidly in their spots.

Fedelta snorted, "Bunch of piss-heads."

Rath suddenly felt hot breath fanning the back of his neck and he turned to find a demon glaring down at him, its gold eyes burning from under the shadow of a dark helmet. It bared its teeth at him and he felt his mind go completely blank as the heady scent of decay invaded his nostrils.

He yelped when a gloved hand closed around his upper arm and lifted him in the air quite easily. This was not his day.

"You're only useful for dying on the battlefield." Fedelta continued, finding enjoyment in insulting and demoralizing his troops. It was after all, something he did well.

"Oi, sir."

"What is it now?" Fedelta snapped turning the demon who called him. He blinked for moment when he saw the struggling Rath in the demon's grasp, as though he wasn't sure what he was looking at.

Rath met Fedelta's eyes a shivered when the youkai shot him a menacing sneer.

"Well now. Rath Illuser." His eyes glowed with amusement, as though he found something immensely interesting.

Rath fought as the demon lowered him so that his feet were touching the ground and held him in place. This wasn't good. The demons crowed around them as Fedelta neared; he could see their leering faces, the hungry looks in their eyes. He bit his lip.

"Tell me, what brings you to this part of the castle." Fedelta cooed conversationally, "My troops? Perhaps?"

The Dragon Knight glared at Fedelta who laughed and leaned closer to Rath with a sly smile.

"Or maybe," He murmured fixing the scarlet-haired youth with a fiery gaze, "You wanted to duel yourself?"

Rath's eyes widened. What?

"Ah, so I've hit the mark!" Fedelta crowed, purposefully misinterpreting Rath's expression as a 'yes.'

He turned for a moment and tromped to a group of demons, roughly shoving them out if the way, before returning with a sword in one hand.

"Very well then," Fedelta sang, throwing the blade to the ground near Rath's feet, "Your opponent is me."

Rath's eyes widened as the sword clattered before him. He snapped his bewildered gazed back up at Fedelta, who was sneering wickedly down at him. With a grunt from the demon solider holding him, he was abruptly thrown forward before Fedelta's feet. His palms stung as they grazed the hard bumpy ground and he lay still for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Get up," Fedelta ordered drawing his own blade of black fire. The heat seared Rath's skin as the sword was leveled down at him. It was imbued with powerful magic, he realized, for he could feel the tips of his hair being singed, though the tip was a good inch from him.

Slowly, he pushed himself to his knees and glared up at Fedelta's mocking visage.

"You heard me. To your feet." Fedelta prompted, eliciting a surrounding titter from the group of demon soldiers that had gathered round.

Crimson eyes drifted down to the glinting blade lying on the dusty ground.

"Why, he's scared!" A demon crowed, and Rath could feel his blood boil at this. If there was one thing he had always detested it was the cowardly name-calling low-level demons were seemingly fond of. He rose to his feet unsteadily and shook his head to clear the sluggishness he felt.

"No." He said quietly and Fedelta's sneer widened. He wasn't going to play along with whatever the youkai had planned.

"What's this? The great, demon-slayer Rath Illuser is turning down a fight?" The throng of demons cackled with laughter and shouted loud mocking insults and calls.

"Come on," Fedelta's burning gaze narrowed and he leaned closer to Rath, lowering his voice so he was only audible to the other male, "Or have you lost what it means to be a Dragon?"

There was a sudden flash of sparks as Fedelta blocked the sudden blade that would've split his face in half. His eyes widened considerably as Rath's deep crimson gaze met his, swimming with silent fury and hatred. The fire youkai let lazy smile spill across his face; his sword-arm shook with the pressure of Rath's blade on his.

"So he's got some fight left in him," Fedelta sneered, pushing Rath from him with a growl.

Rath stumbled back unsteadily, unprepared from the sudden burst of strength Fedelta had just exhibited. The youkai had been granted some of Nadil's power hadn't he? He couldn't finish the thought however, as Feldeta rushed at him with a swing of his sword. He parried, just barely, clenching his teeth as Fedelta pushed against him again with a demonic sneer.

"A bit slow aren't you?" He cackled, sliding his blade from Rath's own and taking a few step back.

The low-level demons had formed a circle around the two and began chanting and shouting at Rath and Fedelta with excitement. Rath panted holding his sword in front of him with shaking hands. The sheer strength Fedelta had was intimidating, and the youkai moved so quickly Rath could hardly read his movements. Fedelta was just toying with him, he realized. He gritted his teeth as the youkai took the offensive again.

A few agile thrusts with his blade and Fedelta had Rath taking the defensive. The fire youkai gave a bark of laughter as a Rath only just dodged a quick slash at his side and fell to a knee, holding his blade shakily at the same level as his shoulders.

Rath felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his cheek and he tried to catch his breath. It had been so long since he had picked up a sword. His arms and shoulders were aching with the burden of holding up the shimmering blade. He tell could Fedelta wasn't even trying; the fire youkai showed no sign of exhaustion. He rose to his feet shakily and took up a defensive posture once again narrowing his eyes as Fedelta spun around to deliver a particularly hard blow that Rath blocked with another flash of sparks as steel hit steel. The sharp metallic sword made his ears ring. That sound…

_Kai-stern laughed, "You're too slow on your entry." He chortled as he easily maneuvered around a thrust from a small sword._

"_Kai-stern!" Rath pouted unhappily, ready to throw temper tantrum if Kai-stern did not stay still._

"_You've 'gotta put your opponent on the offensive." Kai-stern lectured, this time blocking Rath's slash. He grinned down at Rath who looked up at him with disbelief. _

"_In a sword-fight, it's not enough to be strong, you've got to be quick, and you've got to think."_

_Rath averted his eyes and muttered unhappily from the side of his mouth, "So you're saying I'm stupid?" _

_Kai-stern blinked and furrowed his brow with an exasperated smile. He kneeled in front of Rath and gently cupped the pouting boy's face in his hands with fatherly tenderness._

"_No, you're the smartest person I know, Rath."_

_Rath seemed persuaded by this and let out a tiny smile, "Am I really the smartest?" He questioned wanting to hear Kai-stern say it again in order to feed his child-ego._

_Kai-stern grinned and ruffled Rath's hair eliciting a cry of protest from the young boy, "You sure know how to milk it, don't you?" He stood back and laughed as Rath angrily glared up at him; the boy's lip protruding and hair sticking out in all directions._

_Though peeved the Rath momentarily forgot as Kai-stern continued to laugh and couldn't help giggling as well, covering his own mouth with his small hands._

_Kai-stern_. Rath yelled in frustration swinging his blade at Fedelta with sudden ferocity. Feldeta answered with a yell of his own and counted Rath's attack easily. They stood, blades locked together, arms shaking. Fedelta smirked at Rath.

"Is that how Dragon's fight? Yelling madly and swinging their blade around?" The demon's surrounding laughter made Rath's fingers tightly clench the blade.

The fire youkai's smirk quickly melted off his face when Rath slid his blade lower to the base of Fedelta's own and swiftly batted it away. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion now, it seemed to Rath, as he crouched down and swung at Fedelta's lower torso. Kai-stern's many lessons were coming back to him now.

_Plant your feet firmly on the ground…_

Feldeta bared his teeth his eyes widening as the blade approached, still off-balance by Rath's pervious attack.

_Keep your eyes on his sword…_

Rath' let in an intake of breath when Fedelta regained his balance and leaned forward with his sword to meet Rath's attack.

"You think you can defeat me that easily?" Fedelta snarled, and as their blades connected he pushed back with such unbelievable strength that Rath could barely stay in place his feet sliding back against the dirt. He pushed back as well clenching teeth as his arms screamed in painful protest.

"I'll crush you into the ground," Fedelta snarled, sliding his blade from Rath's and swinging it again. Rath did the same and they countered each other's attacks continuously, sharp metallic sounds echoing around the area. The force of each blow nearly knocked Rath over but he stood his ground as Fedelta swung another hard blow.

_You've got to think…_

His eyes momentarily flicked down to the ground at the loose dirt that was filling the air with pale clouds. It would be so easy to…

"Come on, I cut your pretty little face to ribbons," Fedelta crowed and then laughed as Rath maneuvered his blade away once again. He kept one hand firmly on the sword's hilt, the other grabbed a handful of dirt.

"Think that'll work agai-?" Feldeta gasped when his vision was suddenly impaired by a dusky cloud and he rubbed his eyes furiously. Rath narrowed his eyes and thrust his sword forward at the moment Fedelta began to momentarily regain his vision. The youkai let out a sound of frustration as the sword neared him, he was unable to block in time…

The surrounding low-level demon's tempo increased, making the pounding in Rath's ears much louder. He was expecting to feel the familiar feel of blade hitting flesh, the warm spurt of dark blood on his arms. But nothing. Instead, he felt someone's larger hand over his own and felt another arm snake around his waist pulling him closer to a tall form behind him. His eyes widened in abject horror.

"Now, now, don't you think this is enough for one day?" Nadil purred into the side of Rath's neck, making to crimson haired male shiver.

Fedelta finally regained his vision and pointed a furious finger at Rath, "That little shit!"

Nadil's hooded lavender eyes met Fedelta's own and he smiled sweetly.

"I'll make sure he is punished, Fedelta." His tongue traced a slow line near Rath's ear, and suddenly terrified by his close proximity, Rath writhed vainly in his grasp.

Fedelta seemed only slightly consoled by this and threw down his sword with growl. It was either that, or Nadil's presence that unnerved him.

"What're you all looking at? Move out before I personally skin you all alive." Fedelta hissed at the surrounding demons who had gone quite quiet in Nadil's presence. Before leaving Fedelta gave the Demon Lord a small bow and vanished, muttering, in a wisp of smoke, leaving Rath alone with the Demon Lord. The demons did as they were told and branched out, all making their way to the front of the castle.

"Your sword-man-ship hasn't waned, I see." Nadil murmured and Rath closed his eyes desperatly wanting to be somewhere else. He could feel Nadil's hand tracing patterns on his abdomen and the tickling warm breath on his neck as the Demon Lord continued.

"Were you planning on killing Fedelta?" Nadil inquired, the sword clattered to the ground as Rath's hands shot up to Nadil's clutch arm which had circled around his neck. The Demon Lord did not tighten his grasp but Rath didn't like the feeling of it brushing against his windpipe.

"N-h…" Rath furrowed his brow as Nadil's fangs brushed against the side of his bandaged neck.

Rath could feel his knees begin to buckle as Nadil's hand moved lower.

"St-…" He tried to muster up the strength to speak but the words died in his throat. Nadil lips curved to a knowing smile beside his ear.

"Have you read the book?" He whispered and Rath closed his eyes in disconcertion.

Upon hearing no answer Nadil tightened his grip and laughed darkly.

"Stubbornness was always one of your detestable traits."

He released Rath suddenly and the crimson-haired male stumbled forward with a gasp. Unconsciously he put a hand to his neck. His shivering fingers brushed against the now loosened bandages.

"Follow me."

He jerked his head up to, reluctantly, meet Nadil's lavender gaze. The Demon Lord smirked, his eyes hooded and brimming with some enigmatic expression that made Rath quiver. Nadil beckoned with a slow curl of his finger and turned his back to Rath, making his way back to the castle.

There was nothing left to do but follow. As Rath trailed after the Demon Lord he faintly heard the distant rumbling of thunder clouds in the distant. Perhaps another storm was due to blow in.

* * *

"I heard you were scavenging the kitchens for food."

Rath jerked his gaze up to Nadil's and the Demon Lord smirked at him. A thrill of fear shot through him. He had thought he wasn't being watched. All the demons seemed to busy to notice or to care. His fingers dug into the fabric around his thighs at the thought. The termors would not stop. He bit his lip, the overwhelming urge to cry nearly pushing him over the edge.

A beautifully crafted wine-glass clicked on the table and Nadil interlaced his long pale fingers together, observing Rath's reaction with an inscrutable smile.

"No need to be so scared." He murmured soothingly.

Rath continued to fix his gaze of the delicately trimmed dark wood of the table. It was, as always, impossible for him to look directly into Nadil's eyes without feeling completely vulnerable and helpless.

"I assume, then, you haven't eaten yet." Nadil commented and clapped once, signaling a waiting demon at the door to deliver a stemming dish to the table.

Slowly crimson eyes lifted to the dull sound metal hitting wood and he felt his stomach ache longingly as the spiced scent of stew reached him. It was the best thing he had ever smelled –of course it would be. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in days, or perhaps, months since he had been imprisoned in the Demon Castle.

It was a wonder he hadn't starved to death with what little he consumed. Then again, it was well-known that the members of the Dragon race had a remarkably strong constitution, and it was recorded that some could go months at times on only meager giving. They were also taught how to ration food in times of scarcity, and how to make the most out of relatively little. In fact, he recalled, Kai-stern had been lecturing him, once, on how to properly identify edible plants and poisonous plants when lost in the wild…

Rath gazed at the dish with some trepidation. Was it edible, or was it poisonous?

"Come now, I can hear your belly growling from all the way over here." Nadil spoke with a cool voice, narrowing his lavender eyes as Rath looked away.

He couldn't. Whatever Nadil had planned he didn't want to go along with it like some whipped dog anymore.

_Easier said than done._

The room was quiet for some time before the sound of a chair scooting against the stone floor made Rath cringe. _He's coming over here._ The familiar sound of his heart pounding reached his ears as the sound of deliberate footsteps echoed across the room. His eyes closed and he readied himself for the impending pain that might come to fruition. A moment passed and the footsteps paused beside his chair. He could feel the heat radiating from the Demon Lord's body and flinched when the Demon Lord's lips brushed across the side of his temple.

"No need to fear." He murmured quietly, and Rath nearly let out a shaky yelp when Nadil held his hand gently. He was shivering uncontrollably now. _Just do it_, he wanted to scream. Whatever Nadil wanted from him it was too much to drag it out like this.

"Open your eyes." Nadil commanded quietly and, to Rath's own horror, he cracked his eyes open slightly and obeyed. Was it out of fear? Maybe. But the way Nadil had spoken; it was as though Rath felt compelled to obey, to serve. It was wrong. _He_ was wrong. What sort of arcane magic did Nadil know that could control people like this? He didn't know…

The sight that greeted him wasn't an unpleasant one. Crimson eyes gazed down at the bowl of stew before him with an air of caution. With his other hand Nadil picked up a sliver spoon and stirred the darkish liquid around.

Rath watched as chunks of vegetable and meat were spun around in the broth and he licked his dry lips and swallowed as the broth was lifted in the spoon as poured back down with a thick plop.

"Good boy." Nadil praised nuzzling the side of Rath's neck, "Now, eat it." His eyes flashed briefly as Rath stiffened at his touch.

Something was wrong. Rath looked down at the stew and felt his stomach tighten. Nadil wouldn't offer him anything like this. He wasn't concerned about Rath's well-being at all. There had to be, for lack of a better word, a catch. His mind was screaming, _danger, danger_, but what was dangerous? Was it poisoned? Was it…

Human.

He covered his mouth with his free hand. The aromatic smell became the smell of death. The dark tasty-looking liquid became putrid decay. _Human flesh_ was bobbing up and down in the broth. He shook his head and tried to move farther into his chair, away from the repulsive bowl, terror lacing through his entire being. _No no no no._

Nadil suddenly painfully tightened his grip of Rath's hand and Rath looked into his sneering face with fear.

"What's wrong? A little meat won't hurt you." He leaned closer his cat-like irises watching Rath's dismay with hungry lust.

A hand shot out and closed around Rath's bandaged neck and he choked, his white fingers wrapping around Nadil's wrist. He writhed in his seat and bucked as Nadil took up the spoon and began stirring around the mixture once more. Rath pounded his fist on the Demon Lord's wrist in vain. The youkai's grip was too strong. Rath could feel his own strength ebb slowly from him, as though Nadil was taking it away from him. His pupils dilated as Nadil turned back to him, the spoon laden with a chunk of the meat and broth.

"Open wide," Nadil cooed. The soon neared closer and Rath fought against Nadil's grip with whatever strength he had left. He clamped his mouth shut as the foul object neared him and he closed his eyes tightly, praying for it to go away.

Nadil sneered unkindly and maneuvered his forefinger and thumbs so that they gripped the shaking Dragon Knight's jaw. The pressure he began to exert was at first bearable but Rath furrowed his brows as he Demon Lord squeezed his jaw so tightly it became painful. No matter. Even if the Demon Lord broke his jaw he wouldn't open his mouth. He was never going to eat human meat. Never. The very idea revolted him. That was a man or woman or…child once.

"Open your mouth," Nadil whispered dangerously.

Rath's eyes snapped open. _No_. His fingers scrambled blindly against Nadil's wrist and then weaved around in orderthe knock the spoon of Nadil's hand. He felt his lips begin to part slightly and fought harder. _Please god_. The spoon evaded his frantic efforts and Nadil easily pushed the spoon into Rath's mouth. The taste was horrible. He gagged and Nadil dropped the spoon and clamped a hand over Rath's mouth tightly.

"Swallow."

His head was forcibly tilted back and Rath made a muffled sound of despair as the slimly pierce of meat slid down the back of his throat.

He choked and Nadil removed his hand of Rath's mouth and from around his neck.

Swiftly, Rath pushed Nadil away and fell from his chair to his hands and knees onto the floor and retched painfully, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Nausea washed over him at the sound of it hitting the ground. He coughed dryly and felt his eyes burn with unshed tears.

"Tsk, all over the good rug. How disgusting." Rath choked when Nadil's fingers twisted in his hair and dragged him up forcibly. Stumbling slightly he gasped when he was thrown against the side of the dining table. His forehead hit the wood hard and a sharp pain jolted through his head and his vision began to swim. _Fuck, that hurt._

"A demon that doesn't eat human flesh…huh?" Nadil murmured coolly by his ear.

Rath's face was pushed firmly against the table as Nadil ran a hand down his chest. He wavered in and out of consciousness and a thrill of fear shot through him at the prospect of what Nadil was planning. _Please, don't. _He wanted to whisper out. His mouth parted minutely but his silent plea went ignored as Nadil purposefully undid the buttons of his shirt. His limbs felt heavy, like waterlogged wood. He couldn't stop the Demon Lord. Defeat weighed heavily on him like a repressive sheet. It shouldn't be like this. His brain barely registered the feel of Nadil's fingertips against his exposed skin. He felt like he was going to throw up again. He could still taste the meat mixed with sour bile. It was made his gorge rise once more.

"Excuse me, my Lord."

Nadil's lifted his head and gazed at the sudden appearance of Shydeman's figure hovering at the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?" Nadil answered with a lick of impatience marring his inquiry. Shydeman seemed slightly uncomfortable with the scene playing out before him and said slowly:

"There is an, issue, which requires your attention…" He stepped back suddenly when Nadil's eyes narrowed to lavender slits.

Rath shivered as he felt a low growl reverberate from within the Demon Lord's chest. He was released suddenly and he slid to his knees with a dull thud. Blankly he gazed at the floor.

"Can _nothing_ be done without having me to oversee it?" Nadil murmured in a dangerous voice, and as he said so adjusted the cloak around his shoulders. Rath shivered as the Demon Lord stepped away briskly without as much as a glance down at him.

Shydeman, quick to follow the annoyed Demon Lord, paid Rath no notice either and soon Rath was left alone. _Blissfully alone_. His heart drummed quietly once more and his crimson eyes remained fixed to the ground. He couldn't stand it. The fear. It ate at him, slowly. Insane, he was truly going go completely out of his mind if he stayed here any longer. He clutched his shoulder and furrowed his brow. But he was trapped. There wasn't a way out. Couldn't be.

_You are not alone, Rath._

What did that matter?

Even he really wasn't alone…

How could anyone help him now?

The smell of the steaming dish reached his nose once more and he closed his eyes and shakily breathed through his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again Rath found himself dangerously close to abandoning any idea of escape. Even the simplest of tasks seemed laborious and pointless, and he thought that the most frightening aspect of thinking so was that he felt content to just, waste away; perfectly content to lay, barely alive, behind the walls of the Demon Castle. Just existing for the mere reason of existing.

It was as though he no longer desired to think about anything anymore. The disappointment and regret were too much to bear in the past few months and he didn't think any other futile thoughts were worth mulling over; if they were to result in nothing. And of course, this all terrified him greatly. Once he surrendered himself to those feelings he knew there would truly be no going back, and truly no hope left for him.

Therefore - as he restlessly paced the small confines of his room- there was a continuous, steady, thought, buzzing about in his head that he would ve never considered months ago; a thought that ignited an unfaltering determination that he hadn t felt in a long time. _Escape. Escape. Escape_. And obviously the first thing to figure out was how.

Rath paused in his pacing, his muscles tensing at the sound of footsteps from behind the door. Only once he was assured the heavy steps faded away did he force himself to relax and continue his listless movement.

There were thousands of chambers and halls in the demon castle, as he had observed, so how many of them lead outside? There had to be some sort of secret tunnel leading out of the castle. The Dragon Castle had had numerous passages, all inconspicuously leading out to concealed areas outside. He knew for a fact that both the Demon Castle and the Dragon Castle were both built centuries ago; in much more turbulent times. Therefore the need for an undisclosed passageway for escaping inhabitants of the castle would ve been taken into account. But where?

The Dragon Knight halted before the window in the room and narrowed his eyes at the stormy clouds outside, hints of deep purple swirling within. Despite the fact that he had stayed in the castle for the amount of time that he had, there was no way he would be able to find a way out; in time anyway. He had to leave soon, and it had to be before the troops left the castle. In fact, the only way he would be able to escape would be to ask someone who knew the castle longer than him, better than him; a demon for example.

He nervously drummed his fingers on the glass and peered at his faded reflection with trepidation. There was a bruise just above his right eye that was clearing up quickly; it had looked far worse yesterday. There were still bandages around his neck after Nadil s rough attention the other day had reopened the wounds. His stomach recoiled slightly at the thought of what Nadil had forced him to swallow.

Anyway, it wasn't like Fedelta or Shydeman were going to cough up any answers if he asked politely...

Rath turned from the window and quietly made his way to the door. Cautiously, he pressed an ear to the dark wood, furrowing his brow with the effort of straining to hear the slightest sound. Nothing.

He knew it was a stretch, but perhaps there were survivors on the outside. Maybe even a small pocket of Dragon Officers who might ve survived the massacre at the Castle those years ago. And even if these rebels were just human, that was still something. There was still hope.

He didn't know when or how, but he knew he needed to leave the Demon Castle before Nadil had the chance to break his mind and body far enough that he would became a lifeless doll, alive but empty, soely for the Demon Lord's amusement.

The important thing was to disregard any thought of doubt any shred of uncertainty or fear. That had been his downfall.

Cautiously, he pried open the door and peered out into the darkened corridor. Empty. He didn t exactly know what he was going to do if he did find them, the survivors. How were they even going to fight back against Nadil s Army, in which ranks had swelled to monstrous proportions? Regardless, the fact that they had survived this long was good enough for him. And he needed to get to them, before Nadil sent his troops to quash them. It was imperative that he reach them in time.

With careful steps Rath traced the same path that had lead him to the courtyard, days ago, beside the castle, and he pressed his back close to the stone doorway, leaning over just enough in order to watch the troops and their preparations.

The practice fights from the other day had been abandoned as today was the day the troops were to be sent off.

Demons of various shapes and sizes gathered up the weapons of their choice and supplies and grunted amongst one another in monotone conversation.

Rath furrowed his brow at the number of troops. Either this was way overkill or Nadil was being, as Fedelta had said, careful. Or perhaps, Rath mused, a little paranoid. After realizing his dream of conquering the world, the Demon lord was far too intelligent to leave anything to chance. Even if it were just a few abdicators from his army. A sudden thought came to the Dragon Knight. How were the demons going to get outside? Saable had left the castle and didn t seem like he was coming back anytime soon...

"Sneaking around Mr. Dragon Knight?" A voice purred beside his ear. Terribly startled, Rath spun around and felt a surge of irritation at the sight before him. Smiling like a moron and batting doe-like eyes at him was none other than the corpse collector himself.

_Speak of the friggin devil._

Saable whistled and straightened from his slightly bent posture, his hands resting on his hips.

"Man, you look like shit." The demon sang cheerfully, and then yelped when Rath roughly grabbed him by the front of his tunic.

"You, what are you?" Rath snarled, unable to speak coherently and searching for answers in Saable s lime-green eyes.

"W-whoa, cool it Dragon-boy, I was just messing with you." Saable stammered nervously, to which Rath narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

"That's not what I meant." Rath spat, releasing Saable none too gently, "I mean what the _fuck _are you doing_ here_?"

The corpse collector stumbled back slightly and regained his balance, smoothing out the wrinkles from the front of his tunic.

"Oh you know, just, hanging around." He leaned against the stone wall beside them and grinned good-naturedly.

Rath growled an impatient warning and Sabble put up his hands in weary resignation.

"Alright, alright. I was called back to the castle at the last minute. Happy?" Sabble ventured and rolled his eyes at Rath's scowl.

"Obviously his boys, He nodded over to the groups of demons outside, don t have the, _finesse_, I have for getting across the Sea of Souls." The corpse collector suddenly glanced around and leaned forward, and murmured quietly:

"Between you and me I think The Demon Lord s gone a bit loopy if he thinks he needs this many lumbering _morons_." He laughed childishly for a moment and then tilted his head at Rath's impassive expression.

"Why so glum?" He inquired, stepping around the other male curiously.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Rath, decidedly, chose not to acknowledge the demons presence and instead turned his attention back to the demon soldiers outside. The fact that Saable was now here made things a hell of a lot more complicated. The army could now move out under the corpse collector's direction and thus Rath had far less time to figure out an escape plan than he would've liked. He swallowed dryly and felt a tightening in his gut that was all too familiar. _Damn it all to hell_. As if he wasn t already pressed with time before.

The ever present clouds of the Dead Sea swirled on in the distance, with the tempests of dead men's ill-fated souls resting in its depths and Rath shivered ever so slightly at the fleeting thought of them being trapped there for all eternity, a truly reprehensible existence.

Concurrently a sudden question reached him. How did Saable cross the Sea anyway? Rath reluctantly returned his gaze to Saable, who was now listlessly waltzing around the hallway behind him, a cheerful smile plastered on his face. Rath raised a brow. Sometimes he wondered if Saable was all there, that is, in the head. The corpse collector often displayed behavior uncommon of a demon of his caliber, almost as if he hadn t always been a demon but something else something innocent...

"_Saable_." Rath called patiently as the other male continued to waltz around, lost, in a symphony playing only for him.

The corpse collector made a sound of acknowledgement but, however, did not stop dancing around; despite the sternness in the former Dragon Knight s tone.

Rath resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation and instead followed the demon closely so that he did not have to raise his voice.

"Are you listening to me?" To the impatient growl Saable paused only to nod and continued on down the hallway and Rath increased his pace in order to keep up.

"It's about the Sea of Souls-"

"What about it?" Saable answered briskly, quite suddenly pausing in his dance and turning to face Rath with a quizzical expression.

The corpse collectors movements had lead them far from the courtyard to a another open entrance of the castle and Rath could feel the cold breeze on his cheek and smell the earthy scent of approaching rain from outside.

"Well, how exactly, do you cross it?" Rath spoke slowly.

A low rumble of thunder followed his question and Saable remained quiet for some time before answering:

"With Garaba of course."

"But how-?"

"Why?" Saable suddenly interrupted, stepping close to Rath and searching his visage with furrowed brows, "Why are you suddenly asking, you've never asked before."

Rath was startled by Saable's sudden sharp inquiry and averted his gaze.

"I was curious."

"Don't lie."

The former Dragon Knight snapped his head back to Saable and felt a cold shiver run own his spin at the look in the corpse collector's eyes. It was a knowing look; Saable knew why he was asking, and perhaps even, he had known all this time. Something about the look made Rath anxious and he cautiously chose his next words. He would have to get back to original question.

"Why are you the only one who can cross it?" Saable held Rath s gaze for a moment before, looking down and fiddling with the strap around his wrist.

"Nadil's power." He murmured simply.

"Can Nadil cross it too then?" Saable grimaced and shrugged his shoulders, seemingly reluctant to continue any further.

This was it, Rath suddenly realized. And the suddeness of the epiphany nearly overwhelmed him. The key in all this was _Sabble_. The answer to his escape rested with the corpse collector. How could he not have thought about it before? They were both in the same situation. Saable didn't want to be here, and he didn't want to be here; they were both held against their wishes, trapped by the same demon they both despised. The similarities between them could not be ignored and Rath mentally berated himself for taking so long to realize that the answer had been staring him in the face.

"I know what you're asking of me." Saable suddenly murmured and carefully Rath met the other s furrowed gaze with his own guarded one.

"I can't do it, Rath."

Rath clenched his fists and whispered lowly, "What's stopping you?"

As though this question opened a floodgate Saable suddenly rushed forward and pinned Rath against the nearest pillar with surprising agility and strength, his normally bright eyes now clouded with misery and frustration. Rath gasped, his hands automatically shooting up to grip Saable's arms.

"Because I can't." Saable hissed with quiet agony, "Don't you get it? He will never stop until he has you in his grasp again. Nadil will search for you, himself, to the ends of Dusis and back to bring you back, screaming and begging and when he catches you, he'll make sure you never run away again and he will do it in the most awful way possible. You ask me why; I can t do it because all your suffering would be because of me."

Saable's frail body began to shake and his eyes became haunted, "Because I like you Rath, I really like you, and I don t want to see him..." He choked and Rath could feel the other s fingers tighten in his cloak. "I know it's hard, I know what he does to you, but listen to me, it is far better to be alive. There are worse things than death. You have to believe me."

Rath wasn't sure what to believe. The corpse-collector seemed honest enough, and his desperation seemed real enough. It couldn t all be some cruel act could it?

"I'm scared of him, so scared." Saable whispered his eyes wide and terrified, "It's almost as if he's everywhere. Behind me, every corner I turn, even under my skin I m terrified you'll end up like me; I don't want him to corrupt you entirely just has he's done to me, to the point where I can't resist any order he gives me."

Rath swallowed and Saable's shoulders sagged and Rath could hear the dry sobs that racked the demon's small form and felt something he hadn't felt in what felt like an eternity. Something close to gratitude. This, _demon_, actually gave a damn whether or not he lived or died and, needless to say, Rath was touched. From the beginning of his stay at the Demon Castle, he had constantly been feed a steady stream of hatred and ridicule by demons; he had been made to think that no one genuinely cared about him, or his safety. Even Kharl's cold embrace did little to persuade him, for the Renkin wizard was still an enigma to him and lacked his trust.

Hesitantly he placed his hands on Saable's shoulders and felt the corpse collector's grip on him loosen. After all this time, he had finally got that he and Saable were in the same boat...

"Thank you," He said suddenly, and the words felt strange on his tongue, as he hadn't uttered them in a long time, truthfully, at least.

Saable slowly lifted his watery eyes to Rath s own and Rath for the first time in a long time felt himself genuinely smile.

The corpse collector suddenly pulled the former Dragon Knight into a tight, desperate embrace and Rath, startled for a moment, forced his tense muscles to relax and held the shivering demon to him. Saable was warm, and Rath could help but be reminded of Rune as he hugged the corpse collector. It was unsettling and comforting at the same time. Saable. It was quiet and the demon pulled gently away from Rath, his eyes tired and face drawn.

"You still want to go, don t you?"

"I have to." Rath murmured softly. There was no turning back at this point, no giving up. So what if Nadil was going to chase him to the ends of the world? He would just have to hide, run farther, and faster. There was still the option of survivors of the war, groups against Nadil's army. He steeled himself and fully faced Saable his gaze hard.

"Please take me across the Dead Sea." Rath stated firmly and Saable closed his eyes as if Rath had uttered a taboo phrase and opened them again.

"You're too stubborn." He chortled dryly and closed his eyes once more in thought before finally opening them once more, "How can you be so sure that you'll really be able to get out of here?"

"Because, I'm not alone anymore." Rath stated simply, and Saable's eyes widened slightly. The corpse-collector's mouth twitched into an incredulous smile and he ran a hand through his light-green colored locks, scratching his scalp in mock befuddlement.

"Man, were all Dragons like this?" He murmured amusedly, more to himself than anything else and Rath decided not to comment.

"We have to do it at night; the cover of darkness will give you seconds of a head start." Rath nodded and Saable turned to look at the sky as a suddenly flash of lightening illuminated the stone and marble around them. He seemed much paler than before, eyes swimming with worry.

"Saable." Saable turned to Rath whose gaze still remained on the dark, turbulent sky outside.

"You're coming with me."

"Whatever you want, Dragon."

* * *

As night fast approached Rath felt anxiety slowly build inside him at the sight of the darkened Castle grounds. Since his talk with Saable he had took back to pacing around in the smallish confines of his room, thinking over the plan he had devised with the corpse-collector. First and foremost, Garaba was huge, and very gold. Therefore, a giant goldfish floating in the sky was not going to escape the attention of a few of the castle guards. That was the only biggest flaw to their escape plan. As laughable as it sounded...

Hopefully the darkness would give them much needed cover so that Saable could was able to get them across quick enough; which the corpse collector assured that he would. Rath's pondering gaze swept across the rocky land of Kainaldia and the swirling mist of the Dead Sea. Saable had told him he knew not of any way out of the castle, through secret passageways or tunnels, and unfortunately the plan had to be scrapped. After all, there wasn t really anytime to check if there were or not.

They were going to meet at the courtyard where had been talking earlier that day and Rath felt an uncomfortable sense of urgency creep onto him as the time approached closer and closer. It was really happening. There was good possibility that he would be able to escape after this. Perhaps even in the next couple of hours.

He had to steady himself with one hand resting on the wall for a moment as the gravity of the situation suddenly weighed heavily down on him. _Freedom_. Lord Lykoeloun had been right. His last words, _you are not alone_, rang true and Rath fondly and sadly recalled the Dragon Lord. He had truly been a great man...

A soft knock on his door jolted him out of his reverie and he slowly made his way to the door, placing a hesitant hand on the handle. Was it Saable? He swallowed dryly and twisted the bronze knob, opening the door with a creak and revealing his visitor.

He calmly gazed at Shyrendora who looked back at him with just as much indifference.

Lord Nadil wishes you in his chambers for the night. She stated emotionlessly, the perpetual frown touching her finely arched eyebrows.

The Dragon Knight had felt as if a lead weight had been dropped in his stomach.

"Why?" He inquired, trying to keep his voice level.

Shyrendora's scowl deepened, "It is not your place to ask _why_." She snapped dismissively.

Rath averted his eyes and his fingers tightened their hold on the door handle. He was only playing dumb; he knew _exactly_ why Nadil was asking for him. He began trembling slightly at the thought of the Demon Lord and bit his lip.

"I-I tell him I ll come there myself, I just need to bathe first." Rath stammered, hating how there mere mention of Nadil's name caused him to nearly fall apart.

The demon, fixed him with a hard stare for a moment and seemingly satisfied with whatever she saw, nodded curtly. "Very well, I will tell him. Do not keep him waiting." She stated stoically before turning on her heel and stepping back down the hallway.

Once the sharp click of her heels faded from his hearing, Rath hurriedly closed and locked the door before running over to the bed against the wall. His arm disappeared underneath the bed itself and he reached around for something before finding what he was looking for.

Thoughts were swirling around his mind like an angry tempest, and he could only act in the moment now. There was no time to plan, or think anymore. A knapsack was pulled out a second later and he reopened it, peering inside to make sure nothing had fallen out; water in a canteen, a piece of bread wrapped in silk cloth, a map detailing the major cities of Draqueen, a scarf, and a simple dagger, courtesy of Saable s smooth talking and quick fingers in the armory.

He took out the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Fumbling slightly, he slung the bag over his shoulder and then pressed his hands against the cool glass of the window. It was entirely dark outside now and he casted a nervous glance at the locked door behind him before steeling himself to unlock the window in front of him.

There was no going back now.

At once a blast of cold air hit his face and he blinked past the strands of crimson hair that blew into his eyes. He wasn't quite that far up, but falling from such a height would certainly result in a few broken bones. He looked to the side and noticed the solid outline of a decorative ridge running from his window all the way to a balcony.

_Right, then_. There was no promise that if he went through the halls he wouldn't be recognized. And Nadil was probably getting more and more impatient as the moments passed by. He tucked in a loose end of the scarf under his neck and steadied himself on the window. With the wind blowing around him, he felt slightly unbalanced and unsteady. He reached a foot over to the ridge beside him and breathed a sigh of relief as his entire foot was able to rest fully on it. His other foot soon followed suit and soon his back was pressed up against the stone walls of the castle. For a moment he dared to cast a glance down and immediately regretted it, his gut tightening in fear at the sight of the ground seemingly so far below him.

Breaking his gaze from the sight with some effort Rath continued the painfully slow task of edging his way across the ledge, the balcony inching closer and closer within his sight with every hesitant step.

Finally he reached the weathered stone railing and pulled himself over the edge to land on the balcony's tiled floor with a dull thud. Crouching slightly he peered in through the glass doors, into the room on the other side and found it was thankfully empty. He turned back to the stone railing and leaned over slightly to try and make out what was below him. In the darkness, he could faintly make out the outline of some bushes and a dead-looking tree. Some of the branches looked thick enough to hold his weight. It was risky but...

He looked over to the right to see any other means of getting down to the first story but turned up nothing better. A strong gust of wind blew against him, ruffling his scarf, suddenly as if the urge him forward and he wrapped his loosened scarf around him tightly once more. He'd have to estimate the distance as accurately as he could or risk falling short and ending up crippled or worse. Shrugging off his knapsack he dangled it over the edge for a moment before reluctantly letting it fall. It silently travelled through the darkness before landing in some of the bushes bellow, making them rattle.  
Taking a breath, he slid one leg over the edge and held the rough stone tightly as he fully maneuvered his body outside the railing; back to the stone and feet planted between the railing beams for support.

The grayish branches waved slightly in the wind and he felt himself shake at the prospect of jumping from such a height. But he needed to force himself despite the overwhelming urge to retreat. It was only a matter of time before Nadil would Shyrendora back to his chambers to fetch him, forcefully, and his absence would, of course, not go unnoticed. Everything would fall apart, and it would be his own undoing because of his cowardice. He gritted his teeth and clenched the stone behind him tightly before closing his eyes. For some reason, all he could see was Cesia s face. Her beautiful smile, reassuring and warm...

His eyes opened and he pushed himself forward, feeling the wind bite at his cheek in a rush of cold air. A terrible sense of weightlessness enveloped him suddenly and he felt his gut twinge as the branches approached with startling speed. He kept his arms spread out, ready to catch one of the branches and let out a harsh gasp as he felt himself enveloped by the feeling of stinging, grasping, scratches and prods as he grazed the side of the leafless tree. Blindly he grabbed one of the offending branches and let out a yelp of pain as another smaller branch painfully whipped at his cheek.

His scarf got caught on one of the branches above him and choked him as he abruptly halted his descent. His eyes watered in pain and he gasped in relief as, thankfully, his body's jerky stop caused the fabric to unravel and it tangled in the branches above him.

He hung for a moment, his hand clasped tightly on the branch above him and snapped his head up with wide eyes as the branch groaned lowly and creaked, bearing his weight. He looked down at the scraggly bushes benegth him trying to see if he could let go in time and aim to fall into one but the branch suddenly gave out with a loud snap and he crashed to the ground in a flash of his own limbs as well as the tree's own. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he felt a searing pain lace through his shoulder and left side. For a moment he wondered if he had broken some ribs but found, as he shakily rose, that he had only been bruised a bit by the fall. The painful sharp points of the bushes poked at his bareskin and gave him a few minor scrapes; but otherwise he was well enough to walk.

Sore and wincing with every step he stumbled out from the bushes to lean against the tree before him. His second assement of himself proved to be the same. Merely, cuts and bruises, and the branches had done a number on his clothes and cloak. He ran a tentative finger against his cheek and found blood on his gloved fingers; from the branch's doing. He curled them into a fist and looked up to see his torn scarf waving gently in the wind, captured by the greedy branches above him.

There was a sudden tulmut of shouts in the distance and instrinctinvely Rath crouched down against the bushes his heart thudding hard against his chest. Had Shyrendora come to retrieve and found him gone already? He knew he didn't have a lot of time to escape but he never thought he'd be discovered so quickly.

But there wasn t any time anymore to wait for a safe opening, it was now or never. Hunched over he searched the bushes for his knapsack and quickly slung it over his shoulder, careful to keep himself camoflouged in the darkness the bushes provided.

"Over here, I heard something!"

_Shit._ He cursed quietly to himself and pressed himself close to the ground, praying the demons wouldn't come any closer.

"Fucking Dragon, we should just gut him on sight. Save us all this fucking trouble. "

"Do that and Nadil will have _you_ gutted, moron. We need to capture him alive."

"Well, doesn t mean we can t rough him up a bit." The first demon sneered, waving a crudely made spear around. Rath stilled his breath as the two demons approached his position and he reached into his bag to tighten his grasp around the handle of the dagger. He narrowed his eyes, muscles tuat and ready to spring into a fight; his heart continuing to beat so loudly he could hear it in his ears.

"Come here little Dragon." A chilling voice rasped near him and he laid very still as a sharp thrusting motion from one of the demons made the bushes rattle.

"Can't see shit in this darkness." The second demon grunted and Rath could see the steel tips of his boots bear closer. He slid the blade half out of the handle, ready to leap when suddenly the first demon turned to the other and nodded back to the castle:

"This shit ain't worth it- he's probably long gone by now." They turned away from Rath and retreated back into the castle through some opened doors and the former Dragon Knight let out a heavy sigh of relief. But he wasn t going to linger any longer than was necessary Pausing for a moment, quiet, and suddenly made a dash for the stone wall across from him.

He pressed close to the flat surface behind him and peeked over the side for a few breathless moments for any sign of movement. Seeing none he flipped around to run along the long wall of the castle and stopped short of another corner. By the time he reached the sheer rocky cliffs surrounding the castle, the darkness had become even more impenetrable and he had to strain to see faint shapes; jolting, every once in a while at any slight movement.

Saable planned to meet him at the entrance of a short tunnel that led directly into the sea of souls.

He pressed a hand to the rock and slid along carefully, taking his time, looking for the opening.

As the seconds ticked by he began to feel a sense of uneasieness, had he gone the wrong way? With increased fervor he searched in the darkness, moving alng the cliff wall, praying for the gap to so itself and finally stumbled forward, after a while, as his hand came into conatact with empty air.

He righted himself and narrowed his eyes into the darkness. He took a step into the pitch black recesses of the cave and heard something faint.

He flipped around half expecting Saable half expecting a demon and found no one. Puzzled he turned back to the cave and listened. Indeed there were wispy voices echoing softly in the inky shadows and Rath felt himself shudder. The only explaination would be the closeness of the Sea of Souls. Tormented souls that were anchored there forever, and mournfully crying out for help. Some voices were laced with fury, venom and Rath felt an irrational fear suddenly well up in him at the thought. Quickly he tried to beat it down and prevent himself from allowing unwanted thoughts to drifted into his mind.

There was no reason he'd have to go through the mist anyway-

Heat suddenly seared him and he lifted up his arms shielding his face from the dark flames that suddenly brust forth before him, swirling around the cave entrance and licking the roof of the cave. He backed away, eyes wide with confusion and suddenly snapped around only to feel a cold lance of fear shoot through him.

_Nadil._

At the dark-cloaked man's side was Fedelta. Rath glared at the fire demon. That unfortunately explained the flames.

There was a crowd of demons behind the two, all weilding weapons of various sizes, torches in hand, illuminating some of their grotesque faces.

Fedelta sneered taking a step forward but halted as the Demon Lord's arm suddenly blocked his way. He seemed put out by this and stepped back reluctantly.

"Now, now. Where _are_ you going, Rath?" Nadil murmered silkily, almost admonishing like a mother scolding her child. Rath recoiled at the thought and felt and sudden surge of anger and desperation overcome him. He had never gotten this far before. He was so close...

"I'm curious, then." Nadil suddenly said and Rath catiously watched the demon lord as he mentioned with his hands; prepared for an attack.

"Where would you go, if you had escaped?" He questioned softly. "There's no Dragon Castle for you. No sanctuary; I've made sure of that."

Rath retreated a couple of paces back, feeling the heat of the massive fire behind him, as Nadil took a step forward, holding his hand out.

"Come. Little Dragon." He murmered gently, a mocking smirk betraying his tone.

There it is again. That familiar pull. Almost as if he had no other choice to obey. Rath fought it down tooth an nail. He thought of Kai-stern and everyone he had failed to protect and suddenly felt an undescribable stab of white-hot fury.

With a snarl he grabbed the dagger behind him in the knapsack and threw it with all his strength at the apporaching Demon Lord.

Nadil froze as the dagger flicked past his cheek and Rath mentally cursed to himself, his eyes widening in terror. He had missed a perfect oppurtunity to injure the Demon Lord.

Fedelta appeared shocked at the sudden action and the crowd of demons had let out a shout when the dagger whistled past the Demon Lord

A slow trail of blood suddenly began to bubble up from the shallow wound and Nadil pressed two fingers to his cheek, looking at the dark blood on his fingers with an air of indifference. It was quiet until the Demon Lord turned sharply around and walked back to the crowd of demons behind him.

There was some commotion, and Rath trembled at a pained yelp that suddenly manifested.

Saable was thrown to the ground and Rath watched with horror as he shakily pushed himself up with his thin arms, nose broken and oozing blood; bruises decorating his face. He began uncontrollably coughing up thicking globs of blood.

Nadil stood before Saable's prone form and any smirk or sneer was now long wiped off his face, replaced, by a cold calculating look.

"I thought I had broken you." He whispered coldly. Lavender eyes narrowed. Rath shivered.

Terrified, Saable began kicking around as he was suddenly dragged up by his hair and let out a cry of pain when Nadil grabbed his wrist and wrenched his arm out, holding it steady.

"It appears I haven't been using, the..._right_, methods." With saying this, he closed his longer fingers around Saable's own and began to squeeze and Rath watched in horror as Saable's face became twisted with agony.

"I wanted to keep you intact, but seeing that I've been too lenient." Nadil murmered softly and a sharp, wet cracking sound was drowned out by Saable's agonized screams.

The corpse collector was writhing around in Nadil's grasp, eyes rolling in pain.

_Stop it_. Rath wanted to say but his mouth remained closed, his jaw clenching painfully, as if it were glued shut. He closed his eyes at Saable's pained cries and clenched his fists at his side.

"Don't worry, I won't lay a finger on your face I can t say the same for the rest of you, however." Nadil suddenly released Saable and ignored the shivering, bloodstained form at his feet.

Rath couldn t meet Nadil's gaze. He furrowed his brow as Saable coughed and moaned. His head snapped up at another sharp yelp of pain, in time to see Fedelta give the corpse collector a ruthless kick in the side, rolling him over out of Nadil's way.

"I thought I had trained Saable enough, but it appears I was far too lenient with him as well." Nadil said airily, looking down at the crumpled body with indifference.

It was always his fault when someone was hurt now. Rath swallowed dryly and clenched his teeth in anguish.

"_Rath." _A voice whispered hoarsely and Rath looked up to see Saable looking straight at him, a single strand of pale-green hair sticking to the bloody side of his cheek.

_"Run."_

Rath's eyes widened and he didn't have time to think for Saable had suddenly grabbed the dagger Rath had thrown earlier with his good hand and had lunged at Fedelta who had been advancing on him again. The fire demon stopped short, a look of disbelief washing arcoss his features as Saable drove the dagger deep into his shoulder. He let out a growl of pain and the two grappled to the ground.

The flames lowered somewhat, as their master was now no longer focused on them and therefore less intense and in a splitsecond Rath turned back to see Saable shoot him a weak smile before he turned on his heel and ran into the cave, his cloak pulled around him to protect him from the last vestiges of the flames.

Darkness and the smell of wet rock almost immediately enveloped him and his eyes strained in the darkness trying to see what lay before him. His gasping breathes were echoing around him, bouncing off the walls of the cave. He trembled at how desperate he sounded, at how _afraid_ he was.

He should've gone back. A voice whispered in his head,_ coward_. And he felt self-disgust suddenly overtake him. How could he even think about wishing to go back to save the corpse collector when he was pushing forward like this? _Fuck. _He couldn't get Saable's smile out of his head. The corpse-collector's sad eyes fixed on him, like he was forgiving Rath for _abandoning_ him. Leaving him to the wolves. Rath hated the way he had taken the opening. Even if Saable had given him a distraction, willingly had given up himself for Rath. The painful memories from the Dragon Castle's fall began to surface, and Rath clenched his teeth. He had been the only one spared, while he had been forced to witness everyone die around him, and he did_ nothing_.

A chilling laugh suddenly echoed behind him, and he stumbled slightly as sheer terror overwhelmed him. He could almost sense the Demon Lord, right behind him. The very idea made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he forced his tired legs to move faster. Please God. He didn't know if he whispered the plea out loud as there was nothing reasearching his ears but a rushing sound in his ears, his own heartbeat and the sharp lungfulls of air he took in.

Ahead of him he could see a faint light in the darkness and made a bee-line to it, pushing himself faster and faster.

Heartbeating painfully against his chest and breathing heavily, he finally came to a small onclave with a heavy fog swirling around it's edges. For a moment he paused, instinct telling him to turn away from the unnatural place. There was a strange bluish-sliverly water-like reflection it was casting against the cave walls and floors as well, bathing the room in an eerie light. It was as though the tendrils of whispy mist were creeping to overtake the entire cave. He shivered; the temperature had dropped several degrees once he had entered the area, and his brain screamed at him at this place held a deep wrongness.

"Trapped little Dragon." Rath turned to see Nadil slinking from the shadows and bearing a sneer.

_No. No._ How was he supposed to get through? Saable couldn t usher him across as planned. Hopelessness came over him and then was suddenly overshadowed by something stonger, anger and frustration.

"_Fuck you_." Rath hissed, feeling his body tremble with rage and fury.

Nadil barked out mirthless laughter and bared his fangs at the former Dragon Knight with dark amusement.

"Think you can escape?" Nadil mocked with and infuriating sneer, "Think you can just, _walk_ away?"

The Demon Lord took a step forward and Rath felt his entire body tense with uncertainty.

"Don't come any fucking closer." He spat, crouching back as if he were a frightened animal, muscles coiled, ready to attack. It was amazingly stupid of him to think he could take on the Demon Lord in his condition, but he realized he'd rather die fighting then be humilated by capture at this point.

A horrific smile of amusement broke across Nadil's features and his lavender gaze widened in disbelief.

"Or you'll do what?" He asked highly, quietly, as though raising his voice any louder would break the quiet tension his question raised.

Rath felt his body break out into a cold sweat as the Demon Lord waited for a response. The silence was deafening and Nadil continued to fix him with the look of demented pleasure. He found it harder and harder by the second to meet those cat-like eyes; eyes waiting for an answer that would never come.

"That's right. You can't do anything. Because I _killed_ your dragon." Nadil whispered, eyes finally narrowing to hooded slits, "I tore his heart right out from his pathetically writhing body."

The former Dragon Knight felt his knees weaken at the Demon Lord's words. _Fire..._

The Demon Lord had suddenly began to pace before Rath, not lessening or enlarging the distance between him and the other male, and watched Rath's reaction with caculating eyes.

"You heard his death scream didn't you?' He inquired as though simply asking the time of day, "Did you feel it? When I tore him apart? When he was _crying_ for you?"

Rath clenched his teeth, eyes burning.

Nadil smiled sinisterly as he continued on, his voice like velvet in the ice cold air, "I devoured his power, his flesh. Do you want to know what he tasted like?"

"Shut up." Rath choked through clenched teeth.

"Like suffering, like fear." Nadil purred, "You should've seen it;such a magnificent beast reduced to a whimpering, pissing, dumb animal."

"Shut the _fuck_ up."

The Demon Lord was silenced by the quiet command, and tilted his head at Rath's poorly concealed rage; his shaking shoulders and clenched fists.

"...what, Rath, do you have left?"

Upon hearing no answer, Nadil ventured again, murmering, all traces of a smile gone from his visage:

"Nothing. You have _no one_, you're all alone. The time of the Dragons is over."

The Demon Lord held out his arms, "You have nothing, yet here you are. Why attempt something so obviously futile?"

The former Dragon Knight did not answer and his eyes widened as Nadil dropped his arms and suddenly began to move towards him. Every slow step echoed around the cavern. He could feel blood pounding in his ears as Nadil neared, his confident steps bringing him closer and closer to the terrified male.

"You know, it's going to be much more fun breaking you a second time." He sang eeirely, lavender eyes hooded with sinister intent,"My, I already miss your screams..."

Was this really it? All the planning, all his hopes were going to be dashed? Just like that? Rath felt fustration and misery well up within him and he let his gaze fall to the floor his shoulders hunched, shivering. He had foolishly thought he could escape, even though those thoughts had been temporaily ground out of him as Nadil's ministrations had wore down on him when he was first captured. He would never be able to escape. He felt like crying but, the tears wouldn't come.

He found himself thinking of the Renkin wizard, Kharl, and the book. His past. It didn't even matter to him anymore. What use was knowing his past when he had no future or present?

Nadil was so close now Rath could feel the Demon Lord's pressence. So unbelievably dark, and heavy, Nadil couldn't have been from this world...

Rath was startled when he felt a hand suddenly fall on his shoulder. An ice-cold feeling enamanated from the heavy hand, right through his cloak and shirt, right against his very skin. He snapped his gaze up expecting to see the Demon Lord's bared fangs but instead was meet with the Demon Lord's incredulous stare. Nadil was still a good couple of feet from him, so then, who's hand-?

"_Impossible_." Nadil whispered standing stock still.

The former Dragon Kight slowly turned his head to look at the hand on his shoulder and immediately gasped in shock. The hand was whispy and see-through and Rath blinked trying to determine if he was seeing things. His eyes follwed the arm to it's owner and he truned his body slightly, eyes widening further as he took in the sight before him. A kind ghostly face inches from his own.

"What." Nadil hissed behind him but Rath's attention was now focused on the shade before him.

"Who-?" He whispered in shock. And the man smiled solemnly. He had a scar above his right eye, across his eyebrow. And Rath suddenly knew. His face lit up with recognition as his eyes searched over the figure's misty clothes. A Dragon Fighter's uniform. _A Dragon Fighter. How? _He knew this particular Dragon Fighter as well. He sometimes sparred with him when Kai-Stern was on a mission or wasn't there for any other reason to help him with his sword-fighting technique. What had been his name? In his shock at the familar face and at the entire cituation, the idea he couldn't remember the man's name seemed somehow ridicously important.

_"Rath, I can lead you through here..."_ A far-off voice whispered in Rath's head; though the ghostly figure's lips did not move.

As though he had been doused in cold water Rath suddenly realized what was happening. When the Dragon Castle had fallen, Nadil had allowed Saable to have free reign of the corpses to do what he saw fit . That involved imprisoning the souls of the dead in the Sea of Souls to create a useful shield for theDemon Castle. Saable must've taken some of the Dragon Fighter's corpses all that time ago. And now they were here.

"You're not getting away." Nadil suddenly snarled into his ear and Rath felt the cool edge of a blade against his neck. He swallowed gazing up at the Dragon Fighter's furious visage.

At once, more whispy figures began to walk out of the mist of the Sea of Souls and began to surround Rath and Nadil, their voices echoing and murmering darkly and pushed closer to envolpe the two.

_"For Draqueen..."_

_"For the Dragon Castle..."_

_"For the Dragon Lord..."_

The repitition of the voices grew in volume as more approched and fixed their dead, sightless eyes on the Demon Lord.

"What!" Nadil choked as the figures latched on to him and pulled him down. In the Demon Lord's shock, Rath felt the sword momenttarily pull away from his skin and immediately he felt the apparaition tug at him urgently, eye-brows furrowed.

Closing his eyes he allowed himself to be pulled into the mist and the last thing he heard was a shout of helpless rage from Nadil echoing behind him and then, silence.

He felt the swirling mist wrap around him as though trying to figure out what he was doing there. He was freezing; it felt as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him. It almost hurt to breath, the air was so cold. He opened his crimson eyes uncertainly and saw nothing but thick fog everywhere. Even the the Dragon Fighter's soul was gone in the heavy wispy air. The thought made him frantic and he felt his heart began to beat painfully against his chest at the thought of beginning abandoned in the mist.

But he could still feel the Dragon Fighter's hand pull him along, steady under his fingers and he calmed himself down, continuing the hand to lead him on.

Something flashed at the corner of his vision and he turned to the side, making out someone's pale face gazing at him from a distance. He could faintly make out the outlines of the other souls around him suddenly, and shivered he felt others brush against him and pull at his clothes gently, whispering things. They seemed to be indifferent to his pressence but stared at him none the less with empty eyes. He felt a tightening coil of fear in his gut at the multitude of soul's eyes boring into him from all sides.

_"We re almost there. Don't let go."_ The Dragon Figher's soft murmer jolted Rath out of the suddden haze that fell across his mind. His feet felt heavy and he had to struggle to keep up with the ghostly presence. What if he let go? Would he be lost to wander the sea forever until he became a part of it himself? He held tightly onto The Dragon Fighter's whispy arm and tried to focus on keeping his grasp there.

It seemed like the journey would never end; and he wasn't sure how long he had already been lead along...

He was startled when a rushing sound suddenly reached his ears; as though he was moving at a tremendous speed. The noise became defeaning, roaring around him, and he tried to block it it out but it only grew louder and louder. Finally, a blast of impossibly icy, numbing air suddenly hit his face and he stumbled forward falling on a patch of dirt with a yelp.

For moment he laid there in complete shock, unsure of what had just happened. Slowly, he lifted his head up to peer around him. It was a desolate wasteland, many cliffs and boulders lining the area. Kaindalia.

He rose shakily to his feet and felt another cold breeze push his cloak about him.

Suddenly remembering the aparation, Rath turned around quickly but the Dragon Fighter or what had remained of the Dragon Fighter's soul was gone. Shivering Rath took a step to the swirling mist.

Even though he still couldn't remember the man's name...

Rath felt a wave of gratitude ripple through him.

"Thank you." He whispered at the quiet rolling clouds and bowed, "Thank you, everyone."

True Dragon Fighters, down to their very souls. The thought gave him unbelieveable strength and an unfamilar sense of pride made him smile.

A sudden unearthly roar jolted him from his actions and he gazed up fearfully at the tall pires of the Demon Castle in the distance. Gaarba. Saable was probably being forced to transport Nadil over the Sea of Souls to reach him.

It would take time, but he needed to make haste. He had enough of a head start.

He swallowed dryly and with numb fingers drew his hood over his head, sheilding his face.

The canvas of Kaindalia had changed little since he had been there to defeat Nadil the first time; so after lowering himself to a rocky pathway he began to recall the least revealing path to take. He refered to the map only to figure out where he was going. This particuar path was one that Rune, Thatz and he had taken to the Demon Castle; back where there wasn't a Sea of Souls. They had been so young, but Lord Lykoeloun had entrusted with such an important task...

He felt a familar ache tug on his heart. Those had been the best of times, as they made their way back to the Dragon Castle after completing their seemingly impossible task. Arguing and bickering amongst themselves. Thatz always going on about food, Rune only wanting to return home, and he himself leading them all astray with his fake obessesion with demon hunting. Sometimes he thinks that Thatz and he did it on purpose, and even Rune perhaps. That really, Thatz's unending quest for money and food was really just an excuse to keep them together on the journey. That Rune did in fact want to return to the Dragon Castle but really _did _enjoy being on the road with he and Thatz. Even himself, he knew, at some point was just making excuses not to go back to the Dragon Castle. Because once they did, they wouldn't have enough time to take to one another anymore. There'd be seperate missions, attributed to each's abilities and responsibilties.

He had been a moron, to be so close-minded back then. Not trusting Thatz and Rune fully for some time...

Gaarba's faint roar caused him to turn his head, but by that time he was far enough away to have escaped. He stood looking out at the dark Demon Castle in the distance and felt his cloak billow around him.

_Saable,_ he furrowed his brow at the thought of the corpse collector, _I'll come back for you, I promise._

Garaba roared once more and Rath turned to make his way into a cave that, according to the map, would lead him straight to the seaside.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a welcome sight to see the crashing waves lick tempestuously at the cliff side.

Upon exiting the cave, Rath's nose was assaulted with the sharp, salty tang of the ocean and he shied away from the stinging icy drops of sea spray that rained down on him after a particularly impressive swell.

Seeing the ocean again stirred up the few, vague memories of the ocean that he had - and he welcomed them eagerly.

The water seemed to stretch on towards the horizon; making the expanse of water seemingly to go on forever.

He hadn't seen the sea in a very long time.

Not including his capture and captivity at the Demon Castle; there were only a select few times he had ever even seen or been near the ocean. Once as a child, for the first time, another time on the way to Kainaldia to retrieve Nadil's head, and another, his journey to Glaciosa, to investigate the rumors of the Wind Demon with Cesia. Perhaps, it wasn't anything having to do with the water, or the smell of salty air, or the sound of crashing waves. Rather, it was the sense of nostalgia that it brought, or at least, the feeling of normality that it offered.

The sea had suddenly become a link to his normal life. Or at least, the life he lead before everything had happened. Before the fall of Draqueen. Before any of this had happened…

He took in another deep breath of the air and felt the serene feeling ebb somewhat.

The path through the tunnel had indeed lead him straight to the seaside; however, upon reaching, he was now struck with a difficult conundrum. How was he supposed to cross the rough waters of Kaindalia to reach Dragoon?

Without Saabel and Garaba, he was helpless.

Once again, at the thought of the corpse-collector, he felt a flash of guilt and gritted his teeth in disconcertion. There was no reason to just give up now. The fact that Saable had given him this opportunity could not, absolutely could not be wasted.

Gingerly he peered over the rocky ledge of the cliff, down at the swirling sea foam and dark-looking water. Swimming was obviously out the question. The risk of drowning and hypothermia aside; he had heard many sea-faring Dragon Fighters retell harrowing stories of their vessels being attacked by unknown sea-demons that arose, without warning, from the dark depths. Besides being weaponless and exhausted; in the water, Rath was quite literally out of his element.

He took a couple steps away from the cliff-side and looked up at the sky. The usual purple was growing fainter now, with gray clouds swallowing any sign of color into their rolling gray formless bodies.

He was so close, giving up now was not an option. There had to be a way...

Another crash of sea spray made him retreat further to the opening of the cave he had come from and he looked to his side to find a narrow pathway winding down to disappear behind the side of the towering rocky cliff around him.

Nonetheless, he needed to keep moving; Nadil and his army would soon be on him. And he had a hunch, that he hoped would come to fervor if the reached the shore.

Feeling a lick of anxiety at this thought he carefully began to make his way down the rough path, his back to the rocky wall behind him. The path was wide enough for him to walk straight along it, but the constant splashes of the sea-water had made it slippery and treacherous. Another glance down at the water made it even more imperative that he not lose his balance; the sharp jutting rocks at the bottom of the ledge he was on were clustered together and poking a good foot or so from the seawater.

Death would be swift, and it would only take a single misstep for everything to be over.

He swallowed and continued along the way, keeping his steps measured and slow.

The path lead him to another part of the beach and he paused to gaze at the rocky shore that spread out before him. The grayish ocean water splashed up against scattered boulders and millions of smooth pebbles as far as the eye could see. The landscape of Kaindalia, even near a source of water was as bleak as ever; the texture of the ground and mounds in the distance were a mix of neutral grays and blacks.

But among all these things, the sight of five or so docked ships caught his attention. His ticket off this god-forsaken island.

The top of the masts and sails of three huge ships steadily came into view as he reached the shore. He ducked down to find another boulder and leaned against it, maneuvering his way to the top of it and watched the shoreline with awed gaze. They were massive things. The wood was dark and smooth looking, the hull an impressive size.

They must've been docked here to take the demons to the mainland.

The sea breeze gently pulled at the furled sails and the boats rocked ever so slightly anchored down to the sides of two wooden piers leading out to the deep water. But, of course, these were ships were far too big, he frowned; he'd never be able to get it out to sea by himself. Ships like these they required a whole crew to even move.

Finally he maneuvered his way to the end of the path and lowered himself a couple of inches down the small drop.

A sudden nearby movement caught his eye , and cursing silently to himself he dashed quickly to hide behind the nearest boulder, back pressed flat against it, chest heaving. How did Nadil get here so quickly? He gritted his teeth and slowly edged his way to the corner of the boulder, shooting a cautious glance to the figure moving about the rocks. No, he looked away and paused for a moment before turning around to press his chest against the rock and lean over the edge to peer at the figure in the distance. It wasn't Nadil.

Rather, it was demon, kicking over rocks and searching in the sand for something. He appeared to be grumbling to himself and was dressed in worn looking leather-armor and a modest animal-hide. A solider? Rath quietly crouched down and crawled to another boulder to get a better look. He winced as the small, sharp pebbles poked his knees through the fabric of his trousers but finally stopped to press his shoulder against the cold rock, leaning to get a better look.

The demon couldn't have been more than five feet tall, and it had a distinct human appearance, though he had been thrown off by his first look at its long curled black horns. It was quite thin and sported two, long simian-looking arms.

He ducked breathlessly behind the rock as the demon turned around suddenly, looking around with blank round eyes, and breathing hard though a equine-like muzzle.

"Hullo? Captain 'izzat you?" It called with a high voice, puffing warm breaths into the cold air.

Rath held his breath as he heard the demon shuffle forward, overturning some loose pebbles while doing so. After a moment of silence it turned its back again and began to make its way back down the slope leading to the shore line.

He let out a held in breath and peered over the side of the rock once more, watching the demon disappear down the slope.

A solider by the beach. We're they searching for him?

Perhaps not, he didn't seem like the usual brutish-fare found in Nadil's Army. A deckhand more like it, a part of the crew. In any case, he needed to devise some sort of plan to get on one of the ships, and quickly. For every so often he would find himself glancing at the tops of the mountains to see the gold body of Garaba, and he knew that his fear wasn't unfounded. He didn't have much time and while Nadil was concerning himself looking through the caves and small tunnels on the surface, he needed to make use of the advantage he had time wise.

Steeling himself he rose shakily and - while slightly hunched over to avoid detection -stealthily made his way up the somewhat steep side of the slope in time to watch the demon walk to the pier.

He scanned the pier sliding down a little, pebbles shifting beneath him, as a couple of figures came into view; the horned-demon he had spotted before and another demon, taller and much more human-like than the other.

That must be the Captain the solider had been talking about, Rath reasoned and narrowed his eyes at the movement on the nearest ship's main deck. Every once and a while a few demons scurried across carrying ropes and rotund barrels, disappearing through the hatch bellow into the hold.

There were life-boats, within sight, attached to the second biggest boat. Small and sturdy looking. He slid back down to the loose pebbles and absentmindedly pulled at the cord to his knapsack while trying to determine how to get to them. Weaponless as he was he needed to find something he could defend himself with if, in the worst case scenario, he found himself with a fight on his hands. He had spotted a few sharp looking rocks on his way down from the cliff-trail but not of them seemed practical enough.

Contemplatively, he turned back to the sight of the pier he watched as the captain pointed angrily at the first ship and walked over to board it, followed closely by the other demon.

Rath waited until the two disappeared beneath the cabin before scanning the area quickly for spots he could hide. There. A group of barrels caught his eye and he readied himself for a moment, eyes darting at the slightest movement on the ships before he pushed forward quickly, pulling his hood over his face.

Crouching to make himself less seen he prayed fervently that the rough, grayish color of the cloak would provide ample camouflage and alert less suspicion. His heart thudded painfully as he continued his slightly unsteady journey down the slope, the pebbles at his feet becoming disturbed at noisy as they bumped against each other with distinctive clacks as they rolled down the incline.

Finally he skidded to land behind one of the barrels, panting, almost expecting to hear a tumultuous outcry at his appearance.

Besides the sloshing sound of the water against the pier and the low groan of the creaking of the boats it seemed as though his descent had been a success. He hadn't alerted anyone.

The moment of relief was short lived however, as he heard a conversation directly above him. He froze. No, in the ship closest to him. He paused. kneeling quietly and strained his ears to hear the voices, only picking it up mid-conversation.

" -but The Demon Lord's orders are absolute." A gruff voice sighed.

"Damn right. We done here?" A higher voice, female, questioned.

"We got a couple of barrels down there to get…" Rath's breath hitched slightly at this and he furrowed his brow, regretting the decision that may have just become his undoing.

"You get it, a girl like me shouldn't have to work so hard." A snort and a scoff and the gruff voice chuckled unkindly.

"Oh yes, of course, a girl like _you_ indeed."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Rath didn't bother listening to the rest and instead tried to figure out how to keep himself hidden. He could risk running up to board the ship, or to the others. He could look to see if the coast was clear in time. The boulder he had jogged from was too far for him to get to it in time. Thoughts frantically abuzz, he tried to work out a plan despite his fear. It wasn't going to end like this. Not when he was so close.

A sudden thought came to mind as looked at the barrel he was crouched behind. Perhaps, perhaps it could work. It seemed to far-fetched but he was running out of ideas and at the moment it seemed the best.

Hurriedly he stood, peering around him, body hunched, and undid the top of the barrel looking inside.

"Agh!" He nearly gagged at the horrid wave of fishy-smell that suddenly assaulted his nose and looked down with a disgusted expression at the unpleasant sight of slightly rotted fish. His hand flew to his nose and mouth. For Christ's sake, he knew demons had varied tastes but this was beyond ridiculous. He jerked his head up at the sound of heavy footsteps walking down the boarding plank and quickly turned back to the blanked-eyed fish staring emotionlessly back up at him.

There wasn't time to be choosy. This barrel was the first one out of the row, and if he was lucky he'd get chosen. It was a long shot and probably wouldn't work but what was more imperative at the moment was that he didn't get caught. Besides, all the barrels including his - if he were not chosen - would eventually end up on one of the ships.

Holding his breath he threw one leg in the stinking barrel and then another quickly crouching down inside the barrel of slippery fish and pulled the lid down with him, sealing it off. The slimy feel of the fish bodies against his clothes made him shudder in discomfort and he found himself waist deep in the stuff, his knees drawn up to his chest. He breathed steadily through his mouth, shaking his head sternly.

He had been through worse.

He steadied his breath as the sounds of footsteps approached and looked up through a narrow slit running between the planks on the lid to see a shadow fall across him.

It was quiet for a moment, and Rath assumed that the demon had bypassed him but nearly yelped at the sudden jerk the barrel made as the demon suddenly grabbed it.

"I'm getting the fish." He heard the gruff call and he hurriedly placed his hands on either side of the interior of the barrel as he felt it tip over. His eyes widened as a weightless feeling made his gut tighten unpleasantly and he nearly bit his tongue to hold back a cry when it eventually connected, hard, with the ground. Now he was lying on his side, the fish slipping around him against his neck and face and he grimaced as he rubbed his smarting shoulder, while reaching down his shirt to pull out a particularly putrid, wet fish that had found it's way there.

He felt the barrel jerk once more and began to feel the entire thing rotate slowly as it was being pushed by the demon. Even as he tried to steady himself, his body rolled helplessly along with the barrel, and he shut his eyes as dizziness began to overtake him. Just a little further.

"Man there's a lot of fish in here." The demon groaned, and sighed as he stopped the barrel.

Rath felt the barrel connect with something like a bump and assumed it was the boarding plank leading up to the ship.

"Mind giving me a hand?" The demon called, exhausted, and the answer didn't come right away.

"As if." The female demon snapped and Rath could hear the displeased mutter of the demon above him.

He felt the barrel lurch again and closed his eyes as the sickening sensation of rolling began again. It was a slow laborious process and Rath felt his head begin to spin as he accidentally took in a breath of fishy-smell and felt his stomach twinge with nausea. Just a little further he hoped. But the rolling continued on. Rath could almost feel the height increase slowly. For a while, it was just the sound of the slap of fish against one another, the groan of the barrel and the creak of the wooden plank with every roll and was all punctuated by the gasping breaths of the demon pushing it along with Rath's own.

Every once and a while the barrel would stop moving and Rath would try to stop his vision from spinning but the rolling would start back up almost immediately and he forced himself not to be sick.

Almost there... he assured himself

Finally the barrel, after what seemed like an eternity of rolling, hit the ground suddenly and Rath winced as already smarting shoulder flared painfully in response the short impact. Finally. He steadied himself as best he could, trying to ignore the feel of wet fish against his clothes and skin.

"That barrels prolly not even that heavy you weakling." The female demon crowed and Rath heard her approach, jingling sounds ringing out with every step she took. Her shadow fell over the barrel and from between the thin space of the planks that made up the barrel he could make out a flash of grayish blue skin.

"Shut it you whore." The pushing the barrel demon cursed and the female demon cackled, her shadow moving away.

Rath started forward, in surprise, when the barrel began to roll once more and he waited patiently to stop. Hopefully it would be close enough the life boats…

The Demon groaned and Rath felt himself suddenly rightened, the barrel standing straight once more.

"Hope I got the right barrel." The demon growled with an annoyed tone and Rath's eyes widened. Thinking quickly he ducked down into the rotten mess of slime and fish bodies as the cracking of the top was ripped open and a dim light shown into the barrel.

"Hm, good. I woulda left it here anyway." And while saying so the demon reached inside the barrel. Rath felt a lightly claw brush his forehead as it grabbed a fish just above him. The lid closed with a snap and Rath slowly rose from the stinking pile careful to keep his breath even, though he was very close to gasping for air.

His eyebrow twitched at the wet crunching sounds above him and looked down at the fish with a wrinkled nose.

"Good stuff." The demon muttered, satisfied, to himself before Rath heard his steps grow fainter, farther from his position and heard the slam of a door.

For a moment he sat there, unbelieving of his luck, before pushing the lid off the top of the barrel and breathing in deeply, his hood flying back. To his disappointment the air still smell strongly of fish and he recoiled in horror after taking a sniff at his clothes. That wasn't going to come out easily.

But at least he had made it.

He stepped out of the barrel gingerly, finding himself still moderately dizzy and lost his balance ,stumbling to the side with a silent gasp and crashing into a batch of nearby crates. His hands had reached out to grasp some support but all he found were small, stacked crates that quickly fell with his flailing body bumping into them, The sound was dull and he had knocked over a few crates, however, not breaking any in the process. His breath stilled, and he stayed in his lopsided position on the ground hoping it still hadn't been too loud to draw any suspicion. Seconds passed and he couldn't hear any sort of approach or voice and he let out a breath of relief. He needed to be more careful.

The awkward way in which he had fell assured him a decent number of bruises and soreness but he didn't linger on the thought. All that mattered now was the life boat. Groaning softly he pushed himself up with his hands and his eye caught something on the edge of his vision, an overturned barrel. He crawled over to it and picked up a wrapped item.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at the dark rind of a loaf of bread peeked from it's wrapping andd looked at the other items excitedly. Bread, fruit, canteens filled with water and wine; all thankfully fresh, though the fruit a bit bruised. He felt along for his knapsack that he had tied securely to himself and opened it, trying to ignore the fishy smell. Luckily the map had remained untouched by any slime or wetness, in fact, the interior of the sack had remained dry, along with the book and other items but everything rather heavily reeked of fish.

He could deal with it.

Eagerly, but carefully he stuck as many items of food as he could into the knapsack. He wished he could take more but in light of weight he needed to be able to move quickly and efficiently.

Unsteadily he rose and looked around him. He assumed was in a cabin below deck where all the suppiles were kept considering the nature of the contents of the barrels and crates. There was an oil lamp swaying slowly in casting a side-to-side lighting effect to the entire cabin. Almost everything was lashed to the floor to prevent it from moving, save for the he had just knocked over and the barrel he had had the unfortunate pleasure of hitching a ride in.

Above him low voices were talking to one another and he ducked down to kneel by the door, peering through the rusty and peeling keyhole.

No one was on deck directly outside, from his vantage point he could the main deck was devoid of any deckhands or the like. And the forecastle deck above him was quiet. Where had those two demons from before had gone? Regardless, this seemed to be the perfect moment to make a run for the lifeboats. He squinted, trying to find the form of the small boats through the keyhole but quickly found that his vision was supremely limited from where he was.

He could however make out the sight of another cabin not too long away from him. Most likely the Captain's cabin. In the event he needed to hide quickly it would prove to be his only chance of escape. That or trap him and successfully end his work so far.

He pulled his hood over his head and gently turned the handle of the door.

Immediately he was greeted by the familiar feel of the sea breeze and felt strands of his hair tickle his cheek. It took a couple of steps to get outside and he closed the door gently behind him. On either side there were ladders leading to the forecastle deck and he gazed up at the wood above him, straining his ears to hear anything.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and the wood beneath his feet groaned loudly and he cringed.

For a moment he waited and slowly took another step, gritting his teeth as the wood creaked under his weight.

"Oi, do these shrouds look good to you?"

Rath froze as a voice called from the other ship nearby and his eyes darted to the perpetrator. He couldn't face the demon fully, which would result in revealing his identity. Anxiously he grasped the edge of his hooded as another sea breeze buffeted him gently. There was no one else on the deck but him, the demon on the other ship was definitely addressing him.

"Are you deaf?" The voice called again irritably and Rath turned slightly, just enough to get a look at the demon.

It was the demon from the beach. He was staring intently at Rath with his white eyes, apparently unaware of the fact that Rath's cloaked-nature made it slightly unbelievable that he was one of the deckhands. Rath took advantage of the demon's unassuming take and raised a hand, keeping his fingers firmly placed on the fabric of his hood, and waved in what he hoped could be discerned as an affirmative action.

"Took you long enough." The demon yelled and continued, "Now get back to work, maggot!"

Making sure he saw him nod Rath quickly walked over to the other side of the deck, to the Captain's cabin.

His fingers grazed the door handle and he quickly pulled himself inside, pressing his back against the door. That had been far to close. He breathed a sigh of relief . It had been lucky the demon had been so far away, any closer and he would have immediately recognized who he was. He would have to keep the hood on from now on...

His thoughts trailed off and up and ceased as he finally opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight and sound of a sleeping demon.

It was a dog-like demon, curled up in between two crates, his giant paw-like hands shielding his eyes. And for a moment, Rath was unsure exactly what to do. The demon most likely belonged to the Captain, considering he was in the _Captain's_ cabin and as to what he was gaurding, Rath wasn't entirely sure. All he was suddenly concerned about, was avoiding being found, or rather in this case, torn to pieces.

_Okay, no problem, I just have to leave quietly_. Rath swallowed dryly, about to move to exit the room when something caught the corner of his eye.

Laying on the table nearby the demon was a sheathed dagger. To reach it, he would have to reach over the demon's sleeping form; risking waking it. Rath debated silently to himself. Should he risk it? The dagger could prove to be indespenisble in order to defend himself. He had lost his back at Nadil's castle, and there was no gaurentee when another oppurtunity like this would stirke. Yet the idea was ridiculously dangerous he wondered if he was actually starting to go a bit looney.

And as though the sense had left him he felt himself gingerly begin to move towards the sleeping demon's figure, carefully moving in a sidestepping manner to avoid the worst of the the creaking of the plankboards. Nonetheless he was painfully aware of the low creak that sounded out from his feet every-other step.

A low groan, louder than the other's, grumbled out from benegth his foot suddenly and he froze as the demon's face twitched slightly beneagth its hand and it snorted, shifting slightly. Its muzzle twitched slightly and it momentarily revealed a set of yellow-looking cainines and incisors. Those would hurt. He swallowed dryly and felt his hands begin to grow sweating at the various scenerios running through his throughts, each more gruesome than the last.

He began to move again and finally was near enough that if he were to kneel he could touch the demon's heaving side. He leaned over slightly and stilled his breath as he stretched out his hand to the table. It wasn't enough. He quickly glanced down to make sure the dog-demon hadn't been disturbed before stepping a tad closer. His gloved fingers drifted to the dagger's handle, pulling back with a jerk when the demon snorted a second time, and shifted slightly.

He waited, his heart in his throat, with baited breath for an innordinate amount of time. Nothing. The dog was snoring even louder now, and each breath, came heavily and measured. Steadying himself he reached for the handle of the blade again and slowly, began to ease closer to its place on the table

Rath felt presperation begin to gather on his temple despite the air being cold and clammy.

Finally, and while holding his breath he grabbed the handle and stepped back quickly, but carefully, and he gazed at it for a short time before backing away slowly to the door. He kept his eyes on the dog-demon - who had seemed undisturbed by his previous actions - and made sure it remained asleep as he felt his back press up against the door. The dagger was in his hands, ready to defend himself if need be. With a turn of the knob behind him he was outside again.

There was more movement above him on the quarter deck and he crouched down immediately, pushing himself close enough to the outer wall of the Captain's deck in order to keep himself hidden. He would've thought he'd hear footsteps above him if anyone had boarded the ship and was stomping around the quarter deck. Then again, his heart had been pounding so loud he had hardly been able to hear himself think.

The footsteps halted for a moment before voices suddenly reached his ears.

"Some 'a Nadil's Army is on their way, see that?"

Rath felt a cold icy sense of fear creep up on him.

"That fleck of gold there in the distance. Gaarba's probably carrying Fedelta and the high ups first."

"Wonder why it took so long?"

"Don't know, don't care, asking questions never gets you anywhere around he-"

He needed to hurry. His eyes settled on the docked lifeboat nearby and he clenched his teeth as he began the torturous process of slowly crawling over to it. The salty sea-air and the heady scent of the wood filled his nose as he inched along. Finally he arrived to the railing and slowly eased himself into it. The small boat swayed slightly and he looked up at the ropes above him with trediptation. He would need to manually lower himself to the water without alerting the demons on board. He quickly glanced up at the demons on the quarter deck and found he could hardly see them, standing up near the railing above him.

Carefully he took a fraying rope in hand and hurriedly untied the sailor's knot with shaking fingers. Every once and while he would glance up at the demons around around him to make sure he was in the clear. The rope finally became undone and the lifeboat lurched slightly as he let the rope slip slightly from his fingers. He steadied his breath and wrapped the rope lengths around his wrist, wincing as it pulled taut and painfully against the crook of his arm. He worked at the other, a bit awkwardly, and somehow got the knot out after a few minutes of fustration. The boat lurched once more, although he steadied it faster and held the rope tight. In his weakened state the weight of the boat including his own weight was nearly overwheleming. The pulleys thankfully, were not as worn-out as most of the other things on the ship and he steadily, began to lower himself down to the water. The process was laborious and tricky; the only way he could sucessfully lower himself was to drop a couple of inches each second. Every moment or so, he would pause to listen out for any movement or sound but - other than murmerings of the two demon's above him - there was nothing.

Once he was close enough to the water he let the boat drop a inch or so, gasping at the sharp gut-tightening sensation of falling and hit the water with a splash. Hunched over he peered above him half expecting to see a demon looking down at him, but moments passed and no one appeared.

He had done it. The water was choppy and gray under the boat and he found himself already begin to drift away from the keel.

The boat had with it, two paddles, and gently he layed aside his knapsack and pushed his arms out from beneagth his cloak to place a sturdy grip on the handle of one of the paddles.

The first stroke was difficult, and he strained to drag though the resisting water, churning it around in order to turn himself away from the shore and instead towards the sea. It became much easier as time progressed.

Ducking slightly, he finally began to manuver himself until he was beneagth the bowspirit. He craned his neck up at the billowing white sails above him and the dark wood of the ship looming so close. He was counting on luck to keep him from being spotted. Lifting the paddle out of the water momentarily he turned to look at the rocky cliffs stretching down to the splashing water and suddenly got an idea.

Instead of risking being spotted in open water, he could paddle to the cliffs and vanish around the corner in no time. He began to paddle once more, breathing heavily with each stoke.

The distance seemed shorter from where he was, and by the time he got to the jagged rocks jutting from the water at the bottom of the cliff he was exhuasted, but he pressed on, determined not to stop until he was sure he was out of danger. Even now there was a risk of being spotted by the casual onlooker on the ships nearby. So far, he hadn't any indication he had been seen as of yet.

Finally, after an agonizing handful of minutes he found himself slowly floating behind the sharp jutting form of the cliff.

Soon enough he was watching the ship that he had come from disappear behind the wall of rock and he laid the paddles down with a sense of finality that seemed so alien to him. Some of the tenseness had left him. And his goal, which had seemed all but a fantasty, actually appeared as though it were possible.

Tiredness seemed to overwhelm him and the aching in his shoulders and arms helped none. He leaned down fully into the boat, resting on his side and closed his eyes.

He wouldn't be allowed to completely relax until he reached open water. Even then...

His crimson eyes cracked open to red slivers as he recounted Saabel's dark warning. He couldn't completely relax, not when Nadil would be searching the ends of the world for him, a world, that other male owned in its entireity. No, the only way could experience true saftey was if Nadil was gone. His fingers twitched slightly at the thought and he trembled slightly at the thought of the Demon Lord.

He thought briefly of the book in his knapsack and reached out to pull the bag closer to his chest.

The water continued to cradle and rock his tiny boat.


	9. Chapter 9

_Pain. _

_It felt endless, as though he was locked in time. The terrible sensation of agony, the stinging touch of despair. The guilt. That was worst for him. The fact that he wasn't able to - couldn't - save his loved ones. Couldn't save Cesia, or Rune, or Thatz. Lord Lykouleon. No one. Couldn't even save himself. He had become what he feared to be most__；useless. It made him want to grind his teeth until they were nothing but dust. He wanted to scream, to tear at his skin and hair and hack away mindlessly at the hordes of demons with his sword. Never before had he felt such an urge to destroy or maim, his fury was beyond anything he had ever felt before. But it was all for naught, he was helpless - bound. Useless. _

_The ropes are tight around his wrists, keeping him in place; his back flush up against the peeling bark of a tree. They have rubbed his skin raw where he's struggled against them - but it is a dull, insignificant pain compared to the torment he was inflicting upon himself. He did not know how long he had been there; the last thing he remembered was catching a glimpse of Thatz's prone form before the Earth Knight was overrun with demons, the Earth Dragon's roars of agony, and the scream that died in his throat when he felt a sharp lick of pain blossom at the back of his head. The next thing he remembers, is to awaken, tied to a tree, the burning spires of the nearby castle within view. _

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" _

_The voice makes him bare his teeth and he snaps his head around as far as he can to find Nadil's eerie smile and intelligent lavender eyes. The Demon Lord's clothes were splattered with the gore of war yet he seemed to have remained untouched himself, devoid, of any visible wounds. Rath hated it. He wanted to rip Nadil apart with his bare hands. _

"_To think, that I would've succeeded, after so long…"_

_The Demon Lord trailed off as he moved from beside Rath in order to get a better view of the fire and smoke billowing up from the castle's skeletal and broken remains. Rath managed to catch a momentary glint - a flash - in the other males eyes as he passed by; something like satisfaction. _

_The distant sounds of swords crashing and cries and crumbling stone and timber echoed around them as Nadil surveyed his work and Rath felt his entire body begin to tremble . It wasn't fair. He bit his lip as misery overwhelmed him. This wasn't supposed to happen. Nadil couldn't win, not like this. To think it would all end in one day - the weight of the implications fell heavily on his shoulders. The entire Dragon Clan struck down in a single day?_

_Rath narrowed his eyes in hatred as the Demon Lord turned slightly to shoot him a cold grin, pale face illuminated by the not-so-far off inferno. The effect was terrifying, making him look impossibly more demonic than he already was._

"_I have everything now." _

_Rath tensed as Nadil turned fully and slowly approached him, the dead vegetation crunching under his boots. He couldn't help the slow, mounting terror at the man's approach. Smiling like he _**knew **_something about Rath that he didn't know about himself. Fuck him._

_The slap was harder than he thought it would be and he gasped at the rough blow and the sheer power behind it. His head had been snapped to the side so easily, like a rag doll's, and his fingers grabbed the rope for support as his weakened knees crumpled beneath him. The inside of his cheek stung badly, as the strike had caused him to bite the sensitive tissue and he gagged at the foul flood of the taste copper in his mouth. With a haggard cough he spat out a glob of blood mixed with saliva to the side and went rigid at the dark chuckle above him. _

_The Demon Lord's cruel fingers dug into his scalp and forced his head up, pulling at the sensitive hair follicles. He stifled a yelp and could only make a forced whine of pain, one eye closed, the other half-open and watering. _

_"I only wish, I could have gotten to Cesia in time..." _

_Rath's eyes widened as Nadil leaned closer. The look in the demon's eyes made him shudder, the man's smugness was enough to make him want to curl up and die. The taller man was pressed so close to him that he could smell the scent of ash and death on him and it made his stomach turn. _

"_Fuck you." He whispered out, clenching his teeth as Nadil bared his own fangs, easily accepting the challenge. _

"_But then again, how was I to know she would have taken her own life…"_

**What? **_Rath almost asked in horror and had to force himself to remain silent; to his disdain, however, Nadil's smile grew, as though he saw right through the attempt. The Demon Lord's cheek suddenly pressed close to his own and he furrowed his brows in confusion as a low voice whispered into his ear. _

"_You didn't know? It wasn't too long ago that she did it."_

_In the distance a large piece of the castle broke off and exploded into a burst of fire and ash._

_Rath wanted to believe that Nadil was lying. But the look in the Demon Lord's eyes tells him differently, and he begins to shiver with indescribable, helpless rage. _**Cesia.**

"_Jumped from a cliff-side when I had finally cornered her." Nadil stated lightly"I didn't expect she would go to such lengths to avoid me."_

_He felt sick. Dizzy. Cesia's smile. Her laugh. Rath clenched his teeth and his head drooped slightly in Nadil's loosened grasp as the shock of what Nadil was telling him washed over him like a current of icy water. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck as he imagined her falling, tendrils of dark hair falling behind her as she plunged to her death. He hadn't been there for her like he had promised – their soft touch of lips, the first time he had cried. How scared she must have been. _**No, it couldn't be**_. _**Why did she do it? She didn't have to resort to - she didn't - **_his chest constricted painfully as he held in the cry that was waiting to be released. _**Cesia. **

"_No matter."_

_Nadil released the grip on his hair roughly and wiped his fingers on his cloak, smiling slightly._

"_The era of the Dragons is over, now."_

_The statement made his blood run cold._

* * *

A sudden jolt woke Rath. His eyes darted up from the sight of the wood of the boat he was currently lying in to the slowly darkening sky above his head. The sharp jarring motion had shifted his body slightly forward and he lifted himself with a groan; joints aching from the overused muscles in his arm from using the boat paddles. He took in the sight of the land before him. The boat had finally bumped up against the sand of the shore. Before him, the leafy forest growth was stretching it's tendrils along the sand and pebbles. The outer edges of the forest a dense undergrowth of foliage. The beginnings of the Faerie Forest. He had finally arrived to the coast of Dragoon.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the last bleary vestiges of sleep, Rath sat up fully and glanced behind him at the faint, looming outline of Kainaldia in the distance. How long did it take him to get here? A good amount of time must have passed, at least, the journey should have taken nearly half a day. He couldn't even recall when he had begun to drift off to sleep. Needless to say, the prospect of loosing so much time was unnerving. Now - specifically - he needed to be more focused, more alert. But he couldn't ignore the fact that his body was beginning weaken - he had already been feeling the effects as soon as he stumbled out of the Sea of Souls. It was imperative that he get far away - enough so that he could build up a little strength, and make sure he remained hidden for the time being.

There were more important things he needed to stay on top of anyway; like hiding the boat.

He grimaced at the prospect and looked back down to find and gather his things. His knapsack was no worse for wear - though still smelling of fish. The book was under his cloak, which he had taken off while at sea as the sunlight had began to beam down intensely on him. He shook the leather-bound book free of the cloth and stared down at it with trepidation. Why had he taken it anyway? For all he knew Nadil could have just been messing with his head, filling his thoughts with fake information - it wasn't entirely implausible. And yet, he had decided to bring it along anyway. He hadn't even begun to read it as of yet...

What supposed secrets about his past with Kharl that Nadil had promised did it hold in its worn pages?

He spent a moment, gazing at it, before shoving it back into the knapsack, pulling the draw-stings firmly, and closed it securely inside - momentarily sealing it from his thoughts for the time being. That would come later. The cloak, he swung around his shoulders once more, shivering slightly as he felt a sting of cold air in a gust of wind as the cooler night approached. The paddles he tucked into the sides of the life boat.

Pulling it fully on shore was an annoyingly difficult job that seemed to take longer than it probably should have. It really wasn't that big of a thing, but with the sucking force of the wood in the wet sand, Rath felt as though he was more or less helping to bury the boat rather than hide it.

He collapsed against the resisting object after a while, panting heavily. It was no good, it wasn't going to move any farther no matter how hard he tried to coax it. He couldn't waste anymore energy trying to move it this way. Rubbing the back of his neck, he took a bite of the fruit he had left in one of his cloak's pockets and crunched on it - the only other audible sound on that portion of the empty beach, mingled with the splash of the seawater against the shore.

Pondering, he glanced around him and found a good patch of bushes infuriatingly close-by but still far enough to convince him otherwise of attempting the lug the thing once more. He pushed off of the side of the boat, and turned around to gaze down at it. How could he do it; hide the boat in the undergrowth, that is? It wasn't necessarily important, although, the point was that it could buy him some time. He was going to attempt to trek through the Faerie Forest and didn't need anyone knowing that he was doing so. Because hopefully he'd be long gone before then and then he'd…

And there it was.

The thought died there – because, what exactly was he going to do?

Even if he_ did_ manage to get through, where was he going to go? To find the survivors that he had _heard_ had existed, whose whereabouts were more-or-less contained to the _entire_ mainland of Dusis.

He didn't even know where to begin looking for them. He ran a gloved hand through the strands of his hair, scratching his scalp with a furrowed brow. He really - for the life of him - had no real plan, and he was starting to think that it had only been luck that had gotten him so far. For even now, he couldn't even solve the simplest problem as to how to hide his boat. He turned away to walk closer to the darkening forest edge before him, eyes gazing contemplatively into the thick undergrowth.

He supposed he could have done it quite easily - if he hadn't been in the state he was in now. Exhausted, mentally and physically, requiring a bath or two…which made him want to laugh with the irony because he recalled he had never, ever liked taking baths. But even irony, at this point, did little alleviate his distress.

Lifting the boat could work - but he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep it up without hurting himself. Carrying it on his back perhaps so that the weight was balanced out on his muscles there… the thought almost seemed completely ludicrous (and maybe it was). But he had no other ideas short of just covering the boat with branches and various shrubbery on the shore itself; despite the end result being that it would end up looking quite unnatural on a shoreline that was devoid of any debris, even seaweed. All the same, it was worth a shot. He tossed the finished rind of the fruit he had been eating into the leaves of a nearby tree, and wiped his hands as he turned back to the lifeboat.

Gingerly he grabbed the life boat by its side and huffed as he tried to roll it over. A few attempts proved successful as, with a dull plop, the lifeboat rolled over from the sucking sand so that its keel was facing the sky. He poked his fingers into the sand, getting a firm grip on the edge of the boat, and pulled it up slightly, groaning at the sudden weight. Quickly, he put himself beneath the now-overturned boat, carefully keeping his knees bent and allowing a part of the boat to rest fully on his shoulders. He let out an exhale of air at the added weight but found it bearable enough. The paddles fell into the sand under his feet which he ignored for now.

It was possible. The forest wasn't too far now after he had dragged it as far as he could from before. His knees nearly buckled as he began to slowly move forward and he paused, catching his breath for a moment, before continuing. The boat end dragged along behind him, hindering his efforts slightly, but he pressed on.

In a few moments he found himself surrounded by leaves and moved a little farther until to shoreline was a good enough distance away before letting the boat roll to the side with a dull thud.

Quickly setting to work, he began to tear branches from trees and bushes and loose leaves on the ground, throwing them all onto the - now right-ways-up boat. A couple of thorny branches made him wince as they pricked his flesh but the pain hardly worth stopping for. The process was hasty and hurried but he felt moderately satisfied with the end result.

With the addition of a couple vines the boat blended in perfectly with the plant growth. That is to say, it looked alright in the failing daylight - he couldn't say the effect would be the same during the day but he no longer had time to worry any longer. He just had to settle with what he could do at the moment. The more daylight the lost the more vulnerable he was - he still hadn't gotten far enough from Kainaldia than he would have liked.

All that effort had drained him more than he thought it would and he took a moment to rest on the mound he had created from the loose foliage.

Now, what was his next step going to be?

He wiped the sweat from his brow the back of his hand and peered into the trees with searching eyes. Actually reaching and traveling into the inner Faerie forest itself was going to be a challenge - the only way he knew he'd be able traverse it would be due to his numerous experiences with it in the past. As hazy as his memories as he were - he trusted he recalled enough. By nightfall he'd have to rely on and the few rays of moonlight that could help him pick his way thru.

There were no animals, big enough, at least, that he'd have to worry about, but building a fire and setting up camp so close to the shore was just asking to be found. Not by animals, but demons…specifically Nadil's army.

He adjusted the strap of his knapsack over his shoulder beneath his cloak and rose with a quiet groan; his leg muscles - along with nearly all the muscles in his body - screaming in protest. It would take him a variable handful of hours to find his way out of the forest – quite possibly meaning the whole night, with what time it was now. But he reasoned stopping for a bit in the middle of the journey would be alright, as long as he was quick about it; and didn't make the mistake of falling asleep while he was still unsafe.

However, a sudden a dark thought crossed his mind. One that he hadn't even considered.

Was he expecting there to be any faeries there? Even before Nadil had unleashed his forces on Dragoon, faeries had seemed to be dwindling in population for one reason or another. Rumors of groups of faeries being turned into demons began to surface and even humans started traveling through the forest - no longer deterred by the sleep powder the faeries used to guard their homes against unwanted visitors. The forest had began to wither and 'lose it's ' - in a sense, without the faeries there.

It had almost seemed as if they were to be exterminated, and even in the lull of this violence the fairies were often found far and few in between, likely hiding and not wanting to be found; and for good reason. The larger ones even more so impossible to find.

Rune flashed briefly through his mind and he closed his eyes, resisting the memory that threatened to tear thru. None of that now, there would have to be time for reminiscing later. Now. _Now,_ he needed to focus on hiding himself in the deep recesses of the forest, upping his chances to escape properly. He knew that, what he might see in the inner most reaches of the forest would possibly be grim. He was prepared for the worst.

He pulled cloak hood over his head and began to walk deliberately through the fallen, rotted, leaves on the ground.

* * *

_Rath snarled as he was forced to kneel, the demons on either side of him roughly pushing him and grunting as he resisted violently. They had untied him, at Nadil's request, thought his hands were kept bound, and he had been dragged to the middle of the clearing, near a bustling demon encampment._

_The clamor of battles continued to echo in the distance; as the last remnants of the Dragon Army fought against the demon horde. His last glimpse of the sky at that moment, frightened him, for it seemed completely red now as the sun began set in the midst of smoky clouds. _

_They wrestled his head down as he lurched forward to try and break free, but their grips were like iron. He clenched his teeth in fury, his fingers inching for his blade so that he could drive it through their heads. _

_"Bring him."_

_Rath snarled at the sound of Nadil's voice and heard the shuffle of one of the nearby tents _

_"Rath?"_

_The Dragon Knight immediately recognized the weak voice and tried to turn his head to the side only to have his efforts hampered yet again by the demons at his side. They growled a short warning and he had to settle for staring down at the ground just to the side of him, only able to make out a pair of bloodied and mud-stained boots. _

_It was Ruwalk. He was positive it was the Yellow Dragon Officer - and by the sound of his voice, he was badly injured. He needed to help him somehow…_

_"He hasn't revealed the Dragon Lord's location as of yet." A smooth voice suddenly stated and Rath was able to pinpoint the speaker just as quickly. Shydeman, Nadil's loyal lap-dog, and if he was here Shyrendora couldn't be too far behind._

_"I'm sure he hasn't. Lykouleon's followers are, oh, so loyal to their lord..." _

_He can hear the Demon Lord's boots crunch on the dry dirt and stop before him. _

_"Rath, I'm sure you know who it is we're talking about. He's right beside you, would you like to see him?"_

_The Dragon Knight refused to answer, instead glaring defiantly at the tips of Nadil's boots._

_He couldn't stop the demon's from inevitably forcing his head up and his eyes quickly roved to the side to see the beaten and bloodied body of the Dragon Officer beside him. _

_A demon was holding Ruwalk's upper arm, his hands tied behind his back. Rath could see blood leaking from a wound on the top of the man's head, letting a curtain of red fall over a puffy, bruised looking eye. He seemed to have trouble standing and Rath noticed the odd look of his left leg, most likely broken. The sight infuriated him and he turned his smoldering gaze back to the Demon Lord who was smiling back down at him, unfazed._

_"You see - Rath, I know he's not going to tell me where Lykouleon is, and I know, for a fact, you aren't going to tell me where Lykouleon is either; though you may or not be privy to that information." _

_Rath swallowed dryly preparing himself for whatever would come next. If Nadil had no use for the two of them that meant he and Ruwalk were probably going to die right then and there. He couldn't say he was prepared, but after what he had witnessed that day - the _**things**_ he had seen, the people he couldn't save - death seemed hardly a pressing matter. His fingers curled into two fists and he awaited the feel of a sword against his flesh, meeting Nadil's cat-like eyes full-on and without fear; if he were to die, he would die a man, he would look his killer in the eye. _

_Nadil seemed unperturbed by the Dragon Knight's unwavering gaze and broke eye-contact for a moment to survey the area briefly. What he was searching for, Rath didn't know, but after apparently coming to a conclusion about something the Demon Lord's hand came to rest on the top of his head, his eyes falling back to the Dragon Knight's now-uncertain visage. Rath had flinched slightly at the touch, having fully expected a less gentle action from the demon. What was he playing at?_

_"No." Nadil suddenly said in a way that was reminiscent of someone who had become tired of explaining a well-discussed point, "No, Rath, I'm not going to kill you." _

_His anxiety increased tenfold at this, and he bent his brows trying to figure out what Nadil wanted from him if he wasn't going to be killed. He had nothing to offer the Demon Lord, at least, nothing that he would willingly give..._

_"Kill him." Nadil stated tonelessly, and nodded at Ruwalk without breaking away from Rath's crimson gaze. _

_Time seemed to stop after Nadil had given the order and Rath suddenly remembers things about Ruwalk almost all at once. The leniency Ruwalk practiced on him as a child, the kindness he had always shown. The way Ruwalk had always let him get away with something he normally wouldn't. The way, once specific time, the Dragon officer had tolerated a small demon Rath had brought back from a hunt one day, and had eagerly had insisted it be his pet -_

_"No!" Rath screams and jerks against the guards hands as the demon holding Ruwalk threw the man roughly forward. _

_Ruwalk stumbled slightly, eyes screwed up in pain having momentarily put weight on his bad leg but he soon stood still, the leg slightly bent to cease from aggravating it, as he regained his balance. Their eyes met and Ruwalk held his gaze firmly as though trying to reassure him that everything would be alright. But everything wouldn't - he almost wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs - everything _**won't **_be alright. _

_The screech of unsheathed blade reached his ears and in his desperation he cried out in frustration._

_"Rath." _

_He can't even look at Ruwalk any longer, he's turned away, biting his lip, so terrified that he is drawing blood doing so. He can't do it - can't even _**look**_ Ruwalk - because - because he can't bear to see another die because he was too _**weak**_ to save them. He knew he owed Ruwalk at least something- to give him comfort in his last moments, but he is ashamed to admit that he is too frightened. Too frightened to see his own uselessness reflected back at him in the form of one of his friends killed before him while he sat, helpless, to interfere. _

_But even then, as he hears the dull sound of flesh against steel, and hears the loud 'thump' of a heavy form hitting the ground, he hurriedly turns back in horror to see Ruwalk's gasping form on the ground, bleeding out from the deep wound the demon had inflicted on his side. The dirt around the Dragon Officer quickly sucked up the growing pool that had begun to spread out from his body. _**This can't be happening**_. Rath watches, agonized, the faint rise and fall of the other man's chest, watching as his breaths become shorter and shorter as the vital liquid drains from him. _

_Then, very slowly, Ruwalk's tawny-eyes met Rath's, trapping his gaze. He couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine._

_Ruwalk's hand slid along the dirt, heavy and stiff, and he weakly reached out his pale fingers to Rath's screaming form, a whisper on his bloodied lips. _

_Rath shut his eyes before he could see the blade driven through Ruwalk's skull. _

* * *

There is dangerous nostalgia, even in the leaves and trunks of the giant trees he passes by. The trek has been slow, tedious - he's had to pick his way through carefully; leaving marks as he went a long to prevent himself from going in circles. His apparent former knowledge of the forest wasn't much help - it was, it was almost as if everything had changed, as though certain things had moved almost, somehow. _Ridiculous_, he couldn't help but think at the same time. His memory was just a little fuzzy, and under the circumstances of being imprisoned at the Demon Castle for an entire year and quite nearly suffering a mental a break, it was a miracle he could even remember anything at all. But the nostalgia was still there, and it was making it hard to concentrate on what laid at hand...

A fluttering sound in the canopy above him makes him jump, and he craned his neck to look up at the interwoven branches above him. The only type of wildlife he had encountered so far were birds, the species of which he wasn't entirely sure of. But as he glanced upward, he hadn't caught a sight of anything past the branches, let alone seen the trace one of the creatures ever being there in the first place; it made him slightly uneasy. The last few rays of sun perforated the branches, but cast little light onto the dense undergrowth; it was getting dark, and fast. Most creatures came out in the night, and while this may or may not have been another obstacle, the forest seemed relatively devoid of any life other than insects and birds. Nevertheless, he would need to have his wits about him once night fell.

He blinked and looked away from the canopy, searching for a near-enough tree. In the gray, peeling bark of a tree-trunk that was close-by he used a stone to make a distinct marking, although a bit difficult with the slightly blunt object. This would have to have been his fifth one - and having not encountered the previous markings he had made he suspected he was going in the right direction. At this point, as long as he was moving _away_ from the shoreline it would be fine.

The walk got a bit a little easier as he continued on the trail began to even out, and finally flattened out into a near-straight path - most likely caused by some sort of grazing animals, he assumed. It's very dark now - so much so he has to strain to see in the fading light. Once the moon rose it would give him a chance but feeling around was going to do him no good at the moment.

A nearby pile of moss-covered boulders seemed an adequate-enough place to rest and he sat down, sighing heavily. The earthy-smell that wafted up from the stone, came from not only the moss - he realized as he looked down - but also the patches of wild mushrooms that were growing around the base of the weathered rock he was sitting on. Edible? Maybe.

He rubbed the kinks out of his legs and neck and pulled out his knapsack, searching for his canteen. The forest was finally dark now, and in a couple of moments the moon would come up and provide him a little light to aid his journey through - for now, he was content to sit down and enjoy the silence before then.

He had only begun to pull out the canteen, midway, from the bag when a wet snap behind him broke the silence. Rath sat very still, hardly breathing as he strained his ears. Had he imagined it? His eyes were still adjusting to the night and he swallowed dryly, letting the canteen fall back into his bag. There was some rustling in the branches of the trees before it was quiet once more and Rath turned slightly to look at the shadowed trees behind him;trying to peer into the darkness for any sign of a threat. His gloved fingers were wrapped around the handle of the dagger in his knapsack and he held it close, tensing at the sound of something falling from the trees, hitting branches. What was it? Something that had been stalking him, waiting for night before it struck?

The snapping sound came from the left this time, and he spun around, heart-pounding, half-expecting to see a demon charging out at him from the undergrowth. Nothing. The forest was silent once more and he roved his eyes desperately over the dark bushes and trees, trying to pinpoint the source of the strange noises. It was unnerving; the idea that whatever was moving out in the trees around him didn't immediately attack him. Why? He kept a firm hold on his dagger as he rose slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the last spot the sound had come from.

His eyes had finally adjusted well-enough to the night and he wasn't about to sit and wait for whatever was out there to get him.

The fluttering sound was louder now, closer. Rath spun around to see a flickering light flit in between the low hanging bows of nearby trees. The first thing came to mind was a firefly, but the flash of light was too big for it to be such a small insect. He stepped carefully forward towards the spot, trying to avoid stepping on the dry leaves underfoot - to avoid giving away his approaching presence.

_There_ was no movement after the light, and the only sound he could hear was the pounding of his own heart as he inched closer. He still had the dagger held tightly, ready to whip out if need be. He wasn't about to let whatever that had been following him kill right then and there - not after how far he had gotten. His determination surprised him slightly, perhaps it had something to do with him escaping from Nadil and getting so far? He didn't know; for the only thought on his mind now was _survival._

A flickering light appeared in the same spot, the glow leaking out from behind the large leaves of a tree - as though whatever was giving off the light was peeking at him from behind the foliage. Rath cocked his head to the side to try and get a better look, but he was too far to actually make out what it was. The glow it was giving off, however, he could tell it wasn't at all like the light of the common firefly.

There was something oddly, comforting and familiar about it, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He loosened his grip on the dagger's handle.

"...Hello?"

He wasn't expecting any answer, but it was worth a shot - a shot in the dark, so to speak. The light brightened slightly at the sound of his voice and he heard rustling once more as it too hovered cautiously - as though deciding whether or not to go to him.

What he was doing was crazy – suicide even. Approaching an unknown glowing light so readily like that wasn't the best of ideas, but the closer he got the less threatening the object became. It was in this thought that, as he was only a few feet away, he carefully slung his knapsack back on his shoulder under his cloak and reached toward the light with an open hand - trying to gain whether or not it could determine he was unarmed.

He realized he was too excited however, as the action was slightly jerky and fast and the light flickered briefly before speeding away into the dark foliage.

"W-wait!" _Damn it!_

He ran after the retreating light, warding off stray branches and vines. He could barely see the fast moving object, winding so easily in and out of the maze of leaves and plant-life. But he chased it with a feeling of desperation and passion that carried him onward, despite his exhaustion. The path was off of the beaten-trail he had been taking, and it became more and more difficult for him get through as he continued to run on. He furrowed his brow in frustration as the light began to fade into the darkness. Something was screaming in the back of his head that this was a terrible idea - a _stupid _idea - and idea that could easily get him killed or lost. He was straying from the path not knowing where he was going - but for some reason it didn't faze him; all he could think of now was to get to whatever it was.

A drape of vines surprised him, as they seemed to come out of no where, and unable to stop himself in time he found himself tangled in the strong snake-like things. He twisted around trying to break free and looked up hurriedly, frightened that the light had all but disappeared, but found it was still within sight, though very dim now. He calmed himself enough to work his body out from the restraining vines, careful not to move too quickly, and finally pulled through the tangle.

He stumbled but used it as momentum to speed forward, his breath coming hard. With branches and leaves whipping past his face, and eyes trained ahead of him on the now-dim light, his mind was empty - the only thing he could feel was the hard ground beneath his feet, and his pulse.

The flitting light disappeared from his sight suddenly into a thicket of tall bushes and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Throwing all caution to the wind he pushed through the dense leafy brush and was immediately met with the suddenness of open air.

It was almost as if everything was moving in slow motion as he felt his foot land, not on solid ground, but emptiness. He was falling forward now. Crimson eyes looked down to find that he had run out off the edge of some sort of ravine.

Stupid, _stupid_. He couldn't stop himself from tumbling forward but in a last ditch effort to prepare for the hard landing he placed his hands over his head. The impact knocked the breath out of him and he felt his body easily roll along with gravity before he came to a stop with a cold splash, halfway into a shallow stream at the bottom. His head was spinning, worse than it had been when he had been rolling in the barrel, and his ears were ringing loudly - he had hit his head, hard, on something, probably a rock embedded in the ground.

Vision fading fast and limbs heavy and numb, it was all he could take to stop himself from blacking out, but even that wasn't enough -

* * *

_Rath was crying - salty tears that stained his flushed cheeks and touched his parted lips. He hadn't cried in a very, very long time - but, he found he could not bring himself to care very much that he was. Having witnessed the death of three of his friends, the countless human-soldiers and Dragon Fighters he had been put in charge of, and being told of Cesia's fate, he found himself to be numb. He wasn't afraid of dying now - now, he __**wanted**__ it, he wanted it more than anything else he had ever wanted before._

_After disposing of Ruwalk's corpse, Nadil had ordered for him to be thrown into the nearby tent that the Dragon Officer had been dragged out of. He didn't even try to fight back, rather, allowing himself to be pulled along, his legs weakened by shock and had been subsequently tossed to the rug covered ground inside of the tent. It was there he had lay, unmoving, until this moment, letting tears fall that he had kept at bay while in Nadil's presence. _

_**What did it matter anymore**__, Rath thought bitterly. Pride was useless now, now when the Dragon army was being decimated, and humans and Dragons alike were being slaughtered and those still living and fighting were searching the sky desperately for Dragon Knights and their dragons that would never come. The thought sickened him._

_Strong Dragon Knights, _**invincible**_, they had said - the praise, the glory - and in the moment it had all really mattered, when the responsibility fell entirely on his shoulders, he hadn't been there. In all his power, in all that he prided himself in, he had failed all of them. He had allowed this madness to take not only Cesia, and Rune and Thatz and Ruwalk - but all those closest to him. Out of all his talk of slaying demons, he had nothing to show for it._

_There is movement outside the tent, as the guards change positions, and he stifles his breath as they talk._

_"...eastern forces have been successful, and the northern front brings word of the Dragon forces beginning to fall back."_

_"What of the Dragon Lord?"_

_"He was rumored to have been whisked off to some safe-place with his remaining officers."_

_The demon snorted and mocked, "Only to be expected of a coward like him."_

_Rath seethed at the statement but wisely kept silent as they continued on. It brought him a modicum of hope; if what the demon was saying was the truth then all was not lost. If, if at least the Dragon Lord and Tetheus..._

_"And what of the Dragon Queen?"_

_There was some shuffling outside of the tent before the other demon replied in a low, nervous, voice._

_"She is dead."_

_Rath's breath stopped._

_"Does Nadil know?" The statement was anxious as well._

_"Not yet," The demon said uneasily, "But we found her body near the remains of the castle. The earlier catapult's assault must have ended her life."_

_"There will be hell to pay," The whisper was harsh._

_He can't even bring himself to fully process what had been said. The Dragon Queen, Raseleane, was dead? His chest tightened painfully and he squeezed his eyes shut. He wept quietly. Was this all some sort of cosmic joke? Was he to sit there and hear, second-hand, the deaths of those closest to him - unable to do anything? Like some sort of inescapable._

_Raseleane's death was a hard blow, for she had been nothing but benevolent to him, almost like - like a mother. Reading him stories, dressing him up, the feeling of her soft, white hands cupping his face and the touch of her lips on his forehead when he was bed-ridden with a fever; all memories that seemed so distant but so - painful - as he recalled them. _

_Hours passed and Rath's tears had long dried. He only stared blankly at the tent wall before him. _**I'm sorry, **_he had begun to think to himself over, and over again. _**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry -**

_There was a sudden tumult of noise outside that Rath recognized as the distinct approach of soldiers; an indication being the sound of their clanking army and heavy boots. Returning from their battle, victorious, more than likely. Rath shifted somewhat at the sound of a struggle. Another captured Dragon Officer? Tetheus? He swallowed dryly. _

_The tent flaps opened suddenly and he flinched as a burly demon-soldier stomped towards him. _

_He was dragged up roughly by the back of his tunic and forced to stand as he was pushed out of the tent. He landed with a yelp onto the dusty ground and felt his side tingle unpleasantly from landing so awkwardly. There was some laughter around him and he snapped his gaze up to find a small crowd of demons in a half-circle before him. A handful of figures were being held, just as he had been a few hours ago, and Rath immediately recognized their Dragon Fighter garb. A lick of uneasiness flickered inside of him. _

_Shydeman and Shyrendora, were walking along the line of Dragon Fighters, merely looking them over at first glance - but as Rath strained to hear, he could make out the white-haired demons impatiently asking them all questions; more specifically, it was Shydeman doing the asking. _

_"Where is the Dragon Emperor?" Shydeman inquired coolly. His normally pristine cloak was stained with dirt and blood and he appeared to be nursing his side as he stepped along. Rath felt a sort of vicious glee at the white-haired demon's pain._

_A Dragon Fighter with dark blue-hair glared at the demon when he approached him next._

_"Screw you!" He spat and sneered when Shydeman balked at the sudden action, eyes screwed up in agony as he stumbled on the side he had been favoring. The other Dragon Fighters cheered their fellow soldier's last show of bravado. Shyrendora hissed, infuriated and backhanded the man, shouting an order for the two demons holding him to end his life. _

_Eagerly, the demons holding the obstinate Dragon Fighter shoved him to the ground and drew their blades ready to strike him when the Shydeman held up a hand. Reluctantly they lowered their blades. The white-haired demon had recovered and though he was panting slightly he seemed oddly calm – mouth pressed into a firm line. _

_"Very well then." Shydeman's eyes, by chance suddenly met Rath's own, and he held the Dragon Knight's gaze for a while before turning back to his demon-soldiers and the Dragon Fighters._

_"He will be made an example of. To the rest of you." Shydeman addressed them all with a small smile. _

_Rath felt his stomach coil with apprehension at Shydeman's ominous statement. He didn't want to see this, hadn't he had enough? He feels disgusted at the selfish wish but at the moment, he feels fragile, as though he'd break-apart if he had to witness anything more. It's frightening, and in some respects he's willing to just let it happen – maybe it would be better if he lost his mind..._

_He attempted to look away but was suddenly dragged up by the demon who had retrieved and thrown him, and was pushed forward and made to stand with the other Dragon Fighters. He bumped shoulders with a black-haired Dragon Fighter and glanced apologetically to his side,looking at the man's uniformed shoulder and unable to meet the Dragon Fighter's eyes. What would he expect to be there after all? Disappointment, fear? He didn't want to see it, whatever it was._

_"Rath?" The Dragon Knight's eyes widened slightly at the kind voice. _

_He finally turned to look tentatively at the Dragon Fighter, brows bent. The man smiled weakly at him and he whispered, "Uh, my, name is - Hugh." He seemed to pause as he said this, as though contemplating something before turning back to the struggling Dragon Fighter who had been pinned down. Rath turned as well, feeling slightly sick._

_The larger of the two demon remained standing at the struggling Dragon Fighter's side and the smaller one had untied the Dragon Fighter's hands, and forcefully held his arms apart. _

_"Think I'm afraid? Fuck you – you god damn cocksuckers!" The man had become pale and Rath could detect a hint of uncertainty on the edge of his exclamation. Perhaps he had thought we would've been swiftly dealt with if he had reacted the way he did._

_The larger demon had now drawn its huge sword and bent down to sneer at the growling Dragon Fighter - who was struggling even harder now - before putting his boot firmly on the Dragon Fighter's outstretched hand. The man let out a choked cry as the metal boot crushed his hand into the ground – tiny bones snapping and crunching under the heavy weight. _

_The smaller demon, let go of the arm and held down the other tightly as the Dragon Fighter writhed around in agony. _

_Rath had to stop himself from vomiting at the sight. He was sick with fear, and it wasn't even himself that was being tortured. _

_Hefting its hefty sword up the demon grinned wildly and let it fall swiftly onto the man's joint, connecting his shoulder with his arm, severing the Dragon Fighter's appendage with a clean blow. _

_The scream was horrifying and Rath found himself, suddenly, unable to his turn wide-eyed away from the sight of the blood pumping from the wound like a faucet. The Dragon Fighter was visibly trying to hold back another scream that threatened to tear through - his cheeks flushed, tears pouring from his eyes. _

_A couple of the demons laughed gleefully at the sight of drawn blood and the line of Dragon Fighters shouted in anger, some in fear, all trying to break free. Even at his side, 'Hugh''s entire form was shaking, muscles seemingly taut – his eyes swimming with a silent fury. _

_Taking his time, the larger demon stepped over the other side of the writhing Dragon Fighter cackling, and let his blood-stained sword drag behind him as he went, a horrible metallic sound resulting. It grated on Rath's nerves and he suspected it did the same for the Dragon Fighter's as the blue-haired man looked at the sky with blood-shot eyes, his lips pursed tightly and nostrils flaring. _

_"Cut out his tongue." Shyrendora urged tonelessly, "He refuses to answer our questions, so he has no need for it."_

_The line of Dragon Fighters shifted uneasily, and some had turned away, unable to look any longer. _

_The Dragon Fighter's breath came quicker as the smaller demon holding him down whipped out a serrated blade from his pocket, and bared it's sharp fangs down at him, a clawed hand reaching for his face. _

_"Long live the Dragon Emperor-" The Dragon Fighter hoarsely and hurriedly said, his lips dry, a last act of defiance before his mouth was forced open by the demon's large clawed hand and the knife was shoved in with a sickeningly 'squelch'. _

_The small demon had knocked out some teeth in the process and began ruthlessly carving at the interior of the Dragon Fighter's mouth,elbow jerking as it did so. All that followed was a constant gargled shrieking and Rath gazed steadily at the ground, his eyes wide. The Dragon Fighter was kicking slowly now and the gargling continued getting louder; the smell of copper saturating the air and it took all Rath could not to gag and vomit. _

_He had turned back to Hugh at his side, and found him rigid, eyes shadowed by his bangs and shaking with near palpable rage; Rath wanted to say something, to comfort him somehow, but what would it do?_

_The Dragon Fighter had gone very still now, and Rath reluctantly raised his eyes to the man's unmoving form, his face and mouth a mutilated mass of cuts and blood. His dark eyes had rolled up to the back of his head and Rath could no longer see the rise and fall of his chest. He was dead – most likely from the shock of the vicious action. _

_"Let me repeat the question." Shydeman's unwavering, silver gaze fell on each of the Dragon fighters:_

_"Where is the Dragon Emperor?" _

_Hugh suddenly shifted at his side, seemingly ready to speak when a low voice broke the tenseness._

_"There's no need, Shydeman, he's already here." _

_Rath's head shot up to Nadil's cloaked form, strolling from the midst of the troops that had just descended into the encampment. But, to his relief and confusion, Lord Lykouleon was no where to be seen. Then why-?_

_He tensed up when Nadil stood beside him momentarily. He glared up at him. _

_Nadil only smiled coldly in response._

_"Sir?" Shydeman asked, voicing Rath's confusion._

_The Demon Lord closed his eyes briefly._

_"Why don't you ask our little Dragon Knight? After all - he's standing right next to him."_

_The encampment grew very quiet and Rath slowly turned back to face Hugh, who was now looking at him with a pained expression. _

_"Rath." He murmured, eyes softening._

_No._

_"My, my, clever of you, Lykouleon. Dressing up as one of your soldiers, fighting on the front-lines against the wishes of your advisers. Perhaps you should have listened to them will they still were living."_

_No. No..._

_"Rather, then, - how foolish of you, I should say. But that is how you've always been, self-less and reckless; too kind for own good, isn't that right? Lykouleon?"_

_Nadil had stepped before 'Hugh' now and stood before him, waiting for a response._

_"Well, now...didn't think you'd be able to recognize me so easily. Color me surprised.'"_

_A strong voice answered back and Rath jerked at the calm tone of the now revealed Dragon Lord. He could see it now, in his eyes, though a different color, and his smile. He used to get so annoyed when the Dragon Lord smiled so kindly at him like that, as though he was his fucking son or something..._

_There was a shocked buzz that ran thru the crowd of demons and the Dragon Fighters let out a shout, bucking against their demon-handlers and crying out for the Dragon Lord to escape. Shyrendora laughed highly:_

_"You must have lost your mind! Easily giving away your disguise like that - such insolence!"_

_Lykouleon did not reply and did not break eye contact with Demon Lord before him. It was almost as though they were sharing some sort of silent dialogue between them, one only they could hear. Both were smiling unconcerned smiles, a passing look of understanding shared between them. Rath had almost forgot how long he and the Demon Lord had been fighting; even long before Lykelon had sent Thatz, Rune and he to bring back Nadil's severed head after the Demon Lord had been defeated by them. Both were more powerful than he could ever imagine. They, being immortal beings, had been enemies long enough to have forged a sort of acknowledgment of one another's own prowess. Nadil regarded Lykouleon as sort of equal, and The Dragon Lord thought of him likewise. _

_And once the Demon Lord had set his sights on Raseleane and had done the unspeakable – Lykouleon had been bent to fight Nadil face-to-face once more; to settle the score once and for all. But he had been stopped, by his Officers, even by Raseleane. They had needed him to rule – to be the Dragon Emperor; and going up against Nadil brought with it the dangerous possibilty of Draqueen loosing him, the risk of loosing their one and only savior._

_Lykouleon and he had never really gotten along. He had first been frightened by the Dragon Lord's light – frightened of his blinding benevolence. Then he had forged a misguided sort of deep hate against him – hating how __**righteous **____Lykouleon was; and hating the fact that he could never be what Lykouleon was, someone who was worth something. _

_"Looks like I've finally won." Nadil murmured. _

_Lykouleon was quiet, but the tired smile never faded. He finally answered, eyes hard. _

_"You know, just as well as I, that you won't have won, unless every single individual with Dragon blood has been wiped from existence, Nadil." It was said steadily, and without doubt._

_Nadil grew quiet, and Rath trembled when Nadil's hooded-lavender gaze swiveled to the side, to fall on him, pinning him with a calculated stare. _

_Lykouleon bowed his head, continuing to smile and spoke quietly, "I am not afraid of death, but will you not fight me?" Something about how he said it, was fleeting, nonchalant – as though he knew Nadil would refuse. _

_Shyrendora seemed ready to scream some sort of mocking insult at the Dragon Lord but Shydeman put a hand before her, silencing her. He was watching Nadil closely. _

_Nadil remained quiet half-lidded eyes now back on the Dragon Lord. The air was tense, and the sounds of war had faded now, after all this time, but still seemed to echo endlessly in Rath's ears. _

_All he could focus on was the Dragon Lord's face. __**Look at me, **__he suddenly thought, tears brimming, __**please look at me. **__Lykouleon was only meeting Nadil's gaze however, and didn't seem to acknowledge Rath's presence._

_Suddenly, Nadil's quirked into a serene smile. _

_"No." He stated quietly and leaned forward to whisper something into Lykouleon's ear that was inaudible to everyone expect he and the Dragon Lord. _

_The Dragon Lord's expression didn't change, even so, and he closed his eyes as Nadil pulled away and turned his back to him, his cloak pushed by the sudden wind that blew thru the encampment. _

_"So be it." Lykouleon whispered. _

_The Dragon Fighters screamed for their lord as the__ two demon's forced him to kneel, although it was fairly useless, as the Dragon Lord had already begun to do so, with silent resignation and a smile. _

_He let his head hang and opened his clear-blue eyes to look in Rath's direction once last time. The Demon who had been torturing the Dragon Fighter before now towered over the Dragon Lord's smaller form and lifted his sword once more with a grunt, bringing it above his head._

_The demon-soldiers in the clearing, including some who had just arrived from the battlefield, were cheering, their voices all high and low-pitched cries calling for the Dragon Lord's blood. _

_"Lykouleon, no..." Rath's voice shook - this couldn't be it. The Dragon Lord couldn't just leave them all like this. Wasn't he supposed to have been around forever? It was as though the idea of the world without him was completely impossible – or unnatural - as though time and space itself would unravel at its seams immediately at his departure. _

_It was then that Lykouleon finally looked at him, smiling sadly. All those years of him hating that smile, all the time he spent envying the Dragon Lord – wishing he could escape those kind eyes out of self-hatred and fear. Now. Just – now, he wanted Lykouleon to give him that smile just once more – he, he wanted - !_

_Tears finally spilled from the corners of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks – everything grew silent around him and all he could hear, was Lykouleon's quiet voice:_

_"Promise me."_

_Lykouleon!_

_"Promise me, that you will endure, Rath." _

* * *

_-rry_

Something felt comforting about the warmth that was splashed on to his face. But from where? The water couldn't have been so warm, he distinctly remembered the icy coldness when he had landed in the ravine. Then again, his thoughts were muddled and he isn't really sure where he is at the moment. But the warmth is certainly not wet, so he is fairly sure it isn't the water – _the water_. Why is that all he can think about?

_-sorry_

He squeezes his eyes tightly for a moment, before cracking them open. Thru his narrowed vision, though blurred, he can make out a faint glow of light - a tiny, form? Something about that makes sense, and dosen't make sense at the same time. He's finally got feeling back into his arms and legs, and though he fells them twitch with the capability of movement once more, his brain is still working sluggishly – shaking off the last vestiges of unconsciousness.

"I - orry!"

This warmth, something about it, something was comforting about it - kind of like, that comforting feeling from before when he had been chasing it...

"I'm sorry!"

A voice - female, high...he tried to wrap his mind around his disjointed thoughts. There was a sudden urgency that raced through his mind.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!"

His eyes snapped open.

The small glowing body of a girl was kneeling in front of his face, her large eyes widening at his sudden awakening. A tail of black hair was slung over her shoulder, where, from the white flesh, sprouted two insect like wings.

A faerie.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Beyond sorry for the ridiculously long amount of time that passes between chapters. I'm definitely still working at this, and the next few chapters are beginning to take shape (finally an end in sight)! Hopefully this will make for speedier updates. Thank you for all your kind reviews and take care!

* * *

Rath felt a twinge of pain when he attempted to move his leg.

He had finally overcome his momentary shock only to find that he had sprained his ankle after rolling down the ravine. And it stung in more ways than one. He supposes that he shouldn't have expected any other outcome, after running blindly, _stupidly,_ through a batch of bushes with all caution thrown to the wind. He winced and only managed to shift slightly to his hands and knees. _Just full of bright ideas today..._

"Uh."

He directed his attention back to the tiny faerie who was now wringing her hands anxiously. She couldn't have been much bigger than his hand, but she was definitely real. It had taken some considerable convincing, on his part, to discount that fact he may have just hit his head hard enough to permanently damage his brain, resulting in faerie-related hallucinations. It wasn't that far-fetched of a concern. And it's still - _she's_ still - almost too good to believe -

"...I uh – I'm really sorry about this..." She stammered after a while.

"Yes, you've said that already – you've said it a lot actually." Rath said through gritted teeth. It was true, for the past five minutes she had done nothing but babble out apologies. While he was, at first, patient, it was becoming harder to stay so, the more she keened in his ear. He dropped his gaze to the dark ground under him. The pain wasn't too intense, but he could forget about moving any faster...

He had at least managed to pull himself out of the cold trickle of the stream he had been lying in and was now kneeling on the ravine's slight upward sloping incline, unable to move much further. His head still ached slightly from where he had hit it but a through feel procured only a tender bump and he was thankful he had gotten away with that little.

"Um -"

He blinked when he felt the warmth of the faerie's light on his face as she drifted closer.

"What is it?" He questioned briskly, steadying his breath as he prepared himself to move again.

"You're hurt..." Came the tiny answer.

"Yes. Yes I am." Rath ground out as he attempted to stand. He ended up only succeeding in dragging himself up to bend on one knee, his bad ankle remaining stationary. A dull pain radiated from the area, despite him favoring it. This was ridiculous. He needed a crutch of some kind -

The warmth left his face and he blinked when he felt something light land on his ankle. The faerie, he found, had placed her tiny hands on his ankle. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and as she bent her head a few strands of dark hair shifting to fall over her narrowed eyes.

"What are yo-" He began but froze when a bright light enveloped her hands and radiated outward to his skin.

A chill ran down his spine and his his entire body tingled as the light swirled and touched his flesh. The patch of grass around them seemed to sway slightly, and as the faerie's light settled on it each blade was bathed in a faint glow. Rath realized that he knew this - had _felt_ this before. He could feel the warmth _under_ his very skin and shivered slightly as the pain flared up angrily before disappearing all together. The grass had dried, almost trailing after, as the light receded from the ground and his leg. She had drawn some energy from the grass around them. He understood, then, when she lifted her hands away with a weak smile; faerie healing power.

"...Thanks." Rath said breathlessly, a bit overcome by the action.

"It was – nothing..." She trailed off suddenly her eye-lids drooping and he scrambled to catch her as she nearly fell over. Her little body was so light, so delicate, it felt as though he were holding nothing at all.

Alarmingly she did not stir, and for a few agonized moments Rath became troubled by the thought that perhaps she had drained all the strength in her little body by healing him. A wave of relief washed over him when her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Usually, I don't get this exhausted after using my healing power," The faerie said softly with a faint smile, "I'm sorry."

Rath shook his head, dismissing the apology. He had been partially right, then, about the magic using up most of her reserves; the faint light that radiated from her body had faded somewhat and she seemed somewhat paler. If it was harder for her to use her magic, perhaps it had something to do with the Faerie Forest and the disappearance of all the faeries...

She raised herself to her elbows, trying for a somewhat elevated position, and let out a little soft breath at the effort.

"I really am sorry about making you fall like that!" She exclaimed fervently, some strength returning to her voice, and then she murmured, "I just, at first I thought you were a demon, so I got scared and I flew away."

Rath allowed himself to smile, in order to reassure her, "It's alright -" he said and paused for a moment and the faerie eagerly perked up.

"Miyabi! My name is Miyabi!"

"Rath." He replied.

He still couldn't believe how surreal this moment had become. Here he was actually holding a faerie - and conversing with her. He knew there was no time to dwell on the matter, but something about this moment made him feel a bit stronger inside. Like he had options, for once in his life. He had found something, _someone_, outside of the Demon Castle.

Miyabi's round eyes flicked to his face for a moment, lingering, before she looked away.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Rath found himself asking and watched as Miyabi climbed to her knees in the palm of his hand. If she was here, perhaps there were others? Maybe an untouched part of the Faerie Forest that had been hidden away – and then, as he thought of that, what about the Water Realm?

"I was," She began and her face fell and a serious look adorned her features, "looking for everyone."

Rath remained silent.

"I didn't – there isn't a Faerie Forest here, not _anymore_." Miyabi's voice wavered and her hands curled into fists.

A silence fell over the two of them at that and the faerie's shoulder's hunched as she bent her head further and her tiny hand came up to rub at her eyes.

Rath understood. Or perhaps that was too bold on his part, he didn't know; but he could _sympathize_. There was a good chance that she was the last of her kind in Dusis. And, wasn't it the same for him? He knew had heard rumors, but that was all that they were, wasn't it? He needed to be prepared to face the reality; the reality that he could really be the last of _his_ kind; the last member of the Dragon Tribe in existence...

Miyabi wiped a hand across her face and another and then left them both there for a moment before she let them fall with a tiny sigh. She seemed to have regained her composure but Rath felt a little guilty. He felt like he should have said something to comfort her. But he had always been awkward with that sort of thing.

"I'm not all alone though," She said, her voice cracking slightly, "I came here with someone!"

Rath tilted his head.

"A human," Miyabi continued, her wings fluttered as she rose to stand, "a human named Nohiro!"

_Nohiro?_ Rath frowned a bit at the name. It didn't hold any sort of significance to him but there was something familiar about it – as though he had heard someone else mention it to him before. Usually he was good with that sort of thing. It was rare that he would forget someone. But a human? He had known only a few humans personally, and known them by name. There was something troubling about the fact that he could not remember who this Nohiro was and why did it felt like it should matter, somehow.

He would probably know soon enough, anyway. If Miyabi had been traveling with him then -

"But I - we were separated." Miyabi, nervously glanced around at the surrounding forest.

"Where, in the forest?" Rath questioned a little disappointed and Miyabi shook her head, flicking her eyes in the other direction, suddenly beginning to tremble.

"N-no – I came here without him knowing, h-he wouldn't let me go into the forest," She swallowed and put a hand to her chest, "S-said it was too dangerous so I snuck away..."

_Dangerous?_ So far Rath had only come in contact with a few birds.

"We should keep moving, I sense -" Miyabi began quietly and the two of them froze when a beastly cry echoed around them. A flock birds burst forth from the trees, flapping nosily to the sky; a multitude of screeching and squawking black bodies.

Startled, Rath stood hesitantly; he instinctively expected some pain from his ankle but recovered and looked around him, his heart pounding. Miyabi flew to his side, her little chest rising and falling quickly.

"What was that?" He whispered, stock still – crimson eyes peering into the dark growth of trees.

"We have to hide somewhere," Miyabi urged her eyes wide with terror. Her tiny form hovered beside Rath's shoulder and she pointed to an overgrown area of bushes.

Another scream chilled Rath to the bone and he hurriedly began to climb the steep incline, slipping slightly before reaching the top. Miyabi flitted behind him, staying close until they made it to the patch of foliage and he slid to a halt. He crouched down in the leafy growth and peered though the branches and leaves with some difficulty.

The ravine slopped upward to level out into a small clearing, surrounded by bushes and trees - a bald patch interrupting the wild, untamed path the forest made. He couldn't see very well but the sound of trees shaking was unmistakable. He felt a stab of fear at the sound, feeling as though whatever was coming toward them was moving way too fast for it to not know that they were already there.

At once, a creature stepped into the clearing, shaking it's large body free of the tangle of vines and branches that clung it its fur. Its translucent skin seemed stretched taut against it's ribs and bony hips. A few patches of fur ran down it's forelegs and haunches, stopping just short of the cruel-looking claws that protruded from it's large paws. It was a quadraped – canine by the looks of it, with a long tapered muzzle.

"What the hell -?" Rath breathed.

Miyabi flickered briefly before slowly hovering beside his face, her brows bent. He cast an anxious glance to the side at her faint glow and wondered if it'd be best if they started moving away as soon as possible, lest she attract the beast's attention as she had his.

"Nohiro had been warning me about a demon that had been spotted here; he told me not to go look for the innermost Faerie Forest but I -" She paused in mid sentence and Rath, hearing a soft sob in his ear, turned to find the little faerie was rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands; unable to stop the big pearly tears from slipping out.

"Hey – now," He whispered uncomfortably and tried to sound more confident than he felt at the moment, "I'm sure we'll find him, and he's probably looking for you too, you know."

She nodded as if she expected him to say this but even as she wiped her tears away with her wrists, the sad look was still present in her eyes.

"Anyway," He jerked forward once more at the loud growl that ripped through the air, _just how are we supposed to get past this thing?_

The beast let out a keen and lifted it's hind leg to scratch at it's neck with a shrill whine. Rath for a brief second, glimpsed the large interlocking metal links around it's neck before it lowered it's head to sniff at the ground. Chains? Perhaps Nadil had place the creature here as a sort of guardian. No, that had to be it. Though the faeries were gone, much of the forest still remained, making a sort of blind spot in a sense. Planting a demon in the forest would assure protective from enemies trying to sneak through (as he had attempted).

Rath swallowed, sitting on the back of his heels, ready to run, but a sudden thought came to him. When he had fallen in the ravine, the water may have washed away some of his scent. Thankfully, it seemed like his luck was turning.

"Look, Miyabi," He began, and paused when the demon twitched, it's lips curling into a snarl, "we should probably keep moving; I think I may have inadvertently bought us some time."

Miyabi shot a questioning glance at him before nodding slowly.

"And you should probably get in my hood too," He explained quickly, seeing her tense slightly at the suggestion, "Your light might give us away, right?"

She still was a bit wary of him, but he wasn't offended – she was smart to keep her guard up.

Trembling slightly, she nodded once more, her little wings folding as she slipped into his hood. He gently pulled it over his head. He peered through the branches, caught a glimpse of the demon's heaving sides and then lowered himself to the ground slowly.

It felt uncomfortable and wretched, squirming along the dead leaves and branches and dirt like a worm, but Rath knew he couldn't take the chance of being spotted. The bushes provided some cover but were still to sparse to risk walking upright in order to reach the denser forest around. He had more of a chance closer to the ground, were the low bushes provided him somewhat ample cover.

Every once and a while he would stop, straining his ears as the demon let out a short snort and a huffing sound, but despite the slow work he soon made it to the forest edge.

Miyabi was warm on his shoulder and she clenched the fabric on his shoulder tightly. Rath could've sworn he heard her heartbeat near his ear.

Rising somewhat to a half-sitting, half-standing position he kept himself still, listening for the demon once more. He dared a glance and saw the canine-demon had it's nose buried in the stream, lapping up the water with a sort of fervor that made Rath think it had been a while since it had drank. Or eaten. Rath thought grimly, watching the unfortunate beast's ribs expand and deflate with each monstrous swallow. Nadil's Army probably weren't the best of caretakers.

"Is it safe to go?" Miyabi's voice was scarcely a whisper.

_Slowly_, Rath thought. They were a good enough distance, and the forest floor here was damper, and would muffle the sound of any branches he might step on.

He felt Miyabi suddenly seize up beside his neck and he lowered his eyes only to find, horrified, that she was in mid-sneeze. But hurriedly she bowed into his shoulder, muffling the sound effectively and then relaxed.

"S-sorry," She sniffled quietly, rubbing her nose, "That would've been pretty cliché huh?"

"Yeah." Rath murmured back uneasy, taking his first step. The second his foot connected with the ground a vicious growl suddenly sounded from behind them.

Rath felt fear manifest itself in the pit of his stomach. Reluctantly, he turned around.

The demon was staring straight at them, it's razor sharp teeth bared and hackles raised.

He had already run out of time. It had picked up his scent once more.

_Run. Run. Run!_

Rath bolted into the dark forest, pushing branches out of his way, only one thought – a fleeting, sharp message tinged with terror, on his mind; avoid being caught in the jaws inching closer and closer from behind.

He could feel the demon hot breath on him, almost on top of him; he could hear the puffing and panting, and he could definitely smell it. A ripe, pungent odor, like something had rotted away between its teeth. That wouldn't be pleasant, being crushed between razor sharp incisors, the last thing he ever smelled was whatever the beast had last eaten and had failed to pick out of its teeth.

It was enough to keep him running for now but not even fear could push him along forever.

He was overestimating the strength he had left. Already his feet were beginning to feel like lead, and he began to stumble, muscles aching and protesting as he pushed himself past his limit. Blood was rushing past his ears, the sound of his heat pumped in his throat and his breath came hard and fast. It was a frustrating, frightening feeling, as his body hit its wall; as much as he willed himself to move his faster, all his legs seemed to want to do was slow down.

Miyabi suddenly launched herself from his hood, yelling something his way that he didn't catch and he watched her, flit further and further away from him, her comforting light fading.

And with it, the terror seemed much more intense than before. If only he had a sword! The dagger in his knapsack was hardly enough to bring the beast down. If only he had - Fire. The thought died when a tangle of vines suddenly whipped above him.

_Oh no, it's going to fall on me_, Rath could barely think it, feeling cold when he tripped and stumbled through the undergrowth with a yelp.

Suddenly he was out into the open again, the cool night air falling on his face, and then he took in face full of earthy-smelling dirt. His head throbbed painfully and his head swam for a moment and he blinked past the momentary haze after some effort only then just remembering his rather, toothy, predicament...

Rushing up to his hands and his knees at the sound of a snarl, he found an unexpected sight before him.

The demon was tangled in a mass of vines, the vines making a sort of net around it. It pressed against the unyielding plant lifting up slightly to claw at the air before settling back down on it's feet. Furious, it let out an enraged howl - seeing Rath before it, but unable to reach him, and once again began bucking against it's restraints.

Rath fell back on his hands, staring wide-eyed at the creature, unsure of how this had happened.

He could've sworn all that vine was going to land right on top of him,

"Rath? Rath!" A tiny form fluttered into his line of vision, blocking the struggling creature.

It was Miyabi, no worse for where than the last time he had seen her.

She jerked when the demon snarled again and she hovered close to Rath's arm, pulling nervously at his cloak.

"There's never been a demon like that in this forest," She whispered sullenly, as though she was afraid somehow her voice would break the demon free of it tenuous bonds.

Rath didn't study much on the Faerie Forests but he had never heard of this demon here. Back then, he would've eagerly sought it out...

He quelled the thought and stood up slowly, dusting himself off and adjusted his knapsack which, thankfully, had remained on during the commotion.

"I thought, you didn't have enough magic for this sort of thing?"

Miyabi turned to him, a confused look gracing her features.

"Me? I didn't do this," She said blinking.

Rath held her gaze for a while, unsure if she was telling the truth, before he turned back to the demon writhing about in the mass of tangles. If Miyabi hadn't used water-light magic of some kind, then what?

Suddenly a memory hit him.

"_Did you know Rath? The magic is so steeped in Faerie Forests," Rune continued, smiling at the tiny black-haired boy beside him, "that the trees themselves have taken a life of their own." _

"_Whoa, that's cool," Rath said, his eyes alight with curiosity, "do they talk?"_

_Rune seemed to ponder this for a moment before shaking his head sadly, "I can't say, because they don't really talk so much as...well..."_

"_Tell me! Tell me Rune!"_

_Rune put up his hands nervously, a bit surprised by the child's sudden eagerness. _

"_Well they sort of, whisper, sometimes," He put a hand on Rath's head, "if you listen closely." _

_Rath pouted, seemingly disappointed, "This isn't one of those, 'wait until your older things', is it? Because Kai-Stern already told me how babies are ma-"_

"_Kai-stern told you what now?"_

Rath lowered his gaze from the twisting demon to stare at the ground, his teeth resolutely driven into his lip.

"Rath?" Miyabi ventured quietly.

Perhaps Rune had been right? The trees of the Faerie Forest, after years of housing faeries had been imbuded with some sort of magic? Magic so old, that even once all the faeries were gone, still remained and strong enough that they could assist those they saw as worthy for help? He wasn't sure.

"Unbelievable," Rath whispered to himself and Miyabi cocked her head to the side.

The two of them jumped, when the beast roared again and Miyabi nervously began to float away, the unspoken want to leave clear on her features.

Rath paused before turning on his heel quickly and jogged after the retreating faerie. He glanced behind him for a moment at the struggling beast which jerked around even more fierily as it watched them get away. The chains around it's neck only further hampered it's process.

* * *

It was harder to clean when he had only the use of one arm, but he had already made so much progress with Kharl's mess that he just wanted to get it all out of the way as soon as possible. He would only feel perturbed, anyway, leaving the work unfinished. And leaving it for later would only ensure that Kharl would only add to the mess. Garfakcy sighed - a lonely, echoing sound against the cavernous walls of Kharl's study. There seemed to be endless piles everywhere but at least they were _organized. _

He placed a bandaged hand on his shoulder and rolled it slowly, feeling the tension in the muscle lift slightly. Even this subtle action, however, caused a lick of pain to shoot up his arm and he winced, glaring down at the cast and sling he had been forced to wear.

When Shyrendora had caught him back at the Demon Castle and she had broken his arm with a naught but a casual flick of her wrist. The bone fractured badly enough to actually break the skin – and he was far more shocked than in pain when it had happened. He had forgotten how powerful demons could be. It was lucky shot, usually he was more careful. She wouldn't have been able to touch him if he hadn't been caught off guard; Kharl had disappeared so suddenly from his side and the Alchemist's sudden departure distracted him for only a moment, but a brief second was all it took. The ugly hag seemed so pleased too; it made his blood boil just thinking about her satisfied smirk.

And when he was reunited with Kharl he found, to his fury, his Master had been horribly injured. It had been a mistake going to the Demon Castle in person. They weren't welcome there, he knew that – god damn it _Kharl_ knew that. Why not just send another clone like the last time? Why was Kharl so instant on seeing Rath in person?

Garfakcy hated being left in the dark the most but no matter how insistently he pried Kharl wouldn't tell him anything. It made him frustrated and a bit jealous at the same time. What was so special about Rath? There was no way Kharl would've made such an effort - putting his own life in danger - if he had just been one of Kharl's many creations.

Suddenly, there was a soft padding of footsteps on the stone floor and Garfakcy tensed for a moment, expecting to see Kharl himself but instead was greeted by the dark-furred Sinistora, its tail lifting slightly when it's gaze fell on him.

"Hey there," Garfakcy murmured quietly and Sinistora stepped surely over to him, touching his cast with the tip of its nose.

"Yeah, still hurts, Lord Kharl wants it to heal normally; observing bone growth or something." Sinistora tilted its head slightly, its eyes dark and emotionless.

"Speaking of which has he-"

A loud crashing sound suddenly ripped through the room and Sinistora's ears perked up. Garfakcy cringed at the sound and placed his good hand to his temple, massaging the sensitive area. The noise seemed to have come from one of the room nearby, and Garfakcy could guess what, or rather _who_ had made it.

Sinistora dashed away, brushing past a pile of wrapped parchments, and thus causing the whole lot to fall over along with some rolled up maps and unopened packages.

Garfakcy let a groan and limped quickly after Sinistora, muttering curses under his breath.

The dog finally paused in front of a closed door and scratched at it with blunt claws.

"I'm not very happy with you," Garfakcy said sourly and scowled at Sinistora's blank look.

Sighing resignedly, Garfakcy opened the mahogany door, cautiously peering inside.

The wide windows that faced the courtyard were open, letting in a cool breeze and some slivers of sunshine that had pierced through the low hanging clouds, effectively setting it apart from the dim and dreary study Garfakcy had just left. He blinked a little, his eyes still adjusting to the light. Kharl was standing before the window, staring out at the scenery torpidly, a broken pot on the ground nearby.

"Lord, Kharl?" Garfakcy tried hesitantly.

Since they had returned to Arinas, Kharl had only tended to his wounds and had said nothing. - regardless of what Garfakcy had asked him. He couldn't break past the uncharacteristic silence that seemed to hover over the Alchemist. As a result, for the past few days it had been deathly quiet in the castle. A bit unsurprising since , well, no else but _them_ lived there, but there was just something about this silence that didn't set right with Garfakcy.

Kharl finally turned, as though just noticing Garfakcy and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." He flicked out a white, gloved hand in Garfakcy's direction, beckoning him.

"Come, let me see that arm of yours."

Slowly, Garfakcy walked over to Kharl, eyeballing the mess of paper and books on the large desk in the middle of the room with distaste, before he finally reached Kharl. A small keening sound reached his ears and he paused to look down at the shattered remains of the pot .

He grimaced at the sight. The pot Kharl had dropped had been filled with ash and in the dusty remnants an unborn-looking baby bird squawked nosily, its large eye, glassy - only focused on the ceiling. It squirmed pathetically, it's tiny malformed wings pushing it's small body in half-circles, getting it no where.

"Oh that," Kharl finally looked down, his lids dropping slightly as he observed, "just an experiment I had been doing a while ago; I didn't think it'd still be alive." The Alchemist's fingers twitched but Garfakcy hurriedly bent down to retrieve the tiny creature, despite the fact felt disturbingly smooth and rubbery.

"No I'll get it," He said and continued, consciously keeping any emotion off his face, "it'll die soon anyway - I'll just bury it in the garden."

Kharl blinked lethargically and tilted his head in assent, seemingly wiping his hands of the matter.

Garfakcy was about to turn around when Kharl called his name bemusedly.

"Wait, now, Garfakcy, I said I was going to check your arm, remember?"

_Right. That's kind of what I was afraid you'd be doing, _Garfakcy thought feebly and turned back around to face Kharl, the little squawking creature stilling somewhat in his grasp as he did so.

The second Kharl had the bandages off the Rekin Wizard began poking and prodding, his long gloved fingers spidery and smooth against Garfakcy's skin.

"Fascinating," Kharl's eyes were alight with the same sort of interest and life that Garfakcy had seen a lack of since they had returned to the castle.

"Demon bones just snap back together, without much effort or energy, but humans; first a blood pocket forms over the site of the fracture, encompassing it in a protective shield and essentially allowing for, new growth-"

"Er, yeah..." Garfakcy muttered, wincing when Kharl handled his arm a little roughly,

"Ah, forgive me, Garfakcy."

Kharl rubbed some foul smelling ointment onto the wound left from the bone's protrusion through his skin – J_esus, that stings!_ - and then wrapped it once more with fresh bandages, his work careful and attention. Garfakcy squirmed a little uncomfortably.

"There," He turned for a moment, opening a drawer and withdrew a container full of round pills and handed two to Garfakcy, "drink those with some water, it'll help numb the pain."

"Thank you," Garfakcy said a bit timidly and scooted off the side of the desk, keeping the demon-bird close to his chest.

"Uh, Lord Kharl?"

Kharl had once again turned to gaze back out the window, the same dazed look falling over his features, but at the tentative voice he jerked back to Garfakcy, eyebrow inquiring.

"Are you -" Garfakcy, shifted, taking a breath, "are you feeling alright?"

His eyes briefly scanned over the open part in Kharl's robes – the Alchemist's clothes varying tones of gray. There had been so much blood, only equal to the amount Rath had spilled after killing Kharl's clone. But despite the extent of his injuries Kharl had tended to Garfakcy first. Maybe it had been because he was human, and therefore more delicate, but it couldn't have been painless for Kharl to remain so long without treatment. It seemed as though the wound had healed pretty quickly, but...

Kharl, smiled slowly, but it didn't reach his cold eyes.

"I'm fine." He trailed off and turned back to the window.

Garfakcy knew at once that his Master had settled back into the same mood again, and realized that there was nothing more that he could say or do that would bring Kharl out of his stupor. He turned around, glancing behind him at the Rekin wizard one more time before he walked out of he room, closing the door behind him with a quiet snap.

Sinistora greeted him quietly, raising it's muzzle to sniff at his hand.

"I guess he'll talk when he's ready." Garfakcy pondered aloud and glanced down at the softly cooing bird in his arm, it's large, watery, gray eye blinked up at him, and it pressed its soft beck into the palm of his hand to give the flesh a halfhearted nip.

Garfakcy smiled, despite himself, and cupped it closer.


End file.
